


Fallando a Propósito

by CrackShip_HellBirds



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternative Lifestyles, Angst and Romance, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Horde Lord Adora (She-Ra), Lord Adora, Other, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Violence, magicatra
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackShip_HellBirds/pseuds/CrackShip_HellBirds
Summary: Divergencia de la historia.¿Qué pasaría si en realidad Adora nunca fuera elegida como She-ra? Al jamás encontrar la espada del poder, nunca abandono la horda. Pero que en cambio, fuera Catra aquella que encontrará un poder en los bosques susurrantes, fuera ella la que abandona la horda y de esa forma, fuera Adora la que quedará resentida. Mostrando un carácter mucho violento, radical y duro de lo que vimos en Catra, pues Adora piensa que solo ella será capaz de darle a su amiga, la felicidad que quiere.Un fanfic que se baso en horas en twitter, viendo fanart con el hashtag #Magicatra.A veces iré dejando algunos fanart con el nombre del respectivo artista al final (Para una mejor visión de mi perspectiva en la historia, y en lo que a veces me baso)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. El Poder, parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando vi el #Magicatra no me pude resistir a la idea de crear algo así, espero abarcar toda la serie, pero con divergencias y de acuerdo a las personalidades de los personajes.   
> Algo así como, pasará en una misma línea temporal pero los hechos si bien serán similares, no son iguales, pues los haré de acuerdo a como yo pienso que se comportarían entre ellos.  
> Claro que será más oscuro y dramático, digo, es Lord Adora de quién estamos hablando, como no aprovecharla.
> 
> Espero disfruten la lectura y me digan que les parece, para saber si voy bien encaminada y todo, siempre con respeto. Gracias

Catra se levantaba para arreglarse para el entrenamiento, bostezando visiblemente mientras mostraba sus dientes y sacaba su lengua, sus ojos empañándose ante el sueño que poseía, veía como sus compañeros de la horda se marchaban uno a uno hacia los camerinos para colocarse sus protecciones y prepararse para el entrenamiento que se acercaba. Sin ningún ánimo de participar, pero si de observar, decidió seguirlos. Al entrar al cuarto vio como cada uno tomaba posición en sus casilleros, sacando sus armamentos y protecciones, Catra vio como al final del pasillo una rubia se encontraba de espalda a ella, colocándose sus botas y levantándose para abrocharse su cinturón, amarrar su pelo con una liga y colocándose la armadura del pecho y los brazos. Al terminar colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda, con la espalda recta y las piernas algo abiertas, observándose en el espejo en busca de alguna pieza mal colocada. Adora al ver en el reflejo la figura de Catra bostezando levanto una de sus cejas y se volteo con rapidez. Viendo como su compañera felina ya no se encontraba apoyada donde antes la había visualizado.

Sonrió para si misma mientras se volteaba e iba a su casillero a sacar su cepillo y pasta dental para cepillarse los dientes. Practicando un poco –con el saco que se encontraba en el lugar— patadas y puñetazos.

Al terminar y mirarse nuevamente al espejo, se saludo militarmente a si misma para continuar su día, debía llegar al entrenamiento. Esperaba ver a Catra en él. El día anterior no había tenido la posibilidad de verla mucho y tampoco había podido compartir la comida con ella, obligada a comer las barras grises sola en el comedor.

Al encaminarse al gimnasio y pasar nuevamente por el saco, observo la imagen de las princesas pegada en este.

“Hey, princesa ¿me estas mirando?”, dijo antes de patear el saco con el rostro serio.

Escuchando posteriormente el llamado de los cadetes al centro de práctica. Situándose en uno de los círculos brillantes en el suelo, sus compañeros Lonnie, Kyle y Rogelio colocándose a un lado de ella, y al igual que Adora, usando sus protecciones para los ojos. Adora buscando entre ellos un momento antes de llamar la atención con cuidado de ellos.

“ppst, oigan, ¿alguno ha visto a Catra?”, dijo en susurros.

Lonnie se encogió de hombros, Rogelio negó con la cabeza sin mucho interés, mientras que Kyle negó algo más tímido ser quien se encontraba más cercana a la rubia de cola de caballo.

Adora hizo un sonido de queja mientras miraba hacia el frente, “Aggh, no otra vez”.

El instructor llego en medio de su protesta, ignorando sus palabras y dando las indicaciones sobre la simulación que ahora iban a realizar, dándoles objetivos y su misión. Al girarse hacia ellos pregunto por Catra, siendo Adora la que salió en su defensa para cubrirla, por dentro se encontraba algo decepcionada que su mejor amiga de alguna manera no le avisará donde se encontraría, o que mínimo le dijera que llegaría tarde a su simulación, a la que por cierto deseaba que lo hicieran juntas. De cualquier manera, al abrirse las compuertas a la sala de practica se despejo de cualquier pensamiento y entro con la tropa, activando su visor para observar el ambiente de mejor manera.

Adora realizando su mejor esfuerzo y desempeño para esquivar, cubrirse de los disparos y con su bastón plegable ir derrotando a las “fuerzas de la rebelión” –que en realidad eran robots automatizados que cumplían la función de atacarles para practicar–, el suelo debajo de ellas cayéndose de vez en cuando para preparar a sus cadetes ante cualquier situación adversa que pudiera presentarse, el mismo lugar presentando pilares que atravesaban algunos lugares, o bien que estaban tirados en el suelo. La idea de esto era para que los aprovecharan para cubrirse, derribarlos sobre los rebeldes y pasarlos de manera ágil. En un momento del suelo surgiendo una “princesa” de gran tamaño la cual los atacaba con más poder y fiereza.

Kyle habiendo sido derribado hace un tiempo, Rogelio se encontraba detrás de un pilar y Lonnie tenía sus propias dificultades con un “rebelde”. Adora siendo la única capaz de encargarse momentáneamente de la criatura, sostuvo su bastón con fuerza y salto para atravesarlo en los ojos, retirándolo un poco para incrustarlo nuevamente con mayor fuerza, evitando los brazos robóticos que trataban de alcanzarla, el rayo de un rebelde dándole en la espalda y provocando que cayera.

Adora negó con la cabeza intentando recuperarse, al ver a un “rebelde” sobre ella, lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

Si era derrotada, sería porque cometió un error, y estaba dispuesta a aceptar toda consecuencia debido a su falta de capacidad.

“¡Adora!”, escuchó de pronto.

Una figura saltando sobre ella, la rubia percatándose de la piel bronceada y el pelo rebelde de su amiga, sus orejas y tipo de pelaje erizado mientras atacaba con sus garras hacia la criatura que la perturbaba, haciendo retroceder a la maquina y despejando el camino de Adora. Atravesando su “rostro” con una mano y sacando de dentro de él su circuito.

Adora ya se había levantado para entonces y volvió a donde se encontraba la princesa, corriendo hacia su dirección e inclinándose un poco para recoger el bastón que había perdido, se lanzo a la princesa y con dos movimientos destruyo sus armas, para asestar el golpe final y enterrarle el bastón. La máquina liberando energía eléctrica que hizo que expulsará a Adora por los aires.

Catra aprovechando tranquilamente esta oportunidad para empujar a este a un acantilado que había aparecido en el suelo. Al mirar hacia donde se encontraba Adora, vio con diversión como ésta se encontraba sobre una plataforma roja. O sea que pronto caería esa baldosa. Sonriente se cruzo de brazos mientras la miraba su amiga y le señalo su lugar. Adora siguiendo la dirección de su dedo para ver con sorpresa unos segundos su posición antes que sonara un ruido que la alertaría.

La baldosa bajo de ella cayendo y así, Adora. Quien logro mantenerse dentro de la simulación y “viva” gracias a que alargo el bastón nuevamente para quedar atorada entre las paredes. Quedando colgada y sujetándose solamente con su mano izquierda.

Miro a su alrededor, las paredes negras y planas, no había posibilidad de escalarlas de haber caído. Al ver hacia abajo no pudo visualizar fondo alguno tampoco. La voz de Catra encima de ella llamo su atención

“Hey, Adora. ¿En que andas?”, su voz algo raposa pero sensual.

“Catra”, le respondió en queja, esperaba su aparición mucho antes la verdad, “¿En verdad tenías que aparecer cuando ya nos habían derrotado a casi todos? Eso es bajo, incluso para ti”

“Awwww”, señalo alargando la exclamación, “sabes que nada es bajo para mí”, su tono de decirlo provocando en el pecho de Adora una sensación que desconocía, era pequeña, pero la hacia sentir como que su corazón fuera… Algo, dejo esa sensación atrás en cuanto escucho la risa de Catra. “vamos, pareces estúpida colgando ahí”, le termino por decir Catra, extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Retrayendo sus garras.

Adora miro hacia la pared y sonrió. Catra siempre tenía esa actitud, y eso le encantaba. Levanto su brazo derecho para que alcanzará la ayuda y así, pudiera salir del abismo en que se encontraba. Por los parlantes ambas escuchando que la simulación había sido completada.

Una vez arriba, ambas jugaron entre si chocando sus hombros y pegándose con sus brazos, riendo durante todo el camino de regreso.

“¿Por qué no apareciste antes?, le pregunto Adora preocupada.

Catra se encogió de hombros, “Sabes que no me gusta participar”.

“bueno, seeh, pero sabes que este no era solo cualquier entrenamiento”.

“De todas maneras somos cadetes ahora, ¿Cuál es el punto? Aparecí, terminamos juntas, misión cumplida”. Y le sonrió.

Adora sintiéndose satisfecha de su respuesta ante sus palabras.

Al llegar a los camarines y comenzar a retirarse sus protecciones, Adora solo se permitió mantener el uniforme que generalmente usaban, la camisa blanca con una pequeña franja roja en los brazos y con los costados de la camisa de un plateado. Devolviendo de igual manera su bastón, cinturón y protección ocular.

Catra apareciendo a un costado de ella entre risas y deteniéndola por una fracción de segundo de lo que fuera que en su cabeza planeara hacer después. “Tuviste que ver tu cara, era como, AAAHHGG NOOOO, LA TRAICIÓN”, actuando melodramáticamente mientras se tiraba hacia el suelo con una mano por sobre la otra como imitando como hubiese sido de Adora haber caído.

Adora enojándose una primera parte para después continuar con sus planes y terminar de vestirse, sacando su chaqueta rojiza de la horda y cerrando su casillero.

Suspirando, “Oh, vamos, Catra”, continuo Adora, “somos cadetes ahora, no puedo creer que sigas haciendo actitudes tan infantiles, inmaduras y OH POR DIOS ¡¿ESO ES UN RATÓN?!”, grito mientras señalaba hacia un lugar al otro extremo de los camerinos. Catra dejando de mover su cola tentativamente y levantándose del suelo con rapidez y con el cabello erizado.

¡¿Ratón, donde?!, sus pupilas amplias, sus garras en su máximo filo y con la cola en punta.

La risa que salía de Adora haciéndole caer en cuenta en la tetra en la que había caído.

“¿Crees que algún día dejaras de caer con esa?”, le pregunto Adora.

“No lo sé”, se defendió Catra, llevándose sus manos a las caderas, “¿Algún día lo vas a olvidar? Fue solo una vez”, termino por decir con las manos cruzadas en su pecho.

“lo sé~, pero es que fue tan divertido”.

“Adora”, la voz de Shadow Weaver llamando la atención de ambas.

Adora avanzando unos pasos por delante de Catra y saludándola militarmente, mientras que Catra se dejaba de apoyar de la pared en la que lo había hecho, apretando un poco más sus brazos que la rodeaban.

Catra nunca apreció de los momentos en donde Shadow Weaver aparecía, siendo Adora la favorita y ella la indeseable, debía tener mucho cuidado de sus pasos para no ser sometida a un trato agresivo y terrorífico para ella. Adora, como siempre, recibiendo un tono especialmente amigable mientras era felicitada, pero en cuanto Adora decidía compartir su logro con Catra, este tono de la mujer de largo cabello negro y con una máscara rojiza era cambiado por uno más oscuro.

Adora sin percatarse de esto en ningún momento.

Shadow Weaver recordándole la falta de motivación que Catra demostraba y dejándole muy en claro, lo sorprendida (decepcionada) que se encontraba ante el hecho que Catra también logrará un tiempo récord.

Tras un breve momento tenso para Catra y una disculpa por su parte a Shadow Weaver. La bruja se llevo a Adora a caminar con ella.

En el trayecto Adora sin glorificarse ni tirándose flores, aceptaba el hecho de que su victoria era a causa de un buen trabajo en equipo, y eso incluía también a Catra, por supuesto. Shadow Weaver después de esto nombrándola Capitana de la fuerza y diciéndole que esperaba grandes cosas de ella.

Adora, recibiendo la insignia en su mano y observándola durante largo tiempo antes de que decidiera salir a tomar un poco de aire en la zona del terror, el ruido de las maquinas y el metal fundiéndose y golpeándose, calmando un poco de las emociones que ahora sentía, sin identificar ninguna en realidad, se sentía contenta en parte y eso era lo suficiente para ella de estar feliz de su esfuerzo y tiempo. Catra apareciendo de pronto sobre ella con un salto, derribándola al suelo con fuerza.

“¡¿Qué te dijo?!”, le pregunto curiosa Catra sobre ella, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro, percatándose de pronto de lo que colgaba de su ropa, “Oye, ¿Qué es esto?”.

Y saliendo de encima de ella de otro salto, llegando a una gruesa tubería que bajaba hacia quien sabe dónde.

“Oye, ¡devuélveme eso!”, le grito Adora algo molesta.

“¡No puede ser! ¡¿Fuiste promovida?!”, la felicidad y orgullo en su voz calmando un poco la ira que había demostrado anteriormente Adora.

“Si, algo así, digo, si”, Adora, sin poder creerlo, termino por cruzarse de brazos, “supongo, aunque no es la gran cosa”.

Catra apareciendo nuevamente a su lado, extasiada. “¿Es broma? ¡Es increíble! ¡Podremos ver el mundo! ¡Conquistarlo! Ay, Adora, necesito estallar algo”.

Catra sin percatarse de los ronroneos que estaba emitiendo y de cómo sus ojos heterocromáticos brillaban ante la noticia, Adora sonriendo con ella ante la emoción que estaba teniendo la felina, lamentándose un poco de lo que tendría que aclararle a continuación. Sabia de cómo se pondría y si bien no quería lidiar con el enojo y tristeza de su amiga, tampoco podía ocultarle la verdad, no podía, sus valores no se lo permitían.

Dicho y hecho, su amiga estallo y posteriormente se enojo con ella y Shadow Weaver, alejándose de ella y escalando por los muros con sus garras hasta un lugar donde Adora no pudiera alcanzarla. Adora gritándole para que regresará, frunció el ceño un momento en su dirección.

¿Cómo podía irse así nada más de su lado? Era Catra después de todo, pero… Una idea paso por su mente, mirando hacia el suelo y sacando de ella una sonrisa ante lo que pasaría. Decidida salió corriendo a conseguir lo que atraería la atención de Catra, recuperando así, su compañía.

Pues odiaba no tener cerca a Catra.

Una vez conseguido lo que recuperaría el cariño de su amiga, decidió buscarla donde siempre termina cuando ocurren cosas así: Lugares altos.

Con un gancho para escalar fue entrando y saliendo por pasajes, buscando en sus esquinas o lejanía algún lugar solitario donde encontrarla, al hacerlo, sonrió satisfactoriamente y se dispuso a su encuentro. Al subir, la encontró sentada casualmente en una baranda, con un perfecto equilibrio y su cola meneándose de un lado a otro hacia abajo, tenia una pierna cerca de su pecho y la otra acostada en el mismo barandal, sus pies juntos y parecía mirar hacia abajo. En cuanto se fue acercando procuro no decir palabra alguna y al estar a centímetros de ella se detuvo.

Pensando en que decir, miro hacia un lado meditándolo por un segundo, pero al no conseguir como iniciar una conversación apropiada en esta instancia. Decidió ir por lo honesto y verdadero.

Después de todo, estaba feliz por su promoción.

Apretó los ojos y comenzó, “Lo siento, ni siquiera sabia que quisieras ser una capitana de la fuerza”.

“y no quiero”, se defendió, lanzándole su insignia y Adora recuperándola en el aire, colocándosela inmediatamente, “toma, tu estúpida cosa”.

Catra ahora abrazando sus dos piernas y envolviéndose con su cola. Adora observando con atención esa posición indefensa de Catra, por un segundo quiso acercarla a sí misma y consolarla, pero un pensamiento cruzo antes por su cabeza y se aferró.

“vamos, Catra, sabes que he trabajado toda mi vida por esto, no puedes solo, no sé ¿alegrarte por mí?”. Se apoyo en el barandal Adora.

“AAggghh”, se quejó Catra, “lo que sea, no es que me importe en realidad es que…”

Guardo silencio un momento, tratando de pensar o siquiera darse el animo de comentar con Adora sus pesares, estaba feliz por su amiga, pero sentía que eso le daba mayor reconocimiento con Shadow Weaver, un reconocimiento que ella anhelaba de alguna forma hacia su única figura “materna”.

¿Cómo podría explicárselo a la cuadrada de Adora? Ella no entendía lo que Shadow Weaver le hacía, como la trataba, como la castigaba.

“olvídalo, es solo que es aburriiidoo estar aquí, ¿te imaginas como será más allá de la zona del terror?”.

Miro hacia adelante y enfoco su vista hacia detrás de las metálicas construcciones que se elevaban, hacia los bosques, sintiendo como un leve pinchazo en su pecho. Como si algo la atrajera a observar y continuar observando.

La mano de Adora llamando su atención desde un lado de su rostro, “¿Por qué no lo descubrimos?”.

Al Catra apartar la vista de lo que tanta atención le exigía y ver lo que sostenía Adora, se maravillo con la llave de un vehículo el cual hace tiempo quería utilizar.

Mirando a Adora con un rostro suplicante y agradecido.

“Eres increíble, Adora”.

“Lo sé”, oculto la llave en su mano. Retrocediendo para darle espacio a Catra para bajar.

“Si Shadow Weaver supiera que no eres tan santa después de todo”.

Adora rio, “Ohoho ho, Claro, y serías quien iría a decirle”.

Catra la empujo, “Claro que no, Duh, Vámonos idiota. Te apuesto consigo llegar primero abajo”.

“¡Hey! Eso es trampa, tú siempre bajas primero”.

“Eso siempre lo dicen los que pierden”.

“¡Catra!”, le grito sonriendo Adora.

Al estar en la pequeña nave y comenzar a navegar tuvieron pequeñas dificultades inicialmente, sin saber como manejar la velocidad o la dirección, le causaron unas cuantas abolladuras al vehículo antes de poder escaparse de la zona del terror, gracias a Etheria, ningún loco entraría a la zona del terror así que no había paredes que prohibieran la salida; había guardias claro, pero nada que una piedra y paredes metálicas no pudieran resolver.

Ya en camino Adora era quien conducía, al ser la primera en sacarlas del estacionamiento cuando comenzaron a acercarse los guardias a los que habían distraído, su postura rígida y fuerte, Catra le repetía que era increíble lo que había hecho, sacando de ella una sonrisa que pudo disimular bastante bien. No así, su defensa, pues en un momento Catra salto hacia ella y la empujo para tomar el mando.

“Woho, oye, ten cuidado de irte lejos, debemos tener combustible para volver”, le recordó Adora.

Catra rodando los ojos, “Eso, será algo de lo que se preocupen la Adora y Catra del futuro”.

Adora por unos segundos se quedo con la mirada pegada en el espacio, procesando sus palabras. Ante un salto que dio el vehículo por un tronco, se despertó. “Catra…”, comenzó a decir.

De pronto, Catra fue bajando la velocidad, llamando la atención de Adora, la rubia vio como sus ojos se habían puesto afilados y sus orejas levantado con rigidez, apenas si moviéndose ante el viento o los ruidos que Adora hizo al levantarse, la boca de Catra estaba algo abierta y parecía estar escuchando algo.

“¿Qué es este lugar?”, pregunto con la voz apagada Catra, sin moverse de su sitio.

Adora quito los ojos de su compañera y comenzó a ver a su alrededor, el bosque en el que habían entrado siendo algo tenebroso, sus árboles poseían gruesos troncos y se elevaban muchos metros, distinta vegetación creciendo desde el suelo y las ramas. Sorprendió a Adora y al ver a su felina amiga parecía...

Cautivada.

“¿Catra?”, la llamo, volviendo su atención a ella y tocando un poco su brazo para pedirle que se retiraran. “Creo que estamos en The Whispering Woods”.

“¿Los qué?”, pregunto Catra aun absorta.

“Los bosques susurrantes, Catra”.

“ah”, su voz parecía complacida, “tiene sentido”.

Adora frunció el ceño.

¿Tenía sentido? Ella no escuchaba ningún susurro, solo el sonido de las hojas siendo tratadas de ser arrastradas por las brisas, gracias a la horda aún no escuchaba algún ruido proveniente de alguna bestia.

“se dice que hay extraños monstruos por aquí, y que los arboles se mueven mientras no los ves”, le decía Adora, mirando hacia los ojos de Catra, quien por la historia fue regresada con ella y le mostraba una mirada temerosa, “cada Hordiano que ha pisado este lugar jamás ha vuelto”.

Catra parecía recobrar su juicio y pensaba comentarle algo, Adora vio de reojo como lentamente soltaba los dedos y Adora comenzaba a recuperar el control del vehículo, hasta que algo dentro de Catra regreso. Sus orejas poniéndose nuevamente en alerta y Catra buscando con la mirada de un lado a otro.

Susurros agobiaban su cabeza con cosas que no entendía. Pero lograba entender entre su ignorancia que debía ir más profundo.

“Tenemos que entrar”, dijo en voz baja.

“¿Qué? Catra, acabo de—“.

Catra no espero respuesta y bajo la palanca para darle más velocidad al vehículo, evitando obstáculos, parecía ir en busca de algo. Adora tuvo que pasar un tiempo de rodillas para evitar caerse con la velocidad que habían adquirido, al volver a ponerse de pie, puso las manos por sobre las de Catra.

“¡CATRA! MÁS LENTO”, le pidió, Catra sin hacer caso a sus palabras, pues ni siquiera parecía ser escuchada.

Los ojos de Adora se abrieron en sorpresa al ver el tronco de un árbol frente a ellas, Catra sin hacer nada por esquivarlo y derribarlo.

“¡Catra!”, le grito preocupada, “¡Árbol, Catra, ÁRBOL!”.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, empujo a Catra hacia atrás con una mano y apenas lo hizo, sujeto con ambas la palanca, subiéndola para que así el vehículo usara su mecanismo antigravedad en la base para trepar de alguna forma el árbol que tenían enfrente. En esa sacudida, los pies de Catra se tambalearon y en una fracción de segundo se vio retrocediendo y chocando.

Adora viendo en su dirección para chequearla, presencio como su compañera caía hacia atrás con los ojos sorprendidos y sin siquiera intentar sujetarse. La rubia intento estirar su mano izquierda para alcanzarla, pero apenas lo hizo, y como iba subiendo, perdió instantáneamente el equilibrio del vehículo, siendo llevada a tomar la palanca con ambas manos y así seguir por una ruta que no había planificado. Conduciendo únicamente con reflejos y buena estrategia. En el fondo de su mente la imagen de Catra cayendo, repitiéndose en su cabeza y provocando que se mordiera el labio con fuerza.

Por su parte Catra, había caído sobre una maleza con la cara hacia abajo y su cuerpo estirado. Estuvo varios minutos así, sin moverse, hasta que recupero un poco de su consciencia.

“aaawww”, se quejó mientras se levantaba, “¿Qué no los gatos caímos de pie?”. Al estar un poco más despierta, miro hacia el cielo preocupada, “¿Adora?”, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro.

Las voces nuevamente invadiendo su cabeza, Catra se llevo sus manos a sus orejas, tapándolas y tratando así de no tener que escuchar esos susurros que le molestaban. Atravesó unas hojas en su meta de callar las voces y también había trepado un árbol, cayendo de este al sentir cada vez más y más fuerte los susurros que la agobiaban. Al arrastrarse unos metros por la caída, de pronto se detuvieron.

Catra rió ante su victoria y se levantó ágilmente del suelo. De pronto una sensación familiar volviendo a aparecer en su pecho. Al levantar la vista, una pequeña roca se podía visualizar a lo lejos, un rayo luz de luna cubriéndola. Catra se acerco con lentitud y curiosidad hacia esta, con sus orejas bien elevadas y su cola moviéndose en ondas. Tenía sus garras retraídas.

Una visión de pronto llegando a su cabeza, con imágenes que no reconocía, y una voz que jamás había escuchado llamándola.

“el balance debe ser restituido”, le decía la voz, “Etheria necesita un héroe”, más imágenes en su cabeza, la figura de una mujer en ella, “el héroe que no existió en Krytis… Catra… Catra”.

Catra desplomándose en el suelo.

“¡Catra! ¡Catra!”, escucho que la llamaban, una voz familiar y molesta, Adora.

Trato de abrir lentamente sus ojos, Adora aun llamándola. Sus manos en sus hombros y agitándola un par de veces con dureza y firmeza.

Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con una Adora preocupada a un lado de ella, manteniendo su distancia de ella, pero con ambas manos tocándola para atraer su atención.

“¿Qué paso?”, pregunto Catra.

“Intentando ir a no sé donde a una alta velocidad, tuve que tomar el mando y en eso te caíste”.

Catra parpadeo, “eh, yo recuerdo a ti empujándome del vehículo”.

Adora la empujo al suelo nuevamente, “No, tú te caíste”.

Después de asimilar el pequeño golpe a su nuca, Catra rodó los ojos, de pronto levantándose con rapidez, “espera, ¿Dónde está?”.

“¿Dónde está qué?”.

“La roca, la voz, había alguien llamándome”.

Adora preocupada se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, “¿Te pegaste en la cabeza? Parece haber sido serio, a ver, Catra”, le mostró dos dedos, “¿Cuántos dedos ves?”.

“Bah, cuatro, estúpida, ahora muévete necesito encontrar esa roca”.

Adora tomándola de las piernas y echándosela al hombro, “Oh, por la horda, es más grave de lo que creí, tengo que llevarte de regreso ya mismo”.

“Adora”, se quejó Catra, tratando de soltarse, “eran dos, vamos, no toleras ni una broma”.

“No, Catra, primero son cuatro, luego perdida de la visión, nos vamos ahora”.

La joven de cabello castaño de cedro rindiéndose ante la insistencia de la rubia de llevarla de regreso, la conocía mejor que nadie, y si algo sabía, es que si a Adora se le metía algo a la cabeza, no había quien la detuviera. Ni siquiera ella, Catra podría persuadirla, pero no cuando se trataba de sí misma.

De regreso en la horda y tras una leve inspección de Adora en la “enfermería”, Catra estaba nuevamente en la habitación de los cadetes, recostada en la cama de Adora mientras esta se cepillaba diligentemente sus dientes. Sus brazos extendidos por sobre su cabeza y su mirada perdida en el camarote sobre ella.

Esa voz había sido real, ¿Qué era?

El pensamiento no la quería abandonar, y así se mantuvo hasta que llego la hora de dormir, arrebatándole el sueño mientras todos los demás descansaban en sus camas. Catra “durmiendo” a los pies de la cama de Adora, los pies de su compañera flectados para darle el espacio que necesitaba para dormir.

Catra sonrió ante se percató de ello.

 _Esa tonta de adora,_ pensó con cariño.

Su rostro volviéndose serio ante lo que venía a su mente, tenía que ir a buscar esa voz.

Con cuidado, se levanto de la cama de Adora, viéndola roncar plácidamente sobre su almohada, quería avisarle. La movió con cuidado, tratando de llamar su atención, Adora respondiendo a la segunda sacudida. Somnolienta y con los ojos apenas abiertos.

“¿Adora?”, le pregunto.

“¿Ca…tra? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?”.

“tengo que regresar a los bosques susurrantes, ¿me esperarías aquí?”

“Bosques susurrantes”, repitió melosamente, “¿para qué quieres ir a…hí?”.

“¿me esperas?”, insistió Catra.

“Si, si”, respondió Adora tratando de regresar a su sueño, “esperaré que vuelvas con barras grises, descuida”.

Catra evito una risa, llevándose una mano a su boca para cubrirla, al calmarse, volvió a acercarse a Adora mientras la arropaba. “iré por unas cuantas barras grises”.

Sacando una sonrisa en Adora.

Entonces Catra se escapo nuevamente de la zona del terror, evitando la guardia y volviendo a la nave que habían tirado en el estacionamiento, ahora que conocía un poco como usarla le resulto mucho más fácil y rápido salir del lugar. Dirigiéndose a toda velocidad donde las voces se aplacaban, teniendo que aparcar el vehículo en un sitio especifico para no cometer el mismo error que con Adora de ir a toda velocidad y no tener presente las consecuencias.

Al bajar, camino sin rumbo fijo, moviendo sus orejas de un lado a otro hasta donde “sentía” algún tipo de susurro. Dirigiéndose hacia él.

“Si, Catra”, se decía, “ve al bosque susurrante a buscar las voces imaginarias”, comentaba en voz alta burlándose, “a ver si encuentras una bestia con bastante hambre para devorarte, estúpida, ahh”, suspiro, “Adora tenía razón, me pegue fuerte en la cabeza”.

Una mueca en su rostro al decir esas palabras.

“Bestias, ¡No!, Adora no tiene razón, no seas estúpida”, rodo los ojos. Una luz llamando su atención al momento en que terminaba su oración.

Tomando una respiración audible mientras acechaba sigilosamente de donde provenía la iluminación.

Al pasar unas hojas de tamaño muy grande, sus orejas se encontraron haciendo un _“tic”,_ que llamo su atención hacia el otro extremo donde se encontraba, paralela a ella. La voz de una chica y un chico acercándose cada vez más.

“Bow, solo déjame liderar el camino, ¿vale?”, decía una voz algo chillona.

“la luz provenía del borde del bosque”, le respondía una voz más gruesa y marcada. Se le escuchaba calmado.

“Si, tu viste la luz. Es por aquí”, le reprochaba la voz femenina.

“El rastreador indica otro camino”.

Catra, sin mover un musculo de donde se encontraba, solo los observaba con curiosidad. Ambas voces apareciendo detrás de unas hojas similares a la que ella había pasado para “ver la luz”, la chica era de baja estatura y algo rechocha en físico, con un cabello corto de color rosa pastel, parecía llevar un enterito sin mangas de color purpura que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, una túnica encima de un purpura más claro. Catra podía notar un cierto tipo de capa colgándole de la espalda. Su piel era bronceada, tenía patillas.

El chico por su parte era de tez oscura y anchos hombros, con su cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, Catra pudo observar que llevaba armadura y el abdomen descubierto. De alguna manera su presencia era más amable de cierta forma, que la chica.

“¡Es por este camino!”, grito la chica, quien, al percatarse de la felina, jadeo y se detuvo.

Catra por su parte miro de un lado a otro.

“¡SOLDADO DE LA HORDA!”, declaró la chica. “AHHHHH”.

La joven de ojos heterocromáticos rodándolos ante el bullicio que causaban los invasores, dispuesta a encontrar la razón del porque esa roca aplacaba los susurros que escuchaba y el llamado que la atraía, se apoyo sobre sus manos y se impulso hacia adelante, corriendo con sus cuatro extremidades ágilmente.

Despreocupada de que no la alcanzarían, no vio venir cuando la joven gritona y mandona apareció en un haz luminoso y con brillo frente a ella, sacando de Catra un grito mientras enterraba sus garras en el suelo para frenar.

Aprovechando el impulso del freno para golpear con las piernas a la joven, empujándola lejos. Sonriente, a Catra se le movió una oreja con velocidad y ella por instinto se inclino hacia un lado, evitando exitosamente la flecha del muchacho. Al saltar hacia la roca para cubrirse, este brillo con más potencia, de pronto lo pequeña que era sin ser de importancia ante el tamaño que iba adquiriendo.

Dejando atónitos tanto a la gata como a los jóvenes.

“ehh… ¿Glimmer?”, dijo el muchacho con algo de sorpresa.

“¡preocúpate por encontrar la fuente de la luz, Bow!”, le recriminó. Haciendo que de sus manos brotara más brillo rosado, el cual lanzo hacia Catra.

“¡Ah!”, gritó, “¡Para!”.

Al Catra apoyarse en la roca que ocupaba para cubrirse esta emitió una luz mucho más intensa que cubrió a todos los presentes.

De pronto, Catra había dejado de encontrarse en el bosque, en cambio parecía estar rodeada por cristales triangulares, de distintos tamaños y ángulos unos con otros, signos que no entendía destacando de ellos.

La felina de piel bronceada tenía todo el pelaje encrespado y la cola curvada hacia abajo, a veces realizando pequeños espasmos mientras se levantaba de su lugar y trataba de mirar alrededor en busca de algo conocido.

“hola Catra”, la llamo una voz.

Catra reconociéndola de la persona que la había llamado en sus ¿visiones?

Sin perder un segundo, se abalanzo a ella.

“¿¡Quién eres!?”, le gritó. Pasando a través de esta y chocando con un muro. “ahhh”.

“Mi nombre es Light Hope”, le respondió la entidad, girándose lentamente y sin inmutarse hacia ella. “he estado un largo tiempo esperando por ti, pero…”.

Catra levantándose nuevamente, y arremetiendo contra ella por segunda vez, repitiendo el resultado.

“no podía alcanzarte hasta que no reestablecieras tu conexión con la tiara”. Termino por decir.

La joven sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras negaba con la cabeza para tratar de recuperar el enfoque, al levantarse esta vez, decidió no volver a lanzársele, sino que recurrir a las palabras.

“¿De que estas hablando? ¿Cuál tiara? Yo no…”, le recriminaba Catra cada vez con menor paciencia.

“La tiara que se encontraba oculta en el santuario”. Le respondió Light Hope, el holograma de una Tiara apareciendo entre medio de ambas, con un pequeño diamante en el centro, más que ser recta parecía estar curvada, como si del diamante hubiesen brotado dos alas que formarían una circunferencia perfectamente lisa y pulcra.

Catra, inicialmente la miro embalsamada, fascinada por la luz que emitía, pacifica. Pero al recordar de donde la había conseguido, recupero su postura incrédula y se cruzó de brazos con decepción, “cierto, el santuario que resulto ser una patética roca”.

“Etheria te necesita, Catra ¿responderás a su llamado?”, le insistió Light Hope ignorándola. “¿Lucharás por el honor de Grayskull?”.

“¿debo saber que es Grayskull? Oh, ¡Por favor!, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, ¿Por qué habría una tiara en mitad de la nada DENTRO de una roca pequeña y fea? ¿Cómo una tiara tendría poder? ¿Por qué yo? Yo no soy nada especial… ¡no entiendo!”

“lo harás”.

Catra se detuvo con sus palabras, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa ante su pequeño arrebato de dudas. Light Hope haciendo desaparecer la figura de la tiara para ser reemplazado por una luz que se emitía desde su espalda, esta de pronto apagándose a su alrededor para explotar una ultima vez en un fuerte halo de luz.


	2. El poder, Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra despierta atrapada por el par de rebeldes, la persecución de una criatura forzándolos a cooperar y liberando un poder que ninguno de los presentes pudo haber imaginado.

Catra sintiendo un pequeño dolor de cabeza mientras se esforzaba por abrir los ojos, los parpados sintiéndolos de alguna manera más pesados, que cuando tenía que levantarse a entrenar por la madrugada con el resto de los cadetes. Se quejo unas cuantas veces hasta que lo consiguió.

Sus ojos apenas enfocándose cuando escucho un grito a su lado.

“¡OYE, YA DESPERTÓ!”, grito Bow desde el costado izquierdo de su cara.

Catra poniéndose en alerta inmediatamente y levantando sus manos por reflejo junto con un gritó, alcanzando a propinarle un golpe en la mandíbula al muchacho, sintiendo de esta forma que, de hecho, sus manos estaban atadas en las muñecas.

“OW”, se quejó Bow.

“¿Qué me paso?”, pregunto la morena aun con el estupor de haber despertado, asimilando su situación. Mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza.

“CÁLLATE, BASURA HORDIANA. YO HAGO LAS PREGUNTAS AQUI”, le gritaba Glimmer desde su costado derecho, a escasos centímetros de Catra, a medida que iba hablando se iba levantando del suelo para quedar con una visión por sobre la cabeza de la felina. Catra bajando los ojos en señal de incredulidad, y suspirando cansada ante la simple idea de tener que soportar por más segundos a la gritona de la niña. “¿Cómo hiciste para llegar tan lejos en los bosques susurrantes?”.

“Wow”, respondió Catra sorprendida, “en serio, ¿ESTA es tu primera pregunta? Wow, impresionante, de verdad”. Antes que la chica que lanzaba brillitos comenzará a responderle, Catra se levantó del suelo con agilidad, “en primera, NO soy basura, y en segunda, lo hice caminando, brillitos. DUH”.

“Claro, claro”, Glimmer la miraba sin creerle mientras le estiraba una mano, enseñándole a una distancia prudente la tiara que sostenía en esta. “¿y se supone que debo creerte que así de fácil encontraste NUESTRA tiara?”.

Catra rió, “ppfff, ¿su Tiara? chica, que la tiara estaba en la mitad de la nada recién”.

“los bosques susurrantes están bajo la protección de la rebelión, eso la vuelve NUESTRA tiara, TU tienes suerte de haber llegado tan lejos como lo hiciste”.

“créeme brillitos, la suerte no tuvo nada que ver aquí”, señalo más para sí misma Catra. Quien recién se percataba de la presencia de Bow a pocos metros de ella, su arma estaba guardada y él estaba mirándola con ¿simpatía?, “tú en realidad no destacas mucho ¿verdad?”, le levanto una ceja en su dirección.

A Catra pareciéndole extraña la calma y paz que parecía rodear al muchacho, la felina notando ahora que lo tenía un poco más cerca que poseía un peinado medio afro rizado y que además sus ojos eran negros.

El joven sonriéndole con simpatía, “soy Bow, de cualquier forma”.

A ella cayéndosele la mandíbula ante la amistosa forma en que le hablaba, “¿hablas en serio?”, le preguntó ya sin entender el porqué de su comportamiento.

“sí, ¿por qué no?”, se encogió de hombros.

“acabo de golpearte en la mandíbula hace cinco minutos, genio”, Catra sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún minuto.

“vámonos, Bow”, Glimmer golpeando un hombro de Bow para que se alejará un poco de Catra, “llevemos a esta basura de regreso a Luna brillante para que sea interrogada apropiadamente”. Llevándose a Bow con ella a un lugar más apartado y privado.

Catra, de pie y sin saber que hacer miro hacia todos lados con calma, se miró las manos atadas y con una sonrisa que fue creciendo en su rostro, vio como la garra de su dedo índice estaba a la vista, imitando el movimiento cuando rascaba el metal de su cama, o como si llamará a alguien con el dedo, poco a poco fue cortando la cuerda que la retenía. Sus orejas en dirección de donde se habían marchado los jóvenes para estar atenta a cualquier ruido que proviniera de ahí, al escuchar hojas moviéndose bajo las manos y retrajo su garra.

Glimmer mirándola con el ceño fruncido mientras que Bow lo hacía amistosamente, Catra en realidad no comprendía a ese sujeto.

Agito su cola una vez, Glimmer pasando delante de ella, ordenándole avanzar y seguirla, Catra sacándole la lengua a su espalda, el chico llegando a su lado a los segundos para al parecer, asegurarse que efectivamente cumpliera con las ordenes de Glimmer.

“debe ser una broma”, negó Catra mientras avanzaba junto con ellos, retomando su trabajo con la garra y la soga que envolvía sus muñecas.

El silencio mientras caminaban siendo aburrido para la felina, pues ignoraba o no le importaba la falta de tema de conversación, tenía dudas si, y la verdad era que sabía perfectamente que el par de idiotas con los que iba en realidad sabrían lo mismo o menos que ella, la voz que la llamaba ya no lo hacía y tampoco escuchaba susurros en su cabeza que la hostigaran, así que asumía que fuera lo que fuera, estaba bien. Le faltaba poco para libarse de ellos y aún podía encontrar el vehículo que había abandonado si seguía su propio aroma.

Inhalo para comprobar, sus orejas y cola reaccionando al no sentir su propio aroma en el aire, la esencia siendo cubierta por vegetación y frutos desconocidos. Se mordió el labio y luego se pasó la lengua, tendría que idear otro plan, ella no era muy buena en navegación, pero era buena ideando planes, si escalaba con sus garras a la copa de los árboles, podría encontrar de donde había venido y por donde tendría que ir.

De pronto escuchando nuevamente, la conversación que llevaban los dos con los que estaba.

“¿Podrías por favor confiar en mí una vez?”, le decía a Bow, la chica con una voz más… amable, que con como hablaba con ella.

“sabes que siempre confió en ti, pero…”, Bow mirando hacia alrededor con unos ojos mas inquisitivos, “estoy empezando a aterrarme un poco, me refiero, crecí alrededor de estos bosques y creo jamás haber caminado por un lugar así”.

“¿te refieres a que eres capaz de distinguir este tronco—”, interrumpió Catra, señalando con sus manos un árbol a su lado, “—de ese tronco?”, ahora uso su barbilla para indicarle que mirará al tronco del otro lado, riendo en cuanto lo hizo. “eso es bastante impresionante”.

“solo digo que he oído historias de cosas raras que aparecen por aquí”, termino por decir Bow, su cara cada vez más afligida mientras miraba alrededor.

“esta bien, ¿bueno? Solo… déjame resolver esto”, le respondió Glimmer.

Catra viendo como desaparecía nuevamente en brillos.

“ooookeeey, tan delicada”, sonrió Bow, levantando con su arco una rama que estaba por molestar a Catra en su camino. “lo siento por ella, usualmente es bastante simpática”.

Catra rió, “seh, lo note. Es un verdadero encanto”.

Bow riendo con ella, “lo es”.

“es una princesa, aun así…”, Catra fijándose en si su expresión cambiaba, la misma sonrisa boba en su rostro mientras continuaban sobre sus pasos, “si sabes que es una princesa, ¿verdad?”.

“Claro”. Su sonrisa más amplia mientras miraba hacia el frente, al parecer, sabiendo donde se encontraba la pelirosada princesa.

“ffuuf, buenas noticias entonces”, Catra deteniéndose de cortar la soga para hablar con más atención, “¿Cómo puedes seguirla? Digo, solo mírala”.

Ambos deteniéndose para encontrar a Glimmer sobre un tronco elevado, mirando el rastreador con el ceño fruncido, el cual se profundizaba más y más hasta que dejo de observarlo para dar un fuerte grito al aire, volviendo a desaparecer.

Al ver a Bow, a Catra casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando notó que el chico de hecho estaba más contento al verla actuar así.

 _A este chico tiene que verlo un doctor,_ pensó Catra, rendida ante la idea que existiera algo que perturbara la felicidad del joven bronceado.

Se escucho un fuerte quejido proveniente de la princesa, Bow tomando las muñecas de Catra para que lo acompañara en su encuentro, sus ojos preocupados mientras corrían para alcanzarla, los ojos de Catra percatándose de la manera en que la llevaba, la calidez que desprendía su mano, sus labios apretándose un poco al recordar fugazmente la similitud que este tenía con las manos de Adora. Sus orejas cayendo un poco a sus lados.

Al Bow detenerse, Catra volvió a mirar hacia adelante, sus pupilas dilatándose mientras observaba como la princesa se encontraba al medio de unas ruinas destruidas, la imagen desalentadora para cualquier que la observará. Vio de reojo al muchacho, notando como su semblante era más serio, se mantenía en silencio mientras observaba a la joven.

Catra no podía dar comentario de lo visto, ella sabía que posiblemente la causa de ello era la horda.

La princesa recogiendo del suelo una pieza de lo que parecía era cerámica. Tras verla un momento, se giro hacia ella con un enojo que reconocía.

“esto es tu culpa”, le dijo con odio.

“¿hah? ¿mi culpa? Ni siquiera he estado aquí antes”, se defendió Catra, no queriendo aceptar culpas en las que no tuvo parte.

“¡PERO TU GENTE LO HA ESTADO! Todo lo que hacen es envenenar nuestros lagos, quemar nuestras ciudades ¡Ustedes destruyen todo a su paso! ¡y eres parte de ellos!”.

Catra retrocediendo un poco ante la dureza de su acusación, pues de cierto modo, tenía razón. Ella pertenecía a la horda, siempre supo de sus acciones y lo mal que actuaban, pues muchas veces ella era la receptora incluso de sus males.

Glimmer al no conseguir respuesta o queja de ella, se volteó y continuo su camino, dando un pequeño salto para bajar un paso desnivelado. Catra mirando hacia un lado con los hombros bajos. Bow recién interfiriendo para hablar.

“eso si fue algo...”, menciono, dejando la idea en el aire, “¿estás bien?”.

“¿te preocupas por la basura hordiana?”, le respondió mirándolo con agonía y media sonrisa.

Bow quedándose en silencio y sorprendido ante su respuesta, él había escuchado anteriormente a Catra quejarse de que se refirieran a ella de esa forma, para ahora utilizarlo de esa manera.

“yo siempre supe lo que hacíamos”, comenzó a contar Catra, mirando hacia donde Glimmer se encontraba, siguiéndola con sus ojos de color amarillo pálido y turquesa, su cola meneándose de un lado a otro y envolviendo al rato una de sus piernas. “y aún así continuaba entrenando, no por gusto”, rio, “sino porque me podían desechar si no lo hacía y también… tenía a una amiga que estaba conmigo”.

“wow, eso suena… a que no tuviste una vida muy fácil”, dio un paso más cerca de ella, mirándola con compasión.

Catra se encogió de hombros.

“llegue a la horda de pequeña, no recuerdo de mi vida antes de eso”. Admitió.

“ahora tiene más sentido que los llamen la horda del mal”.

“¿así nos llaman?”, levanto una oreja Catra.

Bow se cruzo de brazos, “si, todo el mundo los conoce de esa forma”.

“aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”, escucharon gritar a Glimmer, quien venía corriendo hacia ellos con la tiara en las manos, sus ojos asustados, “hay algo ahí, algo grande”.

Bow sacando una flecha de su espalda y tomando su arco, “¿Qué tanto?”.

El suelo bajo sus pies empezando a temblar de la nada, haciendo que los tres cayeran al suelo mientras se formaba una grieta que avanzaba hacia ellos, a cierta distancia saliendo de la tierra una criatura gruesa y grande en tamaño, de múltiples ojos de color azul brillante, pequeñas antenas cubrían su espalda y tenía varias patas en punta como tenazas. Su boca grande y con múltiples corridas de colmillos. Su figura muy similar a un insecto.

“aaah”, dio un quejido Bow, “así de grande entonces”.

La criatura acercándose a ellos a pasos agigantados, levantando una de sus patas para atravesar a Glimmer, Bow gritándole que tuviera cuidado y ella logrando teletransportarse a tiempo de sitio, dejando la tiara tirada en el suelo. Catra siguiendo con la vista a la princesa, que tras al haber aparecido en un lugar cercano, pero más elevado, aprovecho la oportunidad para tirársele encima y aferrarse un tiempo a su cabeza, haciendo que todo su cuerpo emitiera un fuerte halo de luz que cegó a la criatura.

No siendo del todo efectivo, pues pronto recupero su visión y ahora los atacaba con sus pinzas con más ímpetu y enojo, haciendo que el trio retrocediera en distintas direcciones, fijando su atención en Catra al ser la más cercana, la felina no tuvo muchas dificultades en esquivar por medio de saltos de un lado a otro aun con las manos atadas, en un momento cayendo en una grieta producida por la criatura y quedando un pie atorado en él.

Intento sacarlo, pero no quería ceder. La criatura acercándosele para lastimarla, Bow interponiéndose entre ambos mientras le disparaba una de sus flechas a la criatura, antes del impacto esta detonando y expulsando un viscoso liquido verde que sello momentáneamente la boca de la criatura, la cual de una mordida fácilmente se libró. Glimmer colocándose delante de su compañero mientras lanzaba de sus manos continuos ataques brillantes entre gritos, sus ojos cerrados.

Catra observaba como la atención de la criatura ahora se fijaba en sus captores, aprovecho la oportunidad para sacar el pie de donde lo tenía atrapado y al hacerlo, miro una vez más a su dirección, viendo como brillitos había sido arrinconada en un árbol y el chico trataba de frenar el avance de la criatura con una soga que estaba unida al arco. Bow siendo tirado hacia adelante y chocando con el mismo árbol con el que se había golpeado Glimmer, cayendo sobre ella y ahora ambos siendo arrinconados por la criatura.

La princesa en un acto desesperado, sin parar de lanzarle brillos a la criatura entre gritos, sin ser efectivo para la causa.

Catra con un pequeño movimiento de muñecas, rompiendo la soga que aprisionaba sus manos, esta cayendo al suelo mientras ella recogía la tiara, la cual desprendía pequeñas corrientes eléctricas en sus manos, el brillo de está siendo intermitente.

“debe ser una condenada broma”, se quejó Catra.

Cerrando sus ojos al escuchar los gritos de ambos chicos y los gruñidos de la criatura.

“¡AH! ¡Bien!”, dijo para sí misma mientras se colocaba la tiara, “¡oye, bestia estúpida!”.

Logrando captar la atención del insecto, quien ahora se dirigía hacia ella con velocidad y mucho más molesto. La cola de Catra erizándose ante esto.

“demonios, ¿y ahora qué?”, se preguntó mientras esquivaba una de sus patas, “¿esto tiene algún botón de inicio?”, salto nuevamente, “No sé ¿una palabra mágica? ¿algo? ¡¿Cómo peleas con una tiara?! ¡Demonios!”.

Catra aun esquivando los ataques de la criatura por medio de saltos, tratando de hacerle daño con sus garras, sin ningún efecto pues parecía estar cubierta de una fuerte coraza. Mostrando sus dientes, ahora ella se vio acorralada por la criatura una de sus patas a punto de alcanzarla, Catra levantando sus manos para cubrirse. En cuanto la pata tuvo contacto con la tiara en su cabeza, comenzando a brillar.

Inmediatamente causando en ella un frenesí de imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza, la imagen de un planeta destruido acercándosele y desapareciendo, luego el de Etheria repitiéndolo, después vio un valle glorioso y brillante, con un palacio al final y rocas alrededor, después una zona rocosa y áspera, la vista de un palacio cristalino, la figura de Light Hope llamándola.

Catra después visualizando a una guerrera iluminada por los rayos del sol, la voz de Light Hope en su cabeza preguntándole nuevamente:

“¿Lucharás por el honor de Grayskull?”.

Catra susurro con los dientes apretados, “por el honor… de Grayskull”.

Un haz de luz envolviéndola en todo su esplendor, Catra sintiendo como una energía abrazadora la consumía y le aumentaba el tamaño que tenía, su ropa ardiendo mientras era reemplazada por una nueva, la tiara pequeña en su frente aumentando de tamaño, rodeando los bordes de su rostro con pequeños cuernos hacia adentro, la gema colocándose al centro mientras formaba dos picos en forma de U. Sus hombros siendo cubiertos por una armadura dorada que tenía un pequeño espacio vacío con la forma de un triángulo invertido hacia abajo en la parte de su cuello, de sus hombros saliendo en punta y en su pecho llegando hasta el centro de su corazón también en forma de triángulo invertido.

Su blusa sin manga de dos tonos de naranja rojizo siendo reemplazado por un vestido sin mangas de color fucsia que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, debajo de su armadura con una figura negra similar a un rostro con orejas, a los costados de su cintura dos pequeños cortes horizontales de color negro muy similares a sus tres marcas de color marrón claro en sus brazos. Su cadera era rodeada por dos cinturones, uno más grueso que el otro. Sus mallas de color violeta rojizo cambiando por mallas negras que también envolvían sus pies, dejando expuesto sus talones y dedos, estas tenían dos rasgaduras en los muslos al frente y sus rodillas eran protegidas por una armadura del mismo dorado con forma de diamante, su cola cambiando a un color amarillo con una pequeña joya a la mitad de esta. En sus brazos apareció una protección negra que terminaba y comenzaba en punta, en el dorso de su mano el símbolo de la punta de una flecha rojiza. Sus palmas y dedos descubiertos, pero con un anillo dorado en el pulgar e índice, en su dedo medio teniendo dos. 

La criatura delante de ella bajando sus antenas, llevando su estómago a tierra y mostrando una actitud más sumisa ante Catra y su nueva forma, la luz que emanaba de su cuerpo aun persistiendo. Sin saber lo que le había ocurrido o por qué se había detenido la criatura, bajo la vista para observarse, viendo su cambio de imagen y sorprendiéndose mientras el pánico comenzaba a tomarla.

“Pero ¿¡qué!?”, gritó eufórica.

Destransformandose y volviendo a su apariencia normal, cayendo al suelo ante la sorpresa que no se quitaba.

Glimmer apareciendo delante de ella para arrebatarle la tiara de su cabeza, Catra sosteniéndola con ambas manos en su cabeza.

“¡¿Qué hicieron conmigo!? ¡¿Qué es esto!?”, les exigió Catra.

“¿¡Nosotros!? ¡Quédate donde estas!”, le respondió Glimmer.

“OHH, NONONONO, TU ME VAS A DECIR QUE OCURRE CONMIGO”, le dijo Catra con determinación, “Yo nunca me había convertido en algo como eso, definitivamente ustedes me hicieron algo”.

“¿¡Como yo te voy a hacer algo a ti!? ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hiciste en primer lugar!”.

“¡Okey, todo el mundo A CALMARSE!”, interfirió Bow, sosteniendo las manos de ambas que luchaban por conseguir la tiara, ya con una voz más calmada, prosiguió, “¿Nos puedes decir como hiciste eso?”.

“¿¡De verdad crees que si supiera estaría aquí luchando con brillitos!?”, le grito Catra soltándose de una mano para señalar a la princesa frente a ella, “eso es ridículo. Yo solo me puse la tiara y boom, una palote de 3 metros”.

“No importa como lo hizo, solo hay que asegurarnos de que ¡NO. LO. HAGA. DE. NUEVO!”, gritó Glimmer, arrebatándole a Catra la tiara.

En cuanto lo hizo la criatura despertando nuevamente, atacándolos con agresividad, su enfoque especialmente hacia Glimmer, Catra viendo como nuevamente los tenían arrinconados, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando escucho con sus orejas como Bow se le acercaba corriendo.

“¡Hazlo de nuevo! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!”, decía.

“debes estar de broma”, le dijo Catra en su estupor.

El chico de verdad le sorprendía.

“¡Bow!”, Glimmer apareciendo a su lado.

“¡solo haz lo que hiciste hace rato!”, insistía.

“no tengo idea de lo que hice hace rato, ese es el problema”.

“Agh, no hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos”.

Catra, Bow y Glimmer corriendo sin rumbo lejos de la bestia, la felina llevando la tiara en su mano. Los tres subiendo con rapidez la colina en la que parecían encontrarse, Catra con su agilidad pronto tomando la delantera, teniendo que frenar de lleno en cuanto se vio al borde de una caída.

“woah”, exclamó, girándose para avisar a los otros dos.

Sin ser lo suficientemente rápida para hacerlo, pues pronto Glimmer choco con ella, Catra logrando mantener a ambas aun en el borde, pero no así con Bow, quien al chocar con ambas hizo que los tres rodaran por el pequeño precipicio. La nariz de Catra llenándose de polvo que la hacía querer estornudad, al tocar tierra, pensó estar a salvo, pero el peso de la chica y el chico sobre ella pronto le arrebato su oxígeno.

“ouh, mis 9 vidas”, exclamó.

Al ver hacia el frente se encontró con unas ruinas con símbolos extraños.

“¿Qué es este lugar?”, preguntó, la bestia respondiéndole en lugar de los jóvenes.

Bow levantándose inmediatamente mientras ayudaba a Glimmer y a Catra a levantarse, “ni idea, pero cualquier lugar es mejor que estar afuera con esa cosa”. Glimmer recogiendo antes que Catra la tiara que había soltado.

Bow tacleando la puerta para abrirla, sin éxito. Sus intentos con las manos y su arco sin dar resultado alguno. Glimmer quejándose a su lado.

“todo el mundo atrás, nos puedo meter ahí dentro”, Señaló.

“Glimmer, no, nunca has teletransportado a tres personas antes”, le advirtió Bow.

“¿Tienes alguna mejor idea ahora?”.

“¿eh? ¿chicos?”, les señalo Catra al ver como la criatura se acercaba amenazadoramente. De pronto observando hacia la puerta y empujando a Glimmer para ver mejor, “al parecer necesita una contraseña”.

“¿puedes leerlo?”, le preguntó Bow.

“¡¿No saben leerlo ustedes?!”, les grito Catra.

La felina de pronto diciendo en voz alta una frase tras la pregunta de Bow de si conocía la contraseña, al lograr que la puerta cediera, Glimmer se quejó, pero todos entraron sin decir nada ante la proximidad de la criatura, la oscuridad que había dentro pillando por sorpresa a todos menos a Catra, que vio con atención el lugar, evitando a Bow y haciéndole patita a Glimmer, logrando que esta cayera.

Bow llamándola preocupado mientras esta lo calmaba diciendo que solo se había caído, haciendo una bola brillante en su mano que iluminaba el escenario frente a ella. Los ojos de Catra brillando de manera curiosa con esto.

“me aterras”, exclamó Glimmer muy tranquila mientras pasaba a un lado de ella.

“así que… ¿siempre has sido capaz de leer la letra de los primeros?”, le preguntó Bow.

“no sé a qué te refieres con la letra los primeros, yo solo leí, me sorprende que ustedes no sepan hacerlo”.

“¿Qué más no nos estas contando?”, le exigió Glimmer.

“sí me vas a culpar de todo lo ocurrido, mejor súmate a la fila, princesa”.

“claroooo ¿de verdad crees que voy a creer que misteriosamente aprendiste un lenguaje extinto y que lograste abrir la puerta como si nada?”, le respondió sarcásticamente.

“escúchame”, se enojó Catra, acercándose lo más posible a ella, “si vas a ser un dolor en mi trasero todo el camino, mejor acaba conmigo, que ya me cansé de escuchar tus quejas”.

“¿tus quejas? ¡yo soy quien debería quejarme de la actitud que tienes!”

“¡Yo no pedí ser una princesa! ¡Lo único que haces es meternos en problemas!”.

“¿Problemas? ¡tú nos metiste en todo esto! ¿Qué hacías en los bosques? Tu plaga de la horda es la culpable de todo lo que ocurre en Etheria”.

“oh, wow, cálmate Glimmer, ella no quiso decirlo así, nos salvó”, le recordó Bow.

“¡No me importa, Bow, no podemos confiar en ella… ¿has olvidado todo lo que la horda nos ha hecho? La gente que perdimos”, la voz de la princesa quebrándose mientras estaba al borde las lágrimas. Sorbeteando su nariz, se limpió los ojos mientras recuperaba la compostura, manejando la bola de luz brillante por sobre su cabeza levitando, “tenemos que encontrar otra forma de salir para llegar a Luna Brillante, mi madre sabrá qué hacer con ella”.

Catra negaba con la cabeza mientras veía como Glimmer pasaba por delante de ella, “dime que su madre no es igual”.

Bow le sonrió solamente, “gracias por salvarnos hace un rato, en vez de abandonarnos”.

“pfff”, exclamó Catra, “yo no los salve, no digas estupideces”.

“¿estas seguras que no nos quieres ni un poquito?”.

“asssh, que molesto eres, apártate antes que te pegue otra vez”.

“claaaaaaro”.

Ambos continuando su camino junto a la princesa, Bow dándose cuenta de que en realidad la felina jamás había mencionado su nombre, únicamente el de su amiga, Catra mirando hacia abajo un segundo para pensar sobre si responder o no a la pregunta, al ver la verdadera curiosidad e interés del muchacho, sus orejas bajaron y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, diciéndole su nombre. Los ojos de Bow iluminándose mientras se llevaba una mano a su rostro, mencionándole lo tierna que le había salido eso.

“¡NO SOY LINDA!”, le gritó Catra, pateándolo al costado mientras avanzaba un poco más rápido.

Chocando de esta manera con Glimmer, quien le llamo la atención y luego suspiro para calmarse, indicando hacia delante de ella la posibilidad de que la estructura perteneciera a los primeros. Catra preguntándole sobre quienes eran estos famosos “primeros”, recibiendo una respuesta sarcástica de parte de Glimmer, molestando a Catra y haciendo que su cola le recorriera la espalda levemente, asustando a la princesa y sacando risas de la gatita. Glimmer enseñándole su puño como si fuera a pegarle, Catra preparándose para recibirlo como competencia, en su rostro una sonrisa juguetona. Su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Llegando a interferir Bow para calmar los aires, éste preguntándole a Catra si conocía a los primeros, al Catra mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados y sacar sus garras, Bow prosiguió a explicarle lo que conocía de ellos. Al acabar preguntándole como es que sabía leer su escritura siendo que nunca había escuchado de ellos.

Catra se encogió de hombros, “ha sido un día particularmente raro, supongo”.

Glimmer quejándose, “necesitamos ver más terreno, todo el mundo”, comenzó a decir mientras atraía la bola brillante donde sus manos se encontraban, “atrás”.

Bow acercándose a ella para recibir la tiara con una mano, tocando su hombro con la otra, “¿estás segura de esto? Aún falta un largo camino para que puedas recargarte en Luna Brillante”.

“pppfff ¿recargarte? ¿así que eres como una batería, princesa?”, se burló Catra.

“¡Bow!”, le llamó la atención.

Catra dejando de escuchar sus palabras en cuanto visualizo con más atención la bola de luz, que ahora seguía a las manos de Glimmer, que las movía de un lado a otro en queja y para dar a enfatizar algo, los ojos heterocromáticos de Catra dilatándose mientras sus garras salían y su cola se movía.

Lentamente acechando a la princesa, quien seguía discutiendo. Cuando estaba a punto de tirársele encima, Glimmer lanzando la bola brillante hacia el cielo. Catra por reflejo saltando hacia los hombros de Bow, usándolos para tratar de alcanzar la luz. Sin lograrlo. Lo intento un par de veces más saltando por si misma eso sí.

Al escuchar una risa burlona a su costado, se congelo en su puesto, su cola tiesa como fierro y su posición rígida mientras giraba su cuello con un sonrojo que pronto cubría todo su rostro. Bow maravillado y divertido viéndola mientras que Glimmer tenía una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

“así que eres como realmente un gato”, le comenzó a decir.

“¡No lo soy!”, se defendió avergonzada Catra.

Glimmer levanto una ceja en su dirección y movió un dedo, la luz moviéndose mientras las orejas de Catra padecían un tic.

“¿estás segura?”, le repitió.

Catra se cruzó de brazos, “completamente, brillitos”.

Bajo su ojo derecho sufriendo un tic al igual que sus orejas. Ella estaba poniendo todo de si para no seguir sus instintos animales y seguir la luz, la tentación llamándola peor que la voz de Light Hope en el bosque susurrante.

“wow”, exclamó Bow, “oye, eres tú”.

“¿Qué?”, su mirada ahora posándose en la pared que Glimmer había iluminado con su bola brillante, la figura de una mujer dibujada con distintos tipos de cristales en ella, de un tamaño colosal y significante, parecía tener años de antigüedad, “esto no se parece en nada a mí, no sé qué estás viendo”.

Bow rió, “no, tu otra tu. Cuando te transformaste”.

“aaaah, te refieres a cuando casi muero devorada y no sé cómo paso eso, sí, claro, ella”, les recordó sarcásticamente.

“puedes leer la inscripción, ¿no?”.

Catra se encogió de hombros, “hhhmmm, puedo intentar”, al inclinarse leyó sin dificultad, “dice…She-ra”.

La pared frente a ellos iluminándose de pronto, Catra retrocediendo instintivamente hacia detrás de los jóvenes, colocándolos al frente, la luz que comenzó a escalar por la pared haciendo que su atención felina volviera y sus pupilas se maravillaran con las luces.

Se tuvo que abofetear a si misma para no perder la compostura.

Las paredes y el suelo alrededor de ellos iluminándose al igual que la pared cristalina de enfrente. La aparición de un holograma asustando a todos y provocando que se apegarán mucho más entre ellos.

Su voz robótica preguntándoles que necesitaban, Bow siendo el primero en acercársele y tratar de comunicarse con la criatura. Sin lograr que este holograma le respondiera o siquiera negará su petición, indicando al final que se encontraba averiada. Glimmer indicándole que en realidad era antigua y que ya de por sí que funcionará en la actualidad era un milagro. Acercándosele para señalar su punto, su mano atravesó el holograma.

La luz azul que desprendía cambiando rápidamente a una roja mientras indicaba que no se reconocía al usuario.

“oh, genial, brillitos, ¿Qué acabas de hacer?”, le replico Catra.

“¡Nada! Solo…”.

“iniciando protocolo”, escucharon los jóvenes, las paredes a su alrededor cerrándose y algunas partiéndose al tener dificultad de completar el cierre. Comenzando a desmoronarse el lugar.

Bow solicitándole a Catra que hiciera algo para detenerlo.

“¿¡Y que quieres que haga!? No sé nada de aquí”.

“no lo sé, lo que sea”.

Catra rodo los ojos mientras trataba de observar el alrededor, buscando alguna pista que los sacará del lugar, o, por último, que detuviera lo que fuera que la maquina fuera a hacerles. Al ver el cristal y observar la figura de la heroína que supuestamente se había convertido, se le ocurrió una idea, apresurada se acercó hacia Glimmer.

“dame la tiara”, le exigió, extendiéndole su mano.

“¿¡Qué!?”.

“Dame la tiara”, le solicito de nuevo, ahora más determinada, “quieren que haga algo, ¿no? No sé porque, pero parece que ella es un tipo de llave, así que dame la tiara”.

Glimmer viéndola un segundo, “Eres una basura de la horda, no te daré la tiara”.

“aaaagh, bien, muramos a causa de tu ego, no me importa”. Levanto las manos Catra, exasperada con la actitud de la princesa.

Quien la tomo del brazo y sujeto a su amigo mientras les indicaba que resistieran. Bow gritándole que no lo que fuera que fuera a hacer, no lo hiciera. Entre un grito de esfuerzo teletransportándolos a los tres justo un segundo antes que una placa del cristal en el techo los aplastará.

Catra sintiéndose de cierta manera enferma con el viaje, pero esa sensación quitándose apenas visualizo que donde se encontraban ahora era afuera de la estructura y a muchos metros del suelo, llegando incluso a ver la copa de los gigantes arboles del bosque.

“¡WOAAAAH!”, gritaba mientras iban cayendo.

Bow llamando a su amiga pues se había quedado inconsciente. Al estar cada vez más cerca del suelo, el cabello de Catra se había comenzado a erizar cada vez más ante el susto. El joven disparando una flecha debajo de ellos que termino por formar una red que los atrapo entre los árboles. La espalda de Catra lo suficientemente tensa al igual que sus dientes para no poder cambiar de su posición por lo que fueron un par de minutos.

El chico aprovechando ese tiempo para llamar a su compañera y tratar de bajarla, al tocarla en el brazo, Catra lo miro con rapidez.

Bow levantando los brazos en señal de paz, pidiéndole que lo acompañara para estar más seguros, lentamente el cuerpo de Catra relajándose lo suficiente para salir de ahí. Los dos juntos ganándose a un lado de la princesa para ver si despertaba. Bow llamándola hasta que consiguió que la princesa respondiera.

“¿Funciono?”, pregunto apenas abrió los ojos.

“sí, funciono… apenas”, le respondió contento Bow.

“sí por apenas te refieres a un casi nos morimos, claro”.

“¿estás bien?”, le preguntó Bow para hacer que ignorará la respuesta de Catra.

Glimmer volteándose para ponerse de pie por sí misma, “si, creo que gaste mucho poder sacándonos de ahí”. Mencionó mientras se palpaba el costado de su cuerpo.

Bow ayudándola a levantarse con una sonrisa, “wow, me pregunto quién podría haberlo predicho, ah, cierto, YO”. Le recordó con una sonrisa triunfal.

“Bow”, le respondió.

“como hace una hora más o menos”.

“¡Bow!”.

“perdón, tan solo estoy contento qué estés bien”.

Catra quedándose a un lado de ellos con los brazos cruzados, observando como su conversación se iba desarrollando, sintiéndose de alguna manera desplazada de la situación, entendía que no podía ser de otra forma, y de alguna manera esa sensación le parecía tan familiar a la horda. Suspiro, trayendo la atención de la princesa a ella.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”, le preguntó.

“¿Disculpa?”, le preguntó dudosa.

“Bow y yo ni siquiera estábamos viéndote, pudiste ocupar tu oportunidad para irte”.

Catra miro hacia otro lado, era verdad, ella podía haberse marchado en cualquier minuto de hecho, incluso desde antes, pues solo debió haber hecho un poco de fuerza para liberarse de la soga que rodeaba sus muñecas, pero algo que le impedía marcharse.

“no lo sé, antes de llegar aquí no tenía intenciones de nada más que saber que era lo que me estaba llamando, o por qué, ya sabía de lo que era capaz la horda y me entrenaba con esa misma misión en mente pero… no hay nada ahí que realmente me haga desear regresar, si esto puede explicar de alguna manera porque escucho esos susurros, o porque esa voz me llama, supongo que vale la pena intentarlo”.

Los ojos de Glimmer abriéndose en sorpresa ante sus declaraciones, Bow saltando hacia Glimmer mientras se apoyaba en sus hombros.

“la mamá de Glimmer sabe mucho de los primeros, tal vez ella pueda ayudarte si vienes con nosotros”.

Catra no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se le formo en el rostro ante la invitación, aparte de Adora, nadie la invitaba tan amistosamente a algún sitio, teniendo muchos roces con Lonnie sobre todo y Octavia en la horda, ella podía decir que muchos de sus heridas eran a causa de peleas en las que se metía con el resto de los cadetes. Adora siendo la única figura amigable en sus recuerdos.

Bow le estiro su mano para cerrar la amistad, o así lo quería creer Catra en el fondo de su corazón, pero la actitud pesada de Glimmer hacia ella para que continuarán su camino, la hizo sentir apartada, cerrando su corazón nuevamente, apretó los labios al igual que sus manos mientras las baja al haberlas levantado para tomar la mano que se le ofrecía.

Era verdad.

Ella era un soldado de la horda y nada cambiaría eso, mucho menos una princesa quejica y gritona junto a su estúpido amigo.

En la horda por otra parte, Adora tenía que ser retenida para que no saliera en busca de su amiga, Shadow Weaver en persona yendo a buscarla para tratar de calmarla.

“Shadow Weaver”, la saludo esperanzada Adora, acercándosele mientras la saludaba militarmente un segundo, “Shadow Weaver, Catra no ha regresado de su salida de la última noche, estoy realmente preocupada por ella”.

La siniestra hechicera acariciando su hombro con delicadeza mientras la guiaba a una banca a sentarse, “oooh, Adora, no tienes que preocuparte por Catra, si ella decidió abandonar a la horda es su decisión, no tiene ninguna incumbencia contigo, querida”.

“pero—“, replico.

“deberías preocuparte por el bienestar de la horda al ser promovida, hay muchas misiones que necesitan tu total y completa atención, Adora”.

Adora bajo la cabeza con algo de tristeza, “no puedo concentrarme sabiendo que Catra está allá afuera corriendo riesgos”. Dijo con honestidad.

“Hoy sale el grupo a tomar Thaymor, como nueva capitana de la fuerza esperaba que fueras tú, Adora, la que liderara el asedio de la horda”.

Adora suspiró, “recuperar los terrenos que los rebeldes contaminan para mejorar Etheria, es nuestra prioridad”, se recordó a si misma, abriendo los ojos con determinación mientras se levantaba de la banca. “lo haré, Shadow Weaver, cuente conmigo”.

“así lo hago, Adora, asegúrate de lograr que las fuerzas de Lord Hordak obtengan los instrumentos necesarios para continuar”.

Adora asintió mientras veía como Shadow Weaver se retiraba del lugar, ella volviendo a sentarse en la banca para tomar su cabeza entre sus manos. Deseaba fervientemente ir a recuperar a Catra y traerla de regreso, recordaba que entre sueños creyó haberla escuchado preguntándole si ella la esperaría en la horda, y así lo hizo durante gran parte del día, evitando llamar la atención o consultarles a sus superiores, la cabeza fría hasta que llegó la hora de la comida y le entregaron barras cafés, sin poder evitarlo más saliendo a buscarla por todos los sitios y llegando a recurrir hasta a Shadow Weaver, que se encontraba en sus aposentos junto a lo que suponía, era su caldero de hechizos.

Sin lograr alguna respuesta favorable que la consolará, se levantó con firmeza a dirigirse hacia los camerinos, sacándose su chaqueta rojiza, siguiendo la camisa blanca que usaba. Quedando con su torso descubierto mientras se encaminaba hacia la ropa que se encontraba a disposición de los capitanes, eligiendo entre las prendas una camisa blanca más ajustada, de cuello mediano y con diseño de líneas en la parte del cuello y pecho, colocándose sobre ésta un corsé largo rojo que le llegaba hasta la cadera y formaba una pequeña V abajo, colocando la insignia de la horda encima de su corazón, el aire saliendo de sus pulmones en un lento suspiro al ajustarlo. Sacándose sus pantalones para cambiarlos por otros de un material más cómodo pero grueso, sus botas rojas con leves tintes plateados, una línea subiendo desde el dorso de su pie hasta arriba y así rodeando toda la circunferencia de su pierna, así con ambas botas. Colocándose un único cinturón con forma de V aplanado, a sus costados dejando pequeños cristales para que le sirvieran como sujetadores en caso de necesitar cargar algo. Cerro ese casillero y prosiguió a continuar al casillero de las armaduras, retirando de estas únicamente dos, un par de hombreras de color plateado verdoso pálido y un par de armaduras para los brazos, cortas, que solo cubrieran la parte superior del brazo y le permitieran movilidad, de una alineación medianamente gruesa, las muñequeras que permitían mantenerse fijas en sus brazos empezando debajo de sus muñecas, para así no impedirle movimiento.

Al cerrar ese casillero se acercó al espejo más cercano para observarse, la mirada confiada que se dió desapareciendo ante la falta de… “algo”, en su nuevo estilo como Capitana de la Fuerza.

Volvió a su casillero personal y saco su chaqueta roja, viendo la tela y trayendo de regreso los recuerdos que esta poseía, decidió volver a dejarla dentro, sacando de un costado una muy similar pero más nueva y de un rojo más sangriento. Sacando una navaja de su bota, comenzó a cortar el pedazo de ropa salvajemente, formando un tipo de pañoleta de gran tamaño, esta se la coloco debajo del cinturón en su cintura izquierda, permitiendo así que esta únicamente cayera en su muslo. Al irse a revisar nuevamente al espejo, sonrió.

Ésta si era una visión que imponía cierto respeto. Y lo necesitaría, pues ahora mismo iría al frente de una misión de recuperación y necesitaba hacer que el resto la escuchará y obedeciera. Sobre todo, si quería acabar pronto para encontrar a Catra.

Al su vista vagar por un rincón de la habitación, Adora levanto una ceja al ver de reojo como de detrás de los casilleros, se podía observar el reflejo de la luz de algo con lo que parecían joyas incrustadas.

\-------------------------------------------------- -----------------

Imagen de referencia de Magicatra (Catra como She-ra) y Adora (Catra aún no posee el estilo de la Catra del medio, tal vez solo la tiara es así de hecho):

Artista: @octaeteris (En twitter)


	3. Quebrarse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra necesita entrar a Thaymor, pero la verdad es que una vez dentro podría encontrarse con alguien a quien realmente no deseaba toparse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo con más divergencias, Ojala les guste
> 
> y realmente me ayudaría saber que tal lo estoy haciendo.  
> Saludos

“espero que realmente no pienses que me pondré eso”, menciono Catra con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

“aagggh, Catra, TIENES que ponerte esto si quieres entrar en el pueblo”, respondió Glimmer enojada, moviendo sus manos en el aire para darle énfasis a lo importante que era.

“no, brillitos”. Insistió.

Glimmer se quejo furiosa mientras daba un paso adelante, Bow interponiéndose en su camino sujetando sus hombros. Catra por su parte había saltado hacia una orilla, con sus cuatro extremidades tocando el suelo y con una postura de alerta en caso de necesitar huir. Prestando atención a la conversación que los jóvenes tenían delante de ella.

Glimmer insistiéndole en que debían continuar su camino pasara lo que pasara y que la basura hordiana (ella), los estaba retrasando con sus caprichos.

Bow calmándola mencionándole que no podía juzgar a Catra por cosas de la horda, ella era mejor que eso y él lo sabía. Catra bajando la cabeza con el rostro melancólico, sentándose en el suelo misteriosamente agotada.

“solo… déjame hablar con ella un momento ¿sí?”. le sonrió Bow a Glimmer.

Ella tras un suspiro exagerado aceptando la oferta de Bow.

Al Bow acercarse a Catra, la felina enseño sus garras. “un paso más sonrisas y te voy a rasguñar”.

Sacándole una risa al muchacho, “eres muy tierna ¿lo sabes?”.

Catra sonrojándose mientras lanzaba una de sus manos en su dirección y lo arañaba. Bow quejándose un segundo. La joven de heterocromáticos ojos saltando hacia un árbol y escalando hacia la rama más lejana, sacándole la lengua.

“no iré, sigan ustedes”, les mencionó.

Glimmer, después de asegurarse que su amigo se encontraba bien acercándose a ella con los brazos cruzados. “no somos nosotros los que quieren respuestas”.

“¿ah sí? Pues puedo vivir con un poco de voces en mi cabeza, princesa”.

“¿eso crees? Pues entonces—”, estaba empezando a decirle.

“¿y que te parece entrar solamente deshaciéndote de la insignia de la horda?”, le sugirió Bow.

Catra y Glimmer observándolo con atención.

“piensa en esto, tu ropa puede no ser la más amigable pero fuera de eso tienes unas tiernas características”.

Catra volvió a sonrojarse enojada, “¡Que no soy tierna!”. Y golpeo el árbol.

Bow levantando sus brazos, “okey, okey, no lo repetiré… solo… baja con nosotros y entrégame la insignia”. Catra lo miro con los ojos en blanco, “no me iré de aquí hasta que aceptes bajar”.

Catra suspiró, “aah, bien”. Saltando frente a él y cruzándose de brazos.

Glimmer apareciendo a su lado con el rostro sorprendido, llamando la atención de Catra.

“¿Qué?”, advirtió Catra.

“nada, no pensé que lo harías”, admitió, extendiéndole la mano.

La cual Catra observo con recelo hasta que al verla a sus ojos entendió lo que le estaba pidiendo. Mirando arriba y abajo, y notando la sonrisa amigable de Bow, poco a poco fue cediendo ante ambos, retirando de su cintura la insignia de la horda mientras la observaba, recuerdos buenos y malos apareciendo en su mente, obligándola a cerrar los ojos mientras lo depositaba bruscamente en la mano de Glimmer.

Quien con un simple movimiento lo lanzo detrás de un matorral que llegaba a sus rodillas.

“no siento que cambiara nada”, admitió Catra con un encogimiento de hombro.

“¿quieres que te busque algún accesor…?”, comenzó a decir Bow.

“no”, repitieron Catra y Glimmer al mismo tiempo.

Ambas mirándose tras eso, siendo Glimmer la primera en ceder a una risilla, Catra la observaba con dureza hasta que poco a poco iba siendo contagiada por la sonrisa de Glimmer, riendo con ella un segundo.

“Vamos, no querremos perder más tiempo aquí del necesario”. Indico Glimmer, sonriéndole. “¿Cierto?”.

Los ojos de Catra brillando de alguna manera con esperanza ante sus palabras, asintiendo mientras la seguía.

Mirando hacia todas partes mientras la seguía en silencio, había escuchado cosas del exterior, como vivían y demás, e incluso muchas veces había probado sus delicias dentro de la horda a través de contrabando que realizaba de vez en cuando, una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

Adora jamás se había enterado de ello.

O bueno, jamás había querido romper cualquier regla dentro de la horda que pudiera desacreditarla o romper su perfecta burbuja de como era la horda en realidad, ella no entendía, pero no por eso significaba que debería seguir devotamente a la causa.

Se permitía ciertos gustos de vez en cuando.

“¿Ves algo que te guste?”, le pregunto curiosamente Glimmer.

“ja, ya quisieras, no hay nada de su comida que me atraiga”. Decía confiada.

Glimmer observando la parte posterior de su cuerpo con ironía, “seguro que no”.

Deteniéndose un momento, se acerco a un puesto de comida mientras Bow y Catra la observaban, trayendo consigo más tarde un pequeño alimento de color rosado, el cual lanzo con desinterés hacia la hordiana, quien lo sujeto con ambas manos mientras la miraba reacia.

“no hago esto por ti, basura hordiana, pero sería problemático que te desmayaras de camino a Luna brillante”.

Catra la miro con detención, cambiando su vista de la comida a la princesa y viceversa, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro mientras daba un mordisco a la comida, su cola colocándose rígida y luego flácida mientras sus pupilas se abrían.

NADA DE LO CONTRABANDEADO SE PODÍA ACERCAR A LO QUE ESTABA COMIENDO.

Con cuidado, mastico una y dos veces más, disfrutando cada bocado hasta que lo termino, lamiendo sus dedos. Su mirada llegando hasta donde Glimmer y Bow le sonreían.

Glimmer con burla y Bow con ternura.

Un sonrojo cubriendo su rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y refunfuñaba.

“digan algo, y me aseguro de rebanarles sus gargantas mientras duerman”.

Glimmer sonrió con ironía mientras le daba la espalda y continuaba su camino, “si hasta crees que dormiría contigo cerca, que tierna”. Imito el tono de Bow. “vamos, basura hordiana, ya podrás disfrutar otro pedazo de nuestra asquerosa comida luego”.

“no me gusto tu tonta comida”.

“Si, si, lo que digas”.

El trio pasando a través de la multitud, muchas personas con cuernos chocando con ellos, felices, niños, jóvenes, algunos jugando con palos mientras otros se encontraban sentados en una mesa con comida para deglutir. Catra aferrándose a ella misma ante la visión que tenía.

En la horda nunca nada había sido de esa forma, tranquila, pacifica, amena, las comidas eran entregadas por bandejas y cada soldado veía por su cuenta donde deseaba comer, o con quien, sus variedades siendo barras de color gris o café. Adora disfrutando las grises al igual que ella, compartiéndoselas cuando las obtenía.

“Catra, cuidado”, escucho llamarla Bow.

Siendo demasiado tarde cuando choco con algo de gran tamaño, sus garras fueron lo primero que tuvo contacto posterior a su espalda.

El relinche del animal detrás de ella provocándole que su piel y pelaje se le erizara, su afelpado pelaje colocándose en puntas. Catra siendo lanzada hacia el otro lado de donde se encontraba de una sola patada del animal. Sus pezuñas chocando con la espalda de la felina. Bow y Glimmer corriendo hacia ella al ver lo ocurrido.

“okey, esto es nuevo”, mencionó Glimmer, “los caballos te odian”.

Catra quejándose tras un momento de silencio, apoyándose en sus brazos para levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia donde se encontraba el cuadrúpedo. “owwww, el sentimiento es mutuo”.

Bow ayudándola a levantarse.

La explosión de algo cerca de ellos llamando la atención de todos, Catra avanzando hacia donde observaba una nube negra creciendo desde el suelo.

“oh… No…”, susurro.

Adora encontrándose sentada dentro de un tanque con sus piernas abiertas, su mirada fija en la pantalla que mostraba como iban cayendo las estructuras de Thaymor, los destrozos que causaban sus fuerzas complaciéndola.

“Pelotón, informe”, exigió a través de su comunicador.

“lado sur neutralizado, hostiles huyen hacia el este”. Recibió de respuesta.

“bien”, sonrió. “oye, abre la escotilla, voy a salir”.

Le pidió al soldado que conducía el tanque, quien asintió mientras lentamente iba reduciendo la velocidad de la máquina, Adora cogiendo la vara a su lado. En cuanto se abrió la escotilla, se sostuvo con sus manos y se impulso hacia arriba, sacando su arma primero antes que su cuerpo. Al ser rígida tenía que saberse como usarla apropiadamente.

Se lanzo hacia el suelo con certeza, levantando la cabeza mientras observaba como a la lejanía corrían los hostiles de Thaymor, humillados, la mente de Adora solo podía susurrarle que lo que ellos cometían era una vergüenza para los soldados, huyendo de la batalla ante la superación de fuerza.

 _Qué vergüenza,_ pensaba.

Una explosión ocurriendo a su lado, llenando de humo su camino. Adora giraba el bastón con habilidad mientras corría hacia donde se encontraban los aldeanos, al alcanzarlos, se posiciono firmemente mientras hacia cara a quienes trataban de detenerla para que los más jóvenes huyeran.

Adora mantuvo el semblante tranquilo mientras observaba su alrededor, golpeando certeramente en las costillas del primer hostil con cuernos de color café, retrocediendo un paso mientras el segundo se le abalanzaba. Adora que tenía sujeto el bastón con ambas manos, siendo la derecha la que tenía más lejos de su cuerpo, cambio la distribución del arma.

Bloqueando al hostil con el lado izquierdo, obligándolo a bajar sus manos, Adora aprovechando esta oportunidad para llevar el lado derecho hacia su rostro. Causándole una fuerte contusión en la cabeza que lo derribo al suelo.

El grito de una criatura lanzándosele nuevamente desde su espalda, provocando que se girara, alcanzando a cubrirse de su atacante. Cayendo al suelo y llevando su pie al abdomen de este. Usando el peso de su propio enemigo e inercia para lanzarlo.

Adora se levanto con rapidez y se puso en posición para enfrentar lo que fuera que se le viniera encima. Sus ojos abriéndose en sorpresa al igual que su boca, al observar a una pequeña morena con el cabello castaño de cedrón, dos mechones más claros saliendo detrás de sus negras orejas. Catra negando con su cabeza en un intento por recomponer su visión tras el golpe.

Adora bajando el bastón lentamente al tiempo que pestañeaba.

Las pecas que Catra poseía bajo los ojos llamando la atención de Adora. En cuanto los ojos de ambas se encontraron, ahora era el turno de Catra de sorprenderse.

“No, Adora, tu no…”, comenzó a decir apretando los labios.

“¿Catra?”, le preguntó esperanzada dando un paso hacia ella.

“si, tontita, soy yo ¿Quién más?”, respondió con una leve sonrisa.

“¡Catra!”, corrió hacia su encuentro, guardándose el bastón en su espalda para alcanzar las manos de Catra con las suyas.

Al ir acercándosele su amiga, Catra recién se percataba de la apariencia que esta poseía. Un leve shock de parte de la felina al no procesar lo bien que se veía Adora en ese outfit.

“Catra no sabes lo preocupada que me tenías, ¿Por qué no volviste a la horda? Me tenías realmente preocupada”. Le decía Adora con una sonrisa en su cara. “Creí haberte escuchado hablarme mientras dormía diciéndome que irías por barras grises y así y cuando desperté tu… ya no estabas ahí”.

Catra bajando la cabeza ante las palabras de su amiga.

“¿Qué te ocurre?”, le volvió a preguntar Adora, asustada. Su mano acariciando levemente la mejilla de Catra, sacando de ella un ronroneo que lleno el corazón de Adora de maneras que no entendía. “¿Estas bien?”.

Catra cerro los ojos antes de volverla a ver, “si… sí, estoy bien, Adora”.

La sonrisa de la rubia se expandió ante su respuesta.

La atención de Catra desviándose en cuanto escucho como otra explosión ocurría a su lado, la imagen de Bow y Glimmer apareciendo en su mente al igual que a todas las criaturas a las que había sido visto en su camino por el pueblo. No le tenía afecto alguno a ninguno, pero… Debía admitir que de alguna manera, era cálido. La calidez que nunca recibió en la horda por parte de Shadow Weaver.

“¿Catra…?”, la devolvió al presente Adora.

“Adora, tenemos que detener esto”, le dijo sin mucha convicción.

“¿Qué?”.

“¡TENEMOS QUE DETENER ESTO!”.

Catra hizo que Adora soltará sus manos para tomar ella las de Adora, sus ojos mirando fijamente hacia los ojos azules de su amiga. Está quedándose en blanco ante el acercamiento repentino de Catra, quien seguía dándole las razones de porque detener el atraco a Thaymor. Desesperada.

“¿Qué? Espera, Catra ¿Qué me estas pidiendo?”.

“Detén esto Adora, por favor, sé que ambas podemos”, sus manos sosteniéndolas con más fuerza.

“Catra, no”, comenzó a retroceder lentamente, “¿Qué te pasa, Catra? ¿no puedes ver esto? Esto es lo que queríamos. Tu y yo, contra el mundo ¿recuerdas?”.

“Adora…”, le suplicaba Catra mirándola aterrada, “Sé que esto es lo que queríamos, pero mira alrededor, mira el daño que provocamos, ¿de verdad te sientes feliz haciendo esto?”

“Catra, n-no te entiendo”, le respondía mirando a su alrededor, sus ojos abriéndose ante lo que comenzaba a notar, los ciudadanos heridos en el suelo, los cadáveres tirados sobre algunas estructuras, el símbolo de la horda marcada en grande. Tal vez ella estaba...

“Podemos solucionarlo, Adora, tú y yo, solo necesitamos encontrar a brillitos y a Bow, y tal vez… tal vez ellos puedan guiarnos a…”.

La mente de Adora procesando esa información, un sentimiento negativo cruzando su mente y oscureciendo su corazón a la medida que iba asimilando lo que implicaban sus palabras, pues había dejado de escuchar el “tu y yo”, siendo reemplazado por un tu y yo… _y brillitos y Bow._

“¿Quiénes son ellos?”, le preguntó Adora, su voz plana y rígida.

“Adora, no es tiempo para tus babosadas, te estoy diciendo que debemos…”

“Catra”, recalco con dureza, “¿Quiénes… son… ellos?”.

La piel y el pelaje de Catra comenzando a erizarse de algún modo en alerta, pues Adora la miraba con una intensidad que Catra propiamente tal nunca había visto. Negándose a dar respuesta, Catra sabía que no existía manera de explicar la situación brevemente, y todo sería malinterpretable.

“¡CATRA!”

“¡SON UNOS REBELDES QUE ME ATRAPARON!”, gritó cerrando los ojos. Soltando las manos de Adora para aferrarse a si misma. Buscando protección.

El silencio que las rodeo entre tanto bullicio pareciendo ser eterno a medida que Catra relajaba su pulso y conseguía su conforte mientras Adora pensaba en todas las posibilidades tras esas palabras.

La mente de la joven y atlética rubia marchando a toda maquina con ideas y pensamientos sobre su amiga y los rebeldes. Era posible que ellos la hubieran raptado y por eso no fuera capaz de volver con ella, tal vez le habían practicado algún tipo de maleficio como los que Shadow Weaver solía realizar en la horda, tal vez… tal vez…

“¿Adora?”, la llamo preocupada Catra, sus orejas bajas. “Necesito que estés conmigo”.

Ella sintiéndose complacida ante sus palabras y encontrando debajo de ellas un mensaje de ayuda para ser rescata.

Adora acaricio el rostro de Catra con delicadeza, bordeando el contorno de su cara mientras la miraba determinadamente.

“oh, Catra”, comenzó a decir, “te llevaré de vuelta a la zona del terror, estarás bien”, le sonrió, “Shadow Weaver podrá curarte”.

La mención de la bruja en los labios de Adora congelando la espalda de Catra, quien fue retrocediendo lentamente mientras Adora se mantenía en su posición, observándola compasivamente mientras se tocaba el pecho.

“tienes que acompañarme, Catra, la misión es casi un éxito, cuando volvamos… juntas tendremos el crédito de todo, hare que Shadow Weaver te revise, ella sabrá que te han hecho, pero necesito que vengas conmigo”.

Catra no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

¿Adora planeaba entregarla a Shadow Weaver?

¿Le permitiría que la revisará?

Recuerdos de una niñez atormentada regresando a su cabeza en un fugaz momento. Negando con la cabeza, Adora asintiendo y hablándole dulcemente para que la acompañara de regreso.

La voz de Glimmer luchando, haciendo que su oreja fuera en dirección de donde había escuchado su molesta tonalidad. Aún seguía aferrada a si misma y ahora hasta su cola la envolvía. Adora siguió la dirección de su oreja, notando la aflicción que se veía reflejado en su rostro.

Al ver a la chica rechocha desaparecer y aparecer entre brillos y luz, atacando sus fuerzas y destruyendo sus robots, la respuesta estuvo por primera vez clara y directa en su mente.

“ella es brillitos”, dijo Adora mientras caían sus hombros.

Catra mirando inmediatamente en su dirección ante el sonido del apodo que le había dado Catra a la princesa en los labios de su amiga, la dureza en su mirada intimidando hasta a Catra.

“¡ADORA, ESPERA!”, le grito inútilmente mientras veía como su amiga se lanzaba a la princesa con su bastón en mano y girando. “¡Cuidado!”.

Glimmer escuchándola a tiempo mientras veía como le caía Adora con un grito del cielo, su bastón clavándose en el suelo con fuerza. Observando en todas direcciones en busca de la princesa.

La figura rosada de ella siendo localizada primero por Catra, quien al verla exhausta corrió hacia ella para ayudarla.

“Brillitos”, se acercó a ella sorprendida.

Glimmer alejándola con la mano lo más que pudo, “no te me acerques, basura hordiana, tu… hiciste esto”.

“No, Glimmer, esto no fui yo”.

“SILENCIO”, gritó molesta, quejándose luego de ese grito para tomar aire, “yo le dije a Bow… ustedes son todos iguales”.

En el momento en que Catra pensaba responderle, sintió como alguien tiraba de su cabello hacia atrás, empujándola y obligándola a sentarse, al ver la figura musculosa de su amiga con su nuevo uniforme frente a ella, sus ojos temblaban del asombro.

“Brillitos”, la llamo Adora, “me asegurare de dejarte viva, después de todo, tu eres la causa de todo esto”.

Los ojos de Glimmer abriéndose con temor e incomprensión al no saber de lo que estaba hablando la nueva soldado de la horda. La princesa percatándose de que, en realidad, ella era la misma que la había atacado anteriormente.

“¡Glimmer!”, gritó Catra.

“¡Glimmer!”, gritó Bow.

El joven caballero, lazándole una flecha a Adora para inmovilizarla mientras se bajaba del caballo en el que había llegado montado, la red obligando a Adora a retroceder y así mismo a caerse. Esta quejándose por el error e imprevisto.

Catra aprovechando esta oportunidad para pasar por delante de Adora y mirarla de reojo con remordimiento, pues se había acercado a Glimmer para recogerla y llevarla al caballo.

Bow, que seguía lanzando flechas al resto de enemigos hordianos, le grito, “¡súbete al caballo y llévatela a un lugar seguro!”.

“¡NO ME PIENSO SUBIR A ESE ANIMALEJO HEDIONDO!”, grito aterrada.

“¡CATRA, AHORA!”, le exigió Bow con seriedad.

Catra apretando sus puños mientras miraba a la bestia con cuidado y atención, rodeándolo hasta que se gano a su lado y con rapidez se subió detrás de Glimmer, sus garras sin retraer causando que este apenas se subiera comenzara su galope, asustando a Catra quien sujeto con fuerza su cabellera y a Glimmer mientras gritaba.

“¡CATRAAAAAA!”, grito Adora mientras la observaba irse.

Mirando a su alrededor, encontró una casona destruida a metros de ella, llevando sus manos a su pecho y estirando sus piernas, se aseguro de rodar en esa dirección hasta que alcanzo con sus manos un pedazo quebrado, el cual ocupo para romper partes de la red para liberarse. Al haberlo conseguido, se levantó con decisión mientras iba en busca de su bastón. Mirándolo con frialdad.

Iría hacia donde ese caballo se había marchado.

Glimmer y Catra gritando por su parte sobre el caballo, que había dejado de galopar para comenzar a saltar en su sitio, las garras de Catra ahora incrustadas en su lomo al haberse puesto sobre sus cuatro extremidades por pánico.

La princesa pescándola en un punto para hacerlas desaparecer y aparecer en otro lado con más calma. Ahora mucho más exhausta.

Catra tardo en recomponerse hasta que se acerco a Glimmer. Quien al verla suspiro cansada mientras se llevaba frente al rostro la Tiara que había estado cuidando.

“Tómala”, menciono Glimmer.

“¿Qué?”, pregunto Catra sorprendida.

“ya me oíste, Catra. Tómala”

“no confías en mí, me odias, ¿Por qué dármela?”

“mira, yo no sé que te trajo a ella, o por que no nos abandonaste, pero lo que, si sé, es que estamos perdiendo y si esta es la única posibilidad de salvar mi hogar, la tomare”.

“ellos son…”

Glimmer la empujo, “¡Bien! Vuelve con ellos entonces”, grito irritada mientras lanzaba a escasos metros de ella la tiara, “no puedo creer que siquiera lo intentara, si tantas ansias deseas de volver, pues vete”.

Y con eso intento levantarse por sí misma. Encaminándose nuevamente a la batalla.

Las orejas de Catra percatándose del robot que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellas. Busco con sus ojos la tiara y al encontrarla, se lanzo hacia ella, notando como Glimmer la miraba expectante y decepcionada.

Esos ojos recordándole a como solía verla Shadow Weaver en la horda.

Si eran derrotados, Adora la llevaría ante Shadow Weaver para “tratarla” de lo que fuera que pensará que estaba padeciendo, de hacerlo, la bruja se encargaría de convencerla de que lo que le hiciera era lo mejor para ella, incluso si eso significaba…

El robot había llegado.

Catra se colocó rápidamente la tiara y mirando a Glimmer asintió.

“por el honor… ¡DE GRAYSKULL!”

Volvía a envolverla la luz, calentando su cuerpo y agrandando su tamaño y músculos en parte, la energía que la cubría arropándola a medida que la tiara en su frente iba expandiéndose en tamaño y cambiando de forma, rodeando su rostro de alguna manera.

La ropa que le había aparecido la vez anterior volviendo a aparecerle al igual que su cola de color dorado. Sus ojos más brillantes que nunca al abrirlos.

En cuanto salió del haz de luz, respiro hondo antes de abalanzarse hacia el robot, atravesándolo con sus garras que ahora eran mas gruesas y afiladas, mirándolas con júbilo, el negro de ellas absorbiéndola un segundo en sus pensamientos. Glimmer observándola fascinada mientras Catra parecía serena y poderosa. Apoyándose sobre sus manos, desapareció rápidamente de su ubicación al comenzar a correr en dirección de las explosiones, su cuerpo siendo más veloz, ágil y fuerte que antes.

Esperaba llegar a tiempo.

Corrió mirando a todos lados, atravesando con sus garras los robots, derrotando a los soldados con los que se topaba sin duda ni remordimiento, en la horda no se hacían amigos, y mucho menos aliados.

Se fue haciendo paso hasta que escucho los quejidos de Bow, acercándosele rápidamente, se interpuso justo en el momento en que un bastón estaba por alcanzarlo, la protección de sus brazos sirviendo para provocar un choque que expulso al agresor unos metros hacia atrás.

Al Catra afinar su visión, el brillo que la rodeaba disminuyendo.

Adora encontrándose en el suelo arrodillada y tratando de levantarse con la ayuda de su bastón, su pelo suelto inclinado hacia un lado, su labio derecho partido en un lado. Al levantar la vista hacia ella, la mirada de ambas cambio repentinamente.

Un soldado acercándosele a la capitana de la fuerza para llevársela de regreso a la horda, sin lograr moverla de su posición arrodillada mientras miraba con enojo a Catra y a la persona detrás de ella.

Otro soldado acercándosele, este de mayor tamaño, le hablaba de que debían replegar las fuerzas ante la presencia de la nueva princesa.

“nadie se retira hasta tenerla de regreso”, dijo firmemente mientras se levantaba apuntando hacia Catra.

Catra observando como comenzaban a llegar nuevos tanques a su alrededor al igual que soldados, enseñando los dientes, se vio rodeada mientras tomaba a Bow con sus brazos y lo observaba, el joven atento a sus movimientos.

“no estas seguro aquí”, le dijo. Lanzándolo hacia donde recordaba haber dejado a Glimmer.

El grito de Bow resonando por el lugar, atrayendo la atención de los presentes al ver como la princesa había lanzado a un aliado lejos.

Catra aprovechando la oportunidad para destrozar con sus garras la mayor cantidad de tanques que encontraba, usando su agilidad para esquivar los rayos que le lanzaban y la fuerza que poseía para ir doblando los cañones de algunos. Al finalizar, Catra busco a Adora con la mirada, sin encontrarla por ninguna parte.

A la lejanía, se podía observar un pelotón sobreviviente cargando con ella, sosteniendo sus brazos y piernas al intentar soltarse.

“¡No me iré sin Catra!”, gritó al momento que logro propinarle una patada al que sostenía una de sus piernas. Tratando de liberarse del agarre de todos.

“Es una orden de Shadow Weaver, debemos traerla de regreso sana y salva”.

Adora ante la mención de palabra orden y Shadow Weaver, solo termino por soltar un grito de frustración. Intentando una ultima vez de liberarse para ir en busca de Catra.

La imagen de Bow y Brillitos en su cabeza tan fresca como si estuvieran enfrente.


	4. ¡Bienvenida a Luna Brillante!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora debe presentar un informe del cual duda como entregar, mientras que Catra por fin llega a Luna Brillante, encontrándose con un recibimiento que no esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, me he entretenido en otras cosas (haciendo vídeos de She-ra y viendo The Owl House). ¡Perdón! Ojala les guste el capitulo, espero actualizar cada 4 o 5 días este fic.  
> De igual forma, estaré subiéndolo también a Wattpad.  
> Saludos y hasta el siguiente.

El sonido del puñetazo resonó por todo el pasillo de la zona del terror, los soldados que estaban presentes observando de pie en sus puestos sin moverse mientras Adora arremetía contra el personaje que la había detenido y arrastrado de regreso. Su mirada molesta, su cabello desordenándose con cada puñetazo que daba al rostro desfigurado del soldado.

Tras unos minutos después y ante la falta de reacción de este, Adora se detuvo, jadeante y con el rostro serio mientras se levantaba y su cabello hacia atrás. Sus puños ensangrentados estaban cubiertos de un tono verdoso. Se observo los nudillos y las palmas con un movimiento giratorio de su muñeca.

“Tch”, exclamo mientras se limpiaba con su pañoleta rojiza.

La mirada fue de sus manos al resto de los presentes con una sorpresa inocente.

“¿Qué hacen todos aquí aún? ¡A sus puestos de descanso!”, ordenó, todos respondiéndole afirmativamente mientras la saludaban militarmente antes de retirarse.

Adora los vio irse con sus brazos detrás de su espalda hasta que se aseguro que nadie estuviera cerca, al confirmar su soledad relajó su postura y apretó con fuerza sus puños, recordando como Catra había se había negado a acompañarla para después…

Para después presentarse frente a ella con otra forma, una más alta y fornida, manteniendo su agilidad normal de alguna forma, pero otorgándole más fuerza a su cuerpo y más filo a sus garras. Adora no podía creer lo que había presenciado, ese comportamiento era claramente una traición a la horda y de enterarse Lord Hordak, sería la condena de Catra. Sus ojos se abrieron con temor. Catra sería considerada traidora y nadie buscaría su regreso nuevamente a la horda, solo su aniquilación como pago por las pérdidas. Adora mordió su labio inferior con fuerza hasta el punto de sacarse sangre, al sentir el sabor de hierro en su boca, la abrió para pasar su lengua sobre este. Mirando de reojo al cuerpo a sus pies.

 _¿En serio nadie lo saco de aquí?,_ pensó con perplejidad. Lo piso con su pie derecho y lo movió un poco, sin respuesta. Al hacerlo nuevamente con más fuerza recibió un quejido agonizante del personaje.

_Esta vivo, bien._

“Soldado”, lo llamó, “levántese del suelo y vuelva a sus obligaciones”, volvió a moverlo, recibiendo otro quejido. La cabeza de Adora calentándose ante la desobediencia del soldado a sus palabras siendo ella una capitana de la fuerza.

Planeaba patearlo hacia una pared cuando vio como unos cabos estaban pasando por el pasillo. Conversando animicamente sin notar la presencia de ambos.

“hey”, los llamó, ellos al verla, saludaron inmediatamente militarmente, viendo de reojo al sujeto bajo sus pies. “llévenselo a que lo revisen, quien sea, hemos perdido muchos guerreros hoy para perder más aquí en la zona del terror”, los cabos realizando la orden que se les encomendó sin rechistar.

La insignia en su pecho comenzó a brillar paulatinamente, alguien queriendo comunicarse con ella, al contestar la voz de Shadow Weaver apaciguo en algo su furia.

“Shadow Weaver”, contesto.

“Adora, necesito que te presentes ante mi lo más pronto posible para conversar sobre la misión que te fue dada”.

“como usted diga, Shadow Weaver, iré inmediatamente”.

Adora corto la comunicación tras su respuesta. Ahora debía ir a entregar un informe de lo ocurrido en Thaymor y tendría que mencionar todo lo visto y sucedido, mencionando estimaciones de perdida y avance en la conquista.

Se paso una mano por su rostro, si bien no estaba en ella mentir y jamás lo haría por temas de códigos personales. El asunto con Catra aun no estaba finalizado y si bien se negó a acompañarla, realmente nunca dijo abiertamente que no, simplemente había cambiado el sujeto en cuestión y le había solicitado a ella detener el ataque, mencionando a las princesas. ¡ESO! Las princesas, posiblemente algo habían hecho con su amiga mientras la tenían reclusa, por eso no la había acompañado y le solicito tan extrañas demandas.

No era ella misma.

Iría a presentarse ante la hechicera, pero no mencionaría la traición cometida por Catra aún, buscaría la razón tras su comportamiento para ser juzgado correctamente frente a la horda, era posible que con la información recabada y la mención de puntos débiles o estratégicos de la rebelión de parte de Catra, la absolución de una mortífera decisión fuera considerada.

Adora prácticamente estaría cumpliendo con todo lo que se le pide, solo que omitiría momentáneamente algunos datos para un futuro beneficio aun mayor. La presencia de una nueva princesa era importante, y ella quería ser la primera en ser llamada para enfrentarla.

Por su parte, Catra no había mencionado palabra alguna en su travesía hacia luna brillante con Bow y Glimmer, ambos observándola preocupados y algo afligidos ante el semblante triste que parecía presentar la felina tras su victoria en Thaymor. Su cola estaba enrollada en su pierna mientras ella se abrazaba a si misma, los recuerdos de la batalla frescos en su memoria como sus palabras con Adora, ella había intentado que la apoyara ¿cierto? Lo hizo, aunque no logro capturar la atención u objetivo de su rubia amiga, es más, parecía que ni siquiera Adora hubiese notado sus intenciones en primer lugar, pues ante la mención de Glimmer y Bow, su rostro se había oscurecido de una manera que jamás había visto.

Y después la había perdido de vista, había derrotado a los que alguna vez fueron sus camaradas en la horda y le había dado la victoria al bando enemigo. Catra se golpeo la cara con una mano al pensarlo.

“si Catra, fue un fantástico uso de inteligencia esa”, se reprochó.

Y ahora ni siquiera sabía que había sido de Adora, la había perdido de vista y no sabía si estaba bien, pues la había visto arrodillada, ella juraba que en algún momento escucho su nombre ser llamado por la rubia pero no había forma de asegurarlo.

Bow se acerco a ella para chequear como se encontraba, al tocarla, Catra salto en su sitio y llevo un brazo hacia la mano que la tocaba para alejarlo.

Dando un pequeño gruñido, al ver a Bow, bajo el brazo y miro hacia otro lado, acomplejada y molesta consigo misma.

“¿falta mucho para llegar?”, preguntó tratando de sonar neutral, pero su tono enojón se notaba de igual manera.

Bow sin mencionar o sacarle en cara su actitud reciente, se detuvo unos segundos para dejar que el caballo que traía a Glimmer lo alcanzará, tomando la soga que le había puesto alrededor de su hocico para manejarlo.

“estamos cerca, deberíamos seguir por este camino unos minutos más”, le respondió con un tono alegre.

“ash”, se quejó Catra, aumentando la velocidad en su andar para no ser alcanzada por el caballo que la había pateado, “pensé que estaría más cerca Luna Brillante”, admitió.

“oh no, nosotros demoramos menos de dos horas en llegar a nuestro destino, pero fue porque Glimmer uso su habilidad para acercarnos, un viaje así directamente es de varias horas”.

Catra volvió a hacer una queja, arañando con sus garras un árbol cercano.

“si estas cansada puedes subirte con Glimmer, ¿sabes?”, le recordó Bow.

“¿y montar a esa bestia maloliente?”, juzgó la felina, recibiendo un rechinido del animal que la asusto levemente, “No, gracias, prefiero que me duelan los pies”.

Bow bajando sus ojos hacia lo referido por Catra, “mmm, si, por cierto ¿por qué no usas zapatos? ¿no te duele caminar así?”.

Catra arrugo más el ceño ante la pregunta, “no es de tu incumbencia, sonrisas, solo… agh, lleguemos rápido ¿quieren?”.

El rostro de Bow iluminándose tras sus palabras, “oye, lo hicimos”, dijo acariciando el lomo del caballo mientras miraba a una cansada Glimmer.

Quien no había mencionado palabra alguna debido a lo exhausta que se encontraba.

Catra se detuvo para observar con detención el paraje que estaba frente a ella. Un valle deslumbrante con pilares de rocas naturales y una cascada que caía a un costado, un castillo encontrándose en el centro y que tenia en la punta la figura de dos alas que los recibían, delante de este Catra pudo observar como se alzaba algo muy similar a un altar que imitaba la forma de dos manos abiertas, sobre este levitaba una figura ovalada que brillaba de gran manera.

 _¿alas? ¿Por qué alas?_ , pensó Catra. Levantando una ceja.

“okey”, escucho decir a Glimmer, “solo tengo que ir ahí dentro, recargar y encargarme de mi mamá”, soltando un suspiro cansado mientras comenzaba a galopar hacia el camino que llevaba al castillo.

Catra escucho como Glimmer mencionaba que seria divertido con tan poco ánimo, que aseguraba era sarcasmo.

Glimmer deteniéndose un momento para girarse a ver a ambos detrás de ella, “Bow, tal vez debas llevar a Catra por la puerta trasera”, el tono de su voz haciéndolo parecer más pregunta que afirmación.

Las orejas de Catra bajando y haciendo un puchero con su boca mientras se daba cuenta de lo que eso significaba. “no sé porque pensé que sería tan fácil ser aceptada por ustedes, en serio”, les mencionó.

Bow riendo nerviosamente, “son medidas preventivas, Catra”.

“claro”, puso sus manos en su cintura, “y a mi me dejaron en la horda ayer”, le sonrió unos segundos antes de cruzarse de brazos y volver a fruncir el ceño, agitando su cola. “¿y cual es la puerta trasera?”.

Bow rio unos minutos antes de llevarla a la tan famosa puerta trasera.

Al estar bajo un risco, Catra miro hacia arriba con una sonrisa.

“¿Sabes sonrisas? No creo que esto sea una puerta trasera, ¿sabes que creo? Creo que ni siquiera debería estar aquí”.

“oh, vamos Catra, nosotros usamos este camino todo el tiempo”.

Catra vio con diversión como un pájaro chocaba con el gigante pilar y caía cercano a sus pies.

“voy a fingir que te creo, solo porque quiero ver si te caes”.

Bow solo sonreía mientras disparaba una de sus flechas con una soga en el extremo inferior, al asegurarse que estaba firme, él comenzó a escalar la misma. Catra tomando la cuerda un momento y tirando de ella para asustar al chico de piel bronceada, tras sacarle un par de gritos, lo dejo de molestar y saco sus garras. Escalando la pared con rapidez y eficiencia, mirando de vez en cuando a Bow para indicarle el camino a seguir, al introducirse dentro por una ventana saco la cabeza para observar a Bow, cerca ya de alcanzarla. Movió su cola con diversión mientras le silbaba al joven para captar su atención.

Al Bow verla, su rostro se desfiguro al ver como Catra, con una garra afilada a la vista se acercaba con una sonrisa a la soga. Apresurándose lo más que pudo para subir antes de que la hordiana cortara de lo que lo mantenía a salvo de una fea caída.

“uh, que veloz que eres, Bow”, lo felicito Catra sarcásticamente.

Al tratar de acercarse a la puerta, Bow se levanto del suelo donde estaba jadeando por aire y se apresuro a interponerse en su camino.

“antes que salgas, tal vez quieras abrigarte un poco”, miro hacia todos lados, “¡Ya sé! Ponte esto, se te verá increíble te lo aseguro”.

Catra sonrió, “de verdad que soy super bienvenida aquí ¿eh?”.

“absolutamente”, le sonrió Bow.

Catra rodando los ojos, la diversión desapareciendo de su rostro. “mentiroso”.

“no estoy mintiendo, es solo… que es difícil”.

“¿y me lo dices a mí? ¡Yo soy la hordiana que—!”. Bow cubrió la boca de Catra con rapidez.

“shh”, le indico.

Catra abrió la boca y lo mordió.

“¡Ah!”.

“¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarme?”, preguntó Catra dudosa.

El lugar parecía bastante amigable para ser hostil. Los colores cremosos y relajados eran muy diferentes a los oscuros de la horda, además la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba rodeado de objetos afelpados que se quedaban pegados en sus garras y la hacían querer pasar sus manos en ellos para romperlos.

“mmm, piensa en calabozos y torturas”, le dijo Bow.

Catra puso los ojos en blanco.

Sip, definitivamente no podía pensar en esa descripción cuando se encontraba en un lugar así, era claro que tenían términos distintos, una palabra así en la horda implicaría una sala oscura, fría y maloliente con muchas cosas de filo y para hacer sufrir.

Catra tomo una almohada que empezó a arañar.

 _Aquí eso sería mil más de estas almohadas seguro_ , pensó Catra.

“todos en Luna brillante tienen alguna historia con la horda”, comenzó a explicarle Bow mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, “tienes que comprender que es difícil para ellos olvidar todo lo que han sufrido ante tu presencia, pero no es tu culpa ¿okey?”.

“por supuesto que no fue mi culpa”, inclino la cabeza Catra, “ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de probar o subirme a un tanque para darles alguna razón siquiera”.

Bow puso los ojos en blanco ante el conocimiento.

Un grito saliendo de él mientras la abrazaba ante la aparición de Glimmer, energética nuevamente. Bow separándose de ella al verla y mirando a Glimmer con una sonrisa y con atención. La joven princesa sin dejar de hablar rápidamente.

“okey todo el mundo, mi mamá estará aquí dentro de poco así que no entren en pánico”, menciono con mucha rapidez Glimmer.

“Qué”. Señalo Catra desinteresada.

“¡¿Qué?!”. Señalo Bow al mismo tiempo alertado.

“¡DIJE QUE NO ENTREN EN PANICO!”.

Catra viendo como ambos parecían querer disimular el claro temor que sentían ante su presencia en Luna brillante. Glimmer tocando el brazo de Bow para calmarse.

“tranquila, mi mamá te amará”, le decía mirándola con energía. “solo tienes que tomar la tiara y transformarte en she-ra antes de que llegue aquí”.

“espera, ¿quieres presentarle a she-ra directamente a tu mamá? ¿estás segura?”, la interrumpió Bow.

“¡si! No creo que pueda simplemente ir a decirle a mi mamá: oye mamá, encontré a una soldado hordiana ¿nos la podemos quedar?”.

Catra movió su cola ante su imaginación de que eso ocurriera. Sonrió. Si, no había manera de que eso pasará, la princesa siguió hablando y teletransportándose en brillos de un lado a otro mientras explicaba su plan. En un momento captando la atención nuevamente de Catra al escuchar que al parecer creía que ella tenía control de she-ra.

“no creo que sepas de lo que estas hablando, brillitos”, le aclaró Catra, “ni siquiera sé como transformarme en she-ra en primer lugar y a no ser que quieras que nos descubran, necesito practicar”.

“¡Practicar! Eso, practica aquí hasta que llegue la hora de que te vea mi mamá, nosotros iremos mientras tanto a otro lugar”.

Catra abrió la boca para quejarse, pero Glimmer ya había abrazo a Bow para llevárselo a quien sabe dónde. Sacando un suspiro en la felina que observo el lugar con atención mientras su cola se movía curiosa de un lado a otro. Colocándose la tiara para no traerla en la mano se acerco a los distintos rincones a observar las cosas, aromas desconocidos llegando a su nariz. Al acercarse a una pared vio como había cierto frasco en un hueco, lo miro con bastante cuidado y acerco su rostro lentamente mientras sus pupilas se agrandaban en sus heterocromáticos ojos. Su mano derecha sin control alguno de su parte fue hacia el objeto y lo toco.

Moviéndolo hacia la orilla y dejando que este cayera.

“mmm, pensé haría algo más”, dijo con un movimiento en ondas de su cola. Su oreja izquierda levantándose al visualizar otro frasco. “¿Qué tal este?”

Al cabo de un rato y entre jadeos, Catra vio como había destrozado gran parte de los objetos en el cuarto en un instinto que no pudo controlar, los almohadones y cortinas estando arañadas o en el suelo. Se aferro un pilar mientras veía lo que había provocado con enojo.

“AAARRHH, odio este lugar, es un peligro para mis instintos”, se quejó, viendo hacia la ventana, “mmm, pero tal vez allá pueda practicar tranquila”, se dijo mientras observaba el pasto y aire libre a la lejanía. Un objeto capturando su atención nuevamente hasta que logró que cayera al suelo, al volver en sí, su ceño se profundizo “mmm hhhm, si, mejor me apresuro a ir”.

Salió por la ventana sin cuidado y con sus garras, aterrizando en el pasto con agilidad y en sus cuatro extremidades.

“aquí si puedo estar sin distracciones”, dijo.

Intentando volver a tomar la forma de She-ra, mencionó varias veces las palabras: **por el** **honor de Grayskull** , sin conseguir verdaderamente ninguna reacción o cambio en si misma. Sacando suspiros y quejas de ella, intento extender sus manos mientras decía sus palabras, tocarse la frente mientras las invocaba, luego intento tocar la joya en el centro de esta para ver si se transformaba.

Hizo poses extrañas, movimientos con las manos extrañas, intento mover la cintura mientras decía las palabras, sus manos moviéndolas al lado contrario a donde iba su cintura.

Al rato, agotada e irritada, se sentó en el suelo y se apoyo en su palma mientras decía las palabras. Un rechinido sonando a su lado para hacer que todo su piel y pelaje se erizara de alguna manera, el caballo del demonio que la había pateado galopando hacia ella con tranquilidad.

“oh no, tu otra vez”, se quejó.

El animal ignorándola mientras comenzaba a comer del pasto que había.

Catra llevando sus manos a su rostro en un grito de frustración mientras sacaba sus garras, las retrajo mientras se relajaba y tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

“mira, animal-sucio-y-feo”, dijo rápidamente, “vete de aquí antes que use mis garras para sacarte”. Lo amenazo.

El caballo ignorándola.

“okey, tu lo pediste”, y saco sus garras. El animal levantando su cuello mientras golpeaba el suelo con una de sus patas traseras, mirándola con odio, Catra le sonrió al animal un segundo antes que este comenzará a galopar en su dirección y Catra se viera obligada a correr del animal. Llamándolo de distintas maneras y pidiéndole que se detuviera de no querer terminar siendo la cena de cualquiera.

“ay por todos”, comenzó a decir mientras escapaba, “…por el honor ¡De grayskull!”, gritó. Una corriente eléctrica formándose en la joya en su frente que detuvo al corcel y a ella misma mientras presenciaban el espectáculo. Un rayo pequeño saliendo disparado de la tiara y chocando con rocas y árboles, rebotando.

Catra se lanzo al suelo a cubierto para protegerse. Llegándole el rayo directamente al caballo, quien en fue cubierto por un haz luminoso mientras su cuerpo iba cambiando.

“oh, rayos”, se quejó Catra mientras veía como debajo del brillo, la figura del animal cambiaba, apareciéndole alas en los costados y un cuerno de la cabeza.

Al finalizar el cambio, Catra noto como las alas de este eran de colores, su cuerno de un amarillo pálido y su cabello se había vuelto anaranjado mientras que su pelaje era de un color cremoso. Los ojos desinteresados que mostraba pasando a uno de perplejidad mientras parpadeaba, claramente no quería que eso pasará, pero tampoco se haría responsable ahora que lo hizo.

Se levanto del suelo y llamo al caballo a tener suerte con su problema, recibiendo un rechinido de su parte, Catra rio para burlarse mientras se volteaba en su dirección, una patada botándola nuevamente al suelo, solamente sacándole un poco de aire. Al tocarse la zona golpeada, se enfureció.

“¿sabes? Planeaba dejarte todo abandonado aquí, pero adivina que”, saco sus garras mientras lo miraba, “creo que en la zona del terror compran a muy buen precio los cuernos de unicornio, me pregunto cuanto darán por tus alas”.

Y con eso salió en su persecución, el animal confundido siendo errático en su huida, galopaba, saltaba, parecía intentar volar, luego caía sobre su espalda y continuaba su camino. Catra ignorando que se alejaban de donde se encontraba mientras lo maldecía y le exigía detenerse para acabar con él.

“¡Cuando te venda en la horda juro que me asegurare de vender hasta tu carne!”, grito irritada Catra, saltando por sobre una caja.

Al pasar al otro lado de esta, vio como muchas personas la miraban con sorpresa y atención. El caballo había emprendido vuelo lejos de ella.

“whoops”, dijo, retrayendo las garras. “cuando me refería a la horda, es que verán, hay una horda de ciudadanos hambrientos en…”.

“¡Soldado hordiano!”, gritó una mujer de piel bronceada frente a ella, llevaba un caso que cubría su cabello, pero tenía una cicatriz en su nariz que era de un tono más claro, usaba armadura plateada y hombreras de color purpura.

“esa es una excelente afirmación, verán, déjenme explicarles…”, comenzó a decir. La mujer que había gritado ahora la atacaba con una espada, Catra evadiéndola con agilidad y golpeándola con su pierna mientras saltaba hacia atrás. “Ash, si me dejan hablar les aseguro que… WOAAH”.

La cola de Catra se puso rígida ante el susto al ver a una criatura más grande que ella, que todos en realidad acercarse con rapidez hacia ella, una persona de piel rojiza y con cuernos que salían de su cabeza, era maciza y de gran tamaño. Venía hacia ella con los cuernos por delante para clavarla. Catra salto hacia un lado a tiempo, el personaje pasando de largo y chocando con unos barriles apilados.

Catra ataco con sus garras a un soldado que se le acerco, evadiendo a otro mientras corría lejos de la multitud, abriéndose paso en una tienda con sus garras para dirigirse al bosque para perder de vista a sus perseguidores.

 _Ese caballo mamón,_ pensaba mientras escalaba un árbol, _me aseguraré de que para la próxima se lo sirvan a unos perros como filete._

"Uy", exclamó mientras una lanza le rozaba el brazo.

**…**

En la horda, por su parte, Adora recorría los pasillos de la zona del terror con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, había entregado el informe exitosamente sin soltar ninguna información que comprometiera a Catra de alguna forma, era clara la amenaza de la nueva princesa y Shadow Weaver se veía complacida ante su entusiasmo por asistir a cada una de las misiones que involucraran a susodicho personaje. Recordándole que su deber con la horda también lo es con Lord Hordak.

Adora había aprovechado un momento para consultar por la orden que había dado de traerla de regreso sana y a salvo.

“Eres un importante miembro de la fuerza, Adora, tus habilidades de navegación y liderazgo son esenciales para la conquista de Etheria”. Le recordó Shadow Weaver, “si bien comprendo tu interés y voluntad, no debes olvidar que tu vida es por y para la causa”.

Adora golpeo una pared al recordar esas palabras, comprendía que ella era solo un arma para ser utilizada, pero le molestaba que susodicha arma no pudiera ser utilizada para recuperar a Catra en el momento que podía.

“Te digo, esta nueva princesa no es ninguna broma”.

Escucho Adora que decía Lonnie, su voz proviniendo dentro del camerino. Adora se irguió mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia donde venia la voz, no recordaba que Lonnie hubiera participado en la batalla, pero claro, ella misma tampoco sabía de todos a los que habían reclutado para la misma, decidió no presentarse a si misma, para escuchar el conocimiento que tenían el resto de las personas sobre la identidad de esta nueva princesa.

“derribo la flota y los tanques únicamente con sus manos, acabando con muchos de nosotros sin siquiera una gota de sudor, y todo eso envuelta en una especie de luz”.

“¿la pudiste ver?”, pregunto otra soldado.

“no, y es algo bueno que no lo hiciera. Tuvimos suerte de salir de ahí convida”.

Adora ante la obtención de la información que quería decidió participar de la pequeña conversación que tenían los cadetes.

“nuestra misión correspondía a tomar Thaymor, y ninguno debió retirarse hasta haber cumplido nuestro cometido”, dijo mientras entraba, visualizando a Kyle, Rogelio y otro soldado además de las dos que había escuchado.

Kyle y Rogelio levantándose de la banca para sumarse al saludo militar que todos le estaban dando.

Adora imitando su gesto para que descansaran.

“Capitana Adora”, dijo Lonnie, “no pensé estaría de regreso tan pronto”.

“la eficiencia Lonnie es una característica que se adquiere, no se obtiene”, le recordó, “y yo les sugiero estar preparados para nuestra siguiente misión si quieren volver a la horda _convida,_ recuerden… que todos aquí en la horda somos fines para una causa”.

Adora caminado hacia ella con la cara firme y seria, “si quieres ser un buen cadete, Lonnie, te sugiero no vuelvas a valorar tu vida por sobre la misión, quiero formar guerreros en mi pelotón, no princesas ¿eres una princesa, Lonnie?”.

la joven de cabello rapado a los lados la miro dudosa unos segundos antes de responder firmemente, “no, capitana Adora”.

“bien”, sonrió Adora. “vayan a la sala de entrenamiento, haré que les preparen un circuito especial para practicar”.

Rogelio rugió algunos sonidos, llamando la atención de Adora.

Su alta figura siempre destacando ante el resto, al igual que su verdoso tono de piel, sus colmillos y gigantesca cola.

Adora lo miró mientras le comunicaba cosas que no entendía, su semblante suavizándose ante la situación, Rogelio siempre le había parecido tierno de alguna forma, además que de pequeños le había dado grandes momentos de diversión junto a Catra, pues una vez lo había dejado en su almohada a modo de juego.

“¿puede alguien… traducirme lo que dice?”, pidió con un tono tranquilo y relajado.

Kyle siendo el que le respondió. “le decía que yo tengo el brazo herido por la misión y le pedía si podría curarme antes de asistir al entrenamiento”, le mencionó con la voz temblorosa y la mirada nerviosa.

Adora suspiro, “¿es cierto eso, Rogelio?”.

Rogelio rugió.

“bien, okey, puedes curarlo con algún botiquín, súmense al entrenamiento al terminar”.

“si capitana”, dijeron Kyle y Rogelio a su manera.

“el resto, marchando”.

“¡SI!”, recibió a cambio.

Adora observando como parte del pelotón se retiraba, su cabeza procesando la información, nadie había visto a Catra como She-ra aún, tenía tiempo para recuperarla o por lo menos averiguar lo que le habían hecho para manejarla. Si conseguía en el siguiente atraco capturarla, podría hacer que Shadow Weaver la revisará y así recuperar a su amiga de la infancia. Tenía tiempo, todo estaba a su favor. Se aseguraría de traer de regreso a Catra de una forma u otra.

Su mirada viajo a Rogelio y Kyle.

Y para eso entrenaría a soldados que estuvieran a su disposición, leales, fuertes y confiables. Ella necesitaba un pelotón que siguiera sus ordenes por sobre las de Shadow Weaver en caso de cualquier circunstancia. Lonnie, Kyle y Rogelio siempre la habían seguido, entrenaban juntos, a veces comían juntos y también pertenecían a la misma unidad. Ellos posiblemente eran la mejor opción para entrenarlos, la contextura flácida y débil de Kyle podía ser un problema, pero no era nada que un entrenamiento no solucionará.

Ella volvería a esos tres, y a unos cuantos más, en un pelotón eficaz y letal. Mortales para cualquier misión.

Y como conocían a Catra, ellos la ayudarían a mantener las apariencias.

Adora sonrió ante su idea. Si, ella misma se encargaría de entrenar a guerreros que le sirvieran a ella por sobre Shadow Weaver o Hordak mismo. Todos pertenecerían a la misma causa, compartirían la misma ambición, pero su manera de cumplir lo solicitado sería diferente, sería mejor. Ella demostraría lo valiosa que era como líder, tal como dijo la hechicera, y lo demostraría siendo proactiva en sus decisiones.

Su promesa con Catra seguiría en pie. Algún día, ellas estarían a cargo de todo.

¿Por qué no empezar a pavimentar esos cimientos desde ahora?


	5. Eligiendo bando. Parte01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra encuentra a una extraña anciana mientras que Adora entrena con todas sus fuerzas para algo, los caminos de ambas recién formándose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo esperar a seguir avanzando en esta historia. Y quiero mencionarles que aquí no será tan cannonico como la serie, digo, de por si no lo es, pero pequeñas cosas serán diferentes... ¿como que el último tramo aparezca un beso? Diablos no. Aquí podría haber mucha distorsión en eso.  
> Espero disfruten la actualización.

Tras una larga persecución por los bosques por parte de los soldados de la rebelión, Catra por fin pudo respirar aliviada escondida detrás del ancho tronco de un árbol, al ver que nadie la perseguía, suspiro aliviada mientras se apoyaba en el tronco y se sentaba en el suelo. Su cabeza golpeando la gruesa madera con enojo mientras tomaba una pequeña piedra que se encontraba a su lado y la lanzaba lejos.

Sus dientes a la vista en cuanto tiro la piedra.

“odiada por los rebeldes por ser una hordiana”, dijo con enojo, “odiada por los hordianos por ser una princesa”, sus orejas bajando ante sus propias palabras, acercando sus rodillas a su pecho y envolviéndose una pierna con su propia cola mientras apoyaba su cabeza. Sus ojos con cierto brillo entristecido y frustrado.

Una sonrisa triste apareciendo en sus labios mientras suspiraba, inhalaba profundamente y volvía a suspirar.

Cerrando sus ojos por un momento mientras relajaba todo su cuerpo, “¿Dónde pertenezco realmente?”, dijo con la voz a punto de quebrarse. “No debí dejar a Adora, tal vez, no sé, es que…”, suspiro nuevamente, “¿Ella realmente me entregaría a Shadow Weaver? Nunca le agrade a esa vieja bruja, si ella volviera a agarrarme—”.

Un escalofrío recorriendo toda su columna vertebral, recuerdos de la magia oscura de la hechicera sosteniéndola, aprisionándola e inmovilizándola, volviendo a su memoria mientras las garras que solo a ella le mostraba se acercaban a sus brazos y espalda. Un jadeo escapando de su boca en cuanto se obligo a abrir los ojos mientras tragaba con dificultad, observando a su alrededor con los ojos atentos como cuchillos, al ir reconociendo el entorno amigable y verdoso su pulso y respiración volvió a la normalidad.

Adora no sabía de lo que Shadow Weaver era capaz con ella.

En los recuerdos de su rubia amiga, la vieja hechicera era lo más cercana a un mentor que tenía, siempre habiendo sido su consentida y querida, ella era favorecida con un trato más ameno que el resto. Mientras que Catra era el otro lado de la moneda, la menos favorecida y agraciada, regularmente Shadow Weaver y el resto de los cadetes le recordaban lo pequeña e inferior que era, ella misma teniendo que callarlos para ganar su respeto de alguna forma. Aunque sus enfrentamientos no siempre eran justos y siempre acababa siendo salvada o ayudada por Adora. Shadow Weaver midiéndose ante la presencia de su amiga y esperando a encontrarla sola para atormentarla…

O en sus sueños, la bruja induciéndole pesadillas que muchas veces no la dejaban dormir, su figura atormentándola hasta en su descanso, recordándole que ella no era alguien con quien jugar ni mucho menos querer importunar.

Razón por la cual había empezado a dormir a los pies de Adora, el calor que ella emanaba calmaba de alguna forma la inseguridad que sentía, volviendo más tolerable todo lo que Shadow Weaver la hacía en los sueños.

“Oh, Mara querida, ahí estas”.

Escucho de pronto Catra, levantando el rostro inmediatamente al escuchar tan cercana una envejecida voz, al ver de pronto a una figura encorvada y pequeña grito del susto mientras retrocedía.

“Vamos, Mara querida, le prometiste a Madam Razz ir a recoger bayas, querida”, le insistía la señora con anteojos.

Catra lanzando una de sus manos hacia ella para arañarla y así alejarla, la señora sosteniendo su muñeca como si nada mientras observaba su mano de manera curiosa.

“Oh, querida, hace bastante que no cortas tus bellas uñas por lo que veo, no te preocupes”, le mencionó mientras comenzaba a arrastrarla a algún sitio, “Madam Razz se encargará de lijarlas para ti, querida”.

Catra se quejaba mientras trataba de liberar su mano, “disculpe señora, pero yo no soy Mara, mi nombre es Catra”.

La anciana soltándola y provocando que Catra cayera hacia atrás, dando un giro antes de detenerse con el cuerpo estirado en el suelo.

“Catra”, repitió Madam Razz, “oh, oh, ya veo, ya veo, es por eso que ahora eres tu quien posee la tiara”.

Catra levanto la cabeza y se apoyo en sus brazos ante la mención repentina del objeto en su cabeza, “¿Usted sabe de la tiara?”.

“por supuesto, Mara querida, siempre vienes con ella a visitarme”, le sonrió con dulzura la señora.

“mire, señora… yo no soy Mara”, Catra aprovecho para sentarse y mirar hacia abajo, estaba agotaba de correr y huir de todos, de esconderse, así que no tenía ni las ganas de enfurecerse con una señora de avanzada edad con demencia. “mi nombre es Catra, soy una hordiana ¿Qué no ve?”.

Madam Razz la golpeo con un canasto en la cabeza, el gesto siendo de alguna manera afectuoso.

“hordiano, etheriano, primeros, plumerios, ¿A quien le interesa todo eso? Madam Razz solo esta alegre de verte de nuevo, Mara”.

Las orejas de Catra se levantaron levemente mientras escuchaba esas palabras, un calor extendiéndose por su pecho y sacando una sonrisa de su rostro. La canasta con la cual le había pegado Madam Razz ahora encontrándose en sus piernas.

“¿Me ayudarás a buscar bayas, Mara querida?”, le preguntó la señora con sus lentes agrandando visualmente sus ojos.

Catra lo pensó un minuto, levantándose con el objeto en mano, “si así logró que deje de decirme Mara, es un trato, señora”.

La risa de lija de la anciana descolocando un poco a Catra mientras comenzaba a acercarse a un arbusto para sacar bayas de este, otro palmazo llegando a la cabeza de la felina, la cual miró con perplejidad a la viejita que la miraba con una sonrisa a su lado, su propia canasta entre sus manos.

“Mara querida, ahí no encontraras bayas”, le dijo.

Catra observo el arbusto, viendo sin problema alguno las que se encontraban colgando de estas, “¿es en serio?”.

“Sigue a Madam Razz, ella sabe dónde encontrar bayas rápidamente”.

“¡Aquí hay bayas que encontré RAPIDAMENTE!”, le aclaró gritando y moviendo sus manos para señalar el arbusto, al no conseguir reacción de la señora que se marchaba, dio un grito exasperado mientras tomaba el canasto con su cola y salía corriendo para su alcance.

La siguió por un trecho considerable, saltando troncos y rocas, Catra a medida que avanzaba se sorprendía de la agilidad que la anciana presentaba pese a su figura arrugada y encorvada, su cabello blanco mal cuidado y desordenado como el de Catra, ella logro visualizar en la señora una joyería que no había notado antes en sus dedos. Una escoba que a veces sostenía con su mano izquierda llamando la atención de Catra, pues a veces parecía que saltará por si sola o se acercará a Madam Razz tras un movimiento de manos de ella.

 _¿Será mágica esta anciana?”,_ pensó Catra.

Su boca abriéndose ante la presencia de una estructura similar a la que había estado con Bow y brillitos anteriormente, mucho más deteriorada y derrumbada eso sí.

“¿Aquí es donde encontraríamos bayas rápidamente?”, preguntó Catra asombrada.

“¡Y en bastante cantidad, mi querida Mara!”, le sonrió la anciana mientras corría hacia la estructura.

“ya le dije que yo no… ugh, olvídelo”, se rindió Catra mientras se cruzaba de brazos, notando como la pequeña señora pasaba a su lado a una gran velocidad y saltaba hacia la torre del centro, escalándola sin dificultad.

“¡Trae una cesta, Mara querida!”. Le pidió mientras le lanzaba de las alturas pequeñas bayas que iba sacando en su subida.

“S—¡SI!”, le respondió mientras acercaba la cesta, viendo a sus costados de pronto, al arrebatarle la atención el brillo que había aparecido a sus costados mientras la señora subía. “mmm, ¿Madam Razz?”.

“¿Qué ocurre, Mara querida?”, le preguntó.

Un grito de sorpresa alertando a Catra mientras observaba como del cielo caía la anciana tras una descarga eléctrica. Catra tirando la cesta mientras se impulsaba con sus garras hacia adelanta para atajarla en la caía, ella por si misma carecía de suficiente fuerza. Pero Catra suponía que hasta a esa vivaz anciana le afectaría chocar directamente contra el duro suelo.

Al amortiguar de alguna forma la caía, Madam Razz se levanto como si nada mientras recogía la canasta y se retiraba, agradeciéndole a “Mara querida” por la intervención oportuna. E informándole que se encontraban abastecidas lo suficiente para volver a su tienda.

“¿No me dirá que vive usted sola aquí en el exterior?”, le preguntó Catra asombrada.

“Oh, querida, no estoy sola, me encuentro rodeada de muchos amigos, solo que gran parte de ellos son tímidos para mostrarse frente a ti”.

Catra miro a su alrededor y movió sus orejas en todas direcciones con atención para corroborar sus palabras, no veía ni escuchaba a nadie cerca de ellas. Se aferro a si misma mientras seguía a la anciana en silencio hacia una choza en mitad del bosque, construida naturalmente por lo que parecía, pues estaba hecha únicamente de ramas y vegetación, Madam Razz entro siendo seguida por la felina, que miraba alrededor con curiosidad y fascinación.

Madam Razz sonriendo mientras sacaba de dentro de un montón de inutilidades una esfera del tamaño de una mano, las orejas y cola de Catra poniéndose en alerta en cuanto la anciana lanzo esta frente a ella. Las pupilas de Catra ampliándose mientras se lanzaba hacia ella para golpearla con sus manos y seguirla, ronroneos saliendo de su garganta al jugar.

“Madam Razz siempre supo que tu serías la siguiente She-ra en aparecer, querida, he estado esperando por ti desde hace mucho tiempo”, le decía.

Catra recuperando su compostura, “¿La siguiente She-ra? ¿Cómo supo que yo aparecería?”.

“Eres idéntica a mi Mara querida, el color de tu piel es similar y posees una mirada igual de determinada que ella”, la mano de Razz acariciando la mejilla de Catra.

Causando en ella un shock y un brinco en su cuerpo. Su boca temblando por un momento hasta que los pensamientos que siempre la atrapaban volvían a su cabeza, negando con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de sus manos y la dulce mirada que le estaba dedicando.

“no… yo no soy la Mara que usted menciona, y no es posible que este esperando por alguien como yo”.

Catra cerro los ojos mientras salía de la choza.

Un bufido sorprendiéndola y poniéndola en alerta al observar al caballo traicionero frente a ella.

“aish, genial, tú de nuevo. Apártate, apestoso”. Le dijo mientras pasaba a su lado.

Sus pasos rápidos e indecisos mientras se alejaba cada vez más de Madam Razz y su afecto.

Los pensamientos negativos que invadían a Catra irritándola cada vez más mientras continuaba su camino.

Ella nunca sería suficiente para nadie.

Shadow Weaver nunca la apreció, hiciera lo que hiciera ¿Por qué estas personas serían diferentes?

Había abandonado la Horda, ya no pertenecía a ningún lugar.

Catra nunca sería capaz de ser más que las princesas, más que Adora.

No es suficiente y estaría sola por siempre, eso es lo que se había merecido después de cometer error tras error.

Adora ni siquiera la estaba buscando, no lo valía, y aún si lo hiciera. Ella la entregaría a la hechicera para “solucionar” cualquier problema que tuviera.

 _A lo mejor ella tenía razón,_ pensaba Catra, _a lo mejor soy defectuosa y por eso necesito ser reparada_.

Catra negando con la cabeza con fuerza tras esa mentalidad.

“NO, NO, NO, ¡NO!”, gritaba en voz alta, “yo no soy el problema, el resto lo es, yo solo… yo solo quiero—”.

Catra se encontró chocando con algo que la hizo caer sobre sí misma, quejándose, miro hacia arriba para ver que había provocado su caída, sus ojos abriéndose como platos al notar como delante de ella se encontraba un tanque inmóvil de la horda. El pelaje y piel erizándose mientras se colocaba lentamente de pie y observaba el paisaje a su alrededor.

Un sitio desolado rodeándola, su garganta secándose al observar lo que los hordianos habían provocado a quien sabe que lugar, todo el lugar sin vegetación ni fauna, el aire pesado y una capa de ceniza cubriendo el suelo. Tuvo que pestañear un par de veces antes de avanzar y tocar con su mano lo que alguna vez quiso montar con tanto entusiasmo.

Esto era lo que ella quería ¿Por qué no podía disfrutarlo ahora?

¿Por qué no había sido ella la causa de esta masacre?

¿Por qué no los había detenido?

La horda era malvada, siempre lo supo, quería ser parte de ello junto a Adora porque era la única manera en que sería feliz, o eso pensaba, eso esperaba. Pero Catra no sabía si habría podido aguantar por mucho tiempo de los maltratos de Shadow Weaver, o los de sus compañeros de unidad, Lonnie y su grupo habiéndole tomado gusto a molestarla o hacerle frente juntos cuando ella los buscaba dé a uno.

“Oh, Mara querida”, escucho decir a Madam Razz, “lo que buscas y lo que quieres se encuentra difícil de observar bajo el mar en el que te sumerges por ti misma”.

“¿De que estas hablando, Razz?”, le preguntó Catra. “yo siempre quise esto”, rio, acariciando el mechón de su cabello más claro que salía detrás de sus orejas. “yo siempre…”.

Madam Razz toco su hombro con calidez mientras la observaba compasivamente, “yo encontré a una joven aferrada a si misma en medio del bosque, querida, no le dirás a Madam Razz que esto”, le señalo su alrededor, “es lo que realmente deseaba tu corazón”.

Catra apretó sus puños y dientes.

“Mara querida, los malos siempre trataran de destruir lo que no pueden controlar”. Le dijo Madam Razz.

Provocando una imagen de Shadow Weaver en la mente de Catra, quien tuvo que inhalar y exhalar para relajarse, mirando con un horror y cansancio a la señora a su lado.

“¿Usted cree que lo que no pueden controlar los malos, esta bien?”, le pregunto indirectamente.

“los malos han intentado destruir Etheria por mucho tiempo, Mara querida, y fuiste tu quien una vez los retuvo lo que pudo”.

Catra sonrió con tristeza, sabiendo que esa no era la respuesta que buscaba. “yo no soy la Mara que tanto estimas, vieja Razz”, le dijo con un tono apagado, “la persona con la que me confundes es posible que desapareciera hace ya mucho y yo… no sé si sea quien ustedes necesiten, tienen a sus princesas, que ellas las protejan”.

“las princesas se encuentran en sus castillos, protegiendo sus propios reinos”.

“eso no les servirá”, negó con la cabeza, “mira alrededor, Razz, Hordak avanzará con sus fuerzas e irán cayendo… uno a uno”.

“entonces a lo mejor es tiempo que una persona las una, una que no pertenezca a ningún lugar”.

“no pertenecer a ningún sitio no favorece a nadie, no tengo el corazón para cargar con los reinos de los demás”.

“oh Mara querida, a veces, lo que nosotros vemos como debilidad puede ser nuestra más grande fortaleza si lo ves de un punto de vista distinto”.

“tu eres la ciega, Razz”. Le replico algo enojada Catra.

“y, aun así, observo las cosas mucho mejor que tú, querida”.

Las orejas de Catra se movieron al escuchar un familiar rechinido de un lugar cercano, al acercarse al borde de un precipicio, vio como el caballo ridículo que había mutado a causa de ella estaba siendo capturado por soldados de la horda. La felina pensó por un segundo en dejarlo a su suerte, pero al observar como se acercaban a él con bastones electrificados se enfureció.

Ella no conocía todas las respuestas que quería, y seguía teniendo pensamientos que la hundían cada vez que se descuidaba. Pero en ese momento, solo por un segundo, sintió su cabeza en blanco y libre.

A lo mejor ahora estaba del bando contrario al que inicialmente estaba, y no sabía si esto le conseguiría aquello que buscaba, pero seguiría avanzando, tácticamente.

Y eso implicaba, usar del poder que ahora poseía al máximo.

Inhalo profundamente.

“Por el honor de Grayskull”.

\----

Adora golpeo con dureza el abdomen de Kyle, empujándolo hacia donde se encontraba Rogelio para sacar a ambos del combate mientras sacaba su bastón plegable para combatir con Lonnie un uno a uno, los movimientos fuertes que ella presentaba sacando una sonrisa en la capitana antes de agacharse y girar sobre uno de sus pies, estirando su otra pierna para golpear el tobillo de la joven morena y así lograr que esta cayera. Al hacerlo, se puso de pie inmediatamente y llevo la punta de su arma al cuello de ella.

Los jadeos de Adora escuchándose en toda la habitación mientras las luces eran encendidas.

El entrenamiento había acabado.

“Lonnie, debes tener mejor reacción, ¿Kyle? Fuerza y dureza. ¿Rogelio?”, Adora escucho como el reptil le hacía un sonido de atención, “No te contengas, usa todo lo que posees, y con todo me refiero a tu cola”.

La criatura asintiéndole con un gruñido.

“bien, eso es todo por ahora, vayan a las duchas”. Les ordeno Adora.

Colocándose su chaqueta mientras se arreglaba el cabello en un moño, intentando mantener su peinado hacia atrás únicamente con agua. Ahora iría a una reunión con el resto de los capitanes a escuchar informes, tácticas avanzadas, y Adora esperaba, también escuchar más información de la “nueva princesa”, ella sabía que se realizaban más de una misión en la horda y estaba lista para escuchar lo que ocurría en cada una de ellas, aún si le llevaba todo el maldito día, ella lo haría. Necesitaba pistas.

Adora puso atención en la charla con el resto de los capitanes, dándose cuenta de que era la más baja de todos ellos, ni siquiera su formación física lograba ser igual a los demás, Octavia poseía los tentáculos que salían de su espalda, la discapacidad que le había dejado Catra en un ojo no siendo un impedimento para lograr sus fines, era una luchadora en todo el espectro de la palabra, letal, obediente y rápida. Otro capitán era robusto, afelpado en todo su cuello y demás, largos colmillos incisivos sobresalían de su boca hacia arriba y abajo, garras gruesas en sus manos, podía cortar fácilmente la piel del enemigo con una fiereza que muy pocas veces había visto. Conocía de otros que utilizaban venenos para inmovilizar o asesinar a sus víctimas, otros se habían ganado su puesto por la brutalidad que poseían, y así.

Y ahí estaba ella, en medio de titanes prácticamente, pero firme, orgullosa y con planes de derrotar a cada uno de los presentes de ser necesario para cumplir su cometido de interferir en su camino. Oh si, ella podía ser la de complexión más baja y delgada, pero estaba entrenando todos los días desde antes que la alarma despertará la unidad, en la sala de entrenamiento con robots, en el camerino ejercitando sus brazos, recorría la zona del terror buscando agilidad y también la conexión con su entorno, era lo que más le dificultaba.

Era Catra aquella que era ágil y manejaba como movía su cuerpo en el entorno, Adora era directa.

Tras el séptimo fallo en tratar de sostenerse de una liga, y el dolor en sus partes traseras, jadeo exhausta.

¿Cómo podría ella alcanzar a alguien incansable si ni siquiera era capaz de sostenerse de una liga metálica?

“AAAAAAHHHH”, gritó con fuerza mientras pateaba una caja con metales en su interior, “¡Robots!”, maldijo. “Necesito una forma de alcanzarlo”.

Volvió a patear otra caja, ahora tirándose al frio piso metálico para contemplar el cielo del pasillo, era estúpida por intentarlo, pero ¿Quién podía culparla? Si había algo en lo que no era buena, pues solo debía practicar hasta lograrlo. Esa era la clave.

Cerro los ojos y exhalo bruscamente, tratando de pensar en algo que la hiciera feliz.

La imagen gruñona y retraída de Catra apareciendo en su cabeza como si la estuviera mirando con el ceño fruncido.

 _“¿Qué estas haciendo, tontita_?”, escuchaba que decía Catra en su cabeza, sonriéndole en la última palabra, _“apártate, ridícula, déjame a mi la agilidad. Tú has lo tuyo”._

Adora frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, abriendo los ojos de pronto.

Sus manos estiradas a un lado de su cuerpo, “¿Qué es lo mío?”, preguntó en voz alta.

Reincorporándose, parpadeando un par de veces con la mirada en blanco mientras en su cabeza luchaba con su única neurona funcional para deducir sus palabras, incluso en sus pensamientos, Catra era un dolor en el… mmm, de cierta forma, ese pensamiento saco una sonrisa de Adora.

Hasta la Catra de su mente era su Catra.

Si, ella podía realizarlo. Solo necesitaba otro enfoque, hacer lo suyo, hacer lo suyo, hacerlo suyo.

Casi y pareció que una ampolleta se iluminaba por sobre la cabeza de Adora, en el momento en que se levanto con rapidez a buscar en la caja alguna tubería que utilizar, muchas dobladas, otras con abolladuras, otras ni siquiera eran tuberías para empezar, tuercas sueltas y oxidadas.

“Agh”, se quejó.

Entre tanta búsqueda, por fin encontró lo que quería. Una tubería larga, reciente y sin abolladuras que afectaran el impacto.

Adora sostuvo firmemente la base con su mano menos favorable, y aquella con la que era diestra recorrió el camino para sentir como era la superficie, medianamente recta, no estaba curva y no parecía de un grosor delgado por lo que resistiría tal vez uno o dos o tres golpes. Sonrió con suficiencia ante ello.

Ella no era tan ágil como Catra, pero ella destacaba en su dureza y pronto lo haría también en su fuerza. Y empezaría por derribar cada liga que estuviera en su camino para hacerse paso hacia el otro lado.

Después de una alarma en el sector por fuga de gas, una carrera olímpica para salir del lugar abriéndose paso por las placas metálicas, las cajas y el aroma en el aire que la estaba dejando sin oxígeno. Adora se encontraba frente a un lavabo mientras se mojaba el rostro con ambas manos, el agua recorriendo su cara, cuello y ropa lentamente hacia abajo. Fría y de color algo grisáceo, golpeo una y dos veces la tubería hasta que se aclaro un poco para nuevamente lavarse la cara. La puerta abriéndose en un momento, la voz de Shadow Weaver llamando su atención.

“Adora, me preguntaba a donde te habías metido últimamente”, le mencionó con lentitud mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

“Shadow Weaver”, la saludo militarmente con las gotas del agua aun corriendo por su rostro, al bajar la mano tomo la toalla más cercana para limpiarse la cara y parte del cuello. “Disculpe, he estado entrenando arduamente”.

“Así me lo han informado”.

“¿Necesitaba algo de mí, Shadow Weaver?”.

“No particularmente, he oído de algunos capitanes que estas entrenando a cierto grupo selectivo”.

Shadow Weaver rodeaba lentamente a Adora mientras decía estas ultimas palabras, la rubia creyendo por un momento que el agua que había secado anteriormente de su frente volvía a aparecer, pero más frio que antes, al igual que el que se encontraba recorriendo su espalda. Adora, inspecciono los pasos de la hechicera con disimulo y cuidado.

“Solo pensé que debía entrenar a mi unidad, después de todos en ellos son los que confiaré para llevar a cabo exitosamente las misiones impuestas por Lord Hordak, y creí que hasta el eslabón más débil debía ser capaz de cargar con tan importante ordenanza puesta por los superiores”, dijo con total confianza y orgullo en su voz, “Nadie en mi unidad será un impedimento para llevar a cabo las misiones de la horda”.

Shadow Weaver se detuvo frente a ella, los ojos de la máscara que usaba volviéndose líneas pequeñas antes de aplaudir una vez con aparente agrado.

“muy bien, Adora, sigue así y puede ser que algún día logres ganar más confianza de Lord Hordak”:

“gracias, Shadow Weaver”, respondió apenada, en el momento en que la bruja se retiraba, dio un paso adelante para llamar su atención, “¿Shadow Weaver?”, al lograr su cometido, prosiguió, “me preguntaba si era capaz de realizar una búsqueda con su capacidad de Catra, he esperado su regreso tal como usted lo sugirió, pero ella no ha aparecido ni dado señales de vida, he sido paciente, pero no aseguro…”

“Adora”, la interrumpió la hechicera, “la búsqueda de Catra no debe ser tu prioridad en estos momentos, insisto, ella aparecerá cuando haga falta”.

“Si, pero”, insistió Adora, mirando de un lado a otro para convencerla. “Shadow Weaver”, la llamo tras una leve inhalación, “si usted no me permite utilizar su propia magia y capacidad para encontrarla, me veré yo en la obligación de ir a buscarla”.

“No te encuentras en la posición para aventurarte al exterior por tu cuenta, Adora”, la detuvo Shadow Weaver.

“Si, pero si Catra no regresa…”.

“ENTONCES SERÁ SU PERDIDA”, dio por cerrada la charla.

Adora apretando los puños antes de mirar con determinación y oscuridad a la hechicera, “Shadow Weaver, si Catra no es buscada por usted o la horda, lo haré por mis propios medios. Soy la Capitana de la fuerza, yo tomaré decisiones por y para la horda, Catra es la mejor estratega que conozco, su agilidad es superior a muchos otros, ella es necesaria aquí”.

“Estoy en desacuerdo, Adora ¿no lo ves? Esto es lo que provoca con su ausencia”.

“Catra no es responsable de mis acciones, Shadow Weaver, YO lo soy, y si usted no me ayuda, yo misma seré quien solicite el respaldo de alguien superior”. Adora dio un paso adelante con firmeza. “Lord Hordak escuchará mis demandas de una forma u otra”.

Las sombras que rodeaban a Shadow Weaver creciendo lentamente y por un segundo a su alrededor hasta que fueron reducidas bajo sus ropas. El rostro impasible de Adora sorprendiéndose al experimentar la presencia de estas hacia su persona.

“yo misma te presentaré con Lord Hordak si así lo deseas, Adora, pero de acceder a lo que solicitas, la búsqueda de Catra debe ser considerada una misión inferior”, le ordenó.

Adora arrodillándose con una pierna mientras colocaba su mano derecha por sobre su corazón, y su mano izquierda cruzada en su espalda.

“¡Si, señora!”, gritó.

Eso era un comienzo para todo. Visitaría pronto a Lord Hordak para conversar de tácticas y nuevos ataques a la rebelión, convencería a Shadow Weaver de utilizar su conocimiento en artes oscuras para buscar a Catra, y, por último, entrenaría al mejor pelotón de la zona del terror a su modo, ella lucharía a su estilo. Y traería de regreso a casa a su oveja descarriada.


	6. Eligiendo bando. Parte02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra decide ir a presentarse a Luna Brillante para así de alguna forma ofrecer su alianza a la rebelión.

Cuando Catra abrió con los ojos, se encontraba desorbitada, ramas y hojas estaban sobre su cabeza, a diferencia del lugar desolado en el que estaba combatiendo, el recuerdo de un tanque disparándole en el pecho haciendo que tomará un poco de aire, pues sentía dolor a pesar de la recuperación. Dolor, pero no perdida, se dio cuenta. Inhalo una vez para comprobar que efectivamente estuviera sintiendo dolor, una mueca apareciendo en su rostro, ya que eso no era para nada común, no se sentía más viva o inteligente tampoco, solo… adolorida.

¿No había muerto con ese impacto?

Llevo su cuerpo hacia adelante, sentándose y acariciándose su torso y abdomen, no tenía moretones ni heridas de ningún tipo en su cuerpo. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de tocarse la cabeza y con ello, la tiara.

Ella era She-ra cuando le dispararon.

“Hola, querida”, escucho la voz de Razz a un lado.

Al mirarla, los ojos grandes que esta poseía a causa de los lentes que usaba y su sonrisa arrugada la recibían de manera acogedora.

“¿Razz?”, se tocó el pecho. Observando que se encontraba sentada –y acostada anteriormente— sobre lo que parecía un hongo verde gigante, “¿Cómo llegué aquí?”

“estuvimos conversando con Swift Wind mientras dormías”, ignoró la pregunta Razz, “te agradecé por rescatarlo a pesar de tu mal trato con él”.

Madam Razz acercándose a Catra para ayudarla a levantarse, con la ayuda de la señora, lo hizo sin dificultad y pudo observar como a la lejanía se encontraba el caballo/unicornio/pegaso que había transformado y salvado. Ante la mención de su “nombre”, inclino su hocico hacia abajo.

“¿el caballo apestoso tiene nombre entonces?”, preguntó Catra con una sonrisa burlona.

Recibiendo un rechinido que puso en alerta a Catra.

“si, y, por cierto, querida, dice que el que lo llames apestoso o pulguiento es idiota”, Catra observó a Razz con incredulidad cuando escucho sus palabras. La señora juntando sus manos mientras se le acercaba, “¿Cómo te sientes?”

“¿bien? Supongo, sorprendida por, je, no morir de hecho… no sé como lo hiciste, vieja Razz pero te agradezco sacarme de ahí… entera”.

Madam Razz sonrió, “¿Qué harás ahora?”.

Catra suspiro mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro para pensar, su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro.

“sé que cosa no haré”, sonrió, “no volveré a la horda. Y tu decías que tal vez yo era capaz de reunir a las princesas, así que eso haré, tal vez ayudándoles descubra que es lo que realmente quiero”, apretó sus manos con fuerza.

 _O a quién quiero-_ Pensó.

“Ese es el espíritu, querida”.

“¿usted seguirá aquí? ¿o me la llevo conmigo?”.

“oh, no, querida, el lugar de Madam Razz esta aquí junto a sus amigos, pero siempre que quieras buscarme sabrás como encontrarme”.

“claaaaro, okey, iré andando entonces”.

“¡Oh, Mara querida!”

“… ¿Sí? ¿Razz?”

“permite que Swift Wind te lleve”, Catra observó al animal extender sus alas y comenzar a rechinarle a Madam Razz, “debes ser agradecido Swift Wind, ella es tu salvadora después de todo. Nada de protestas. Si, si, comprendo”.

“¿Razz?”, le preguntó Catra fingiendo una sonrisa, “creo que te hizo mal tanta agitación, ¿Por qué no regresas adentro?”.

“así lo haré, querida”, le dedico una mirada al corcel, “Swift Wind, no lo repetiré dos veces”.

Catra despidió a la señora con la mano mientras esta entraba a su tienda, el caballo alado colocándose a su lado mientras rechinaba una vez, llamando la atención de Catra.

“no me subiré en ti”, se cruzó de brazos mientras pasaba a su lado.

Swift Wind comenzando a golpear con una pezuña el suelo para quejarse.

“¿Qué? ¿era en serio? ¡Oh, vamos!”

Más rechinido y golpes. Catra suspiro enojada mientras levantaba los brazos, rendida.

“¡Esta bien! Yo no usaré las garras, si tu prometes no volverme a patear… y asegurándote que no me caiga”.

*** 

En Luna Brillante, mientras tanto, se había convocado una asamblea en el salón del trono, pues la decisión de Glimmer había llegado a oídos de la Reina Angella tras el incidente ocurrido en uno de los campamentos de los guerreros, la presencia de una hordiana en el reino provocando que fuera la reina quien tomará cartas en el asunto.

“¿Cómo pudiste pensar que era aceptable?”, se escuchaba en el salón la voz madura y seria de la reina.

“Mamá, no lo entiendes ¡No me estas escuchando!”, replicaba Glimmer en su defensa.

“¡Demostraste poco criterio! ¿Dejar entrar a una hordiana sin decírmelo?”, la seguía retando la reina.

La joven princesa bajando la cabeza ante la mención de sus ofensas, su sonriente amigo a un lado de ella, alcanzando su hombro para prestarle apoyo mientras él intercedía como mediador entre ambas.

“Su majestad, no es toda su culpa”, decía calmado Bow.

“Bow, es hora de que te vayas. Glimmer y yo tenemos un montón que discutir”, le respondió con calma al muchacho.

“¡MAMÁ!”.

La atención de la reina y los dos jóvenes viéndose capturada ante los jadeos que se escucharon del final del salón, donde pronto los gritos hicieron eco mientras Glimmer y la Reina Angella observaban como sus guardias reales trataban de acorralar a una joven hordiana que estaba de pie en el salón. Los ojos de la reina agrandándose en sorpresa al igual que los de la joven Glimmer, que había logrado distinguir a Catra a la distancia por la cola que meneaba.

La misma criatura que había tratado de derribar a Catra anteriormente ahora corría hacia ella para atacarla.

“¡Glimmer!”, gritó Catra asustada al verse acorralada en su espalda con el filo de las armas que le apuntaban.

La princesa acudiendo al llamado de auxilio de Catra, colocándose frente a ella con los brazos extendidos para frenar al soldado que venía en su dirección.

“¡Mamá!”, volvió a gritar, “¡Como princesa de luna brillante, solicito que le concedas la palabra a la hordiana! Por favor”.

La reina Angella sorprendida por la actitud de su hija, desvió su mirada a Bow en busca de alguna explicación, el muchacho de piel bronceada al percatarse de la mirada en él asintió con energía.

“Si, majestad, por favor, Catra tiene algo importante que decirle”.

Catra suspirando con fuerza detrás de Glimmer. Aliviada de que su plan de irrumpir como ella misma el salón, en vez de como She-ra, funcionará de alguna manera.

“Lo permito”, anunció la reina, dando una señal a sus guardias para bajar las armas.

Glimmer se acerco a Catra para tomarla del brazo, tratando de arrastrarla unos segundos antes que Catra se soltará del acto tan poco amable de la princesa, al volverlo a hacer. Las orejas de Catra bajaron al notar como los dedos de la princesa temblaban sobre su pelaje.

A lo mejor, ella no era la única asustada de todo esto.

Al llegar a una distancia próxima a la reina, muy por delante por donde se encontraba Bow en primer lugar, Glimmer se detuvo, “Mamá, ella es Catra”, dijo, mientras retrocedía un paso para darle espacio a ambas de conocerse y juzgarse.

Catra mirando detrás de ella a Bow y Glimmer con algo de miedo en sus heterocromáticos ojos, Bow sonriéndole y levantando un pulgar en ánimo, Glimmer mirando hacia su madre con una dureza y seriedad en el rostro.

Trago, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro mientras tomaba un poco de aire antes de hablar con la reina de luna brillante.

Siempre tuvo problemas para tratar con superiores.

“señora”, se aclaró la garganta al escuchar los jadeos de los aldeanos y guardias, arrodillándose, “digo, su majestad, entiendo no confié plenamente en mi debido a que no le he otorgado razones para hacerlo”, miro hacia el suelo con tristeza, sus orejas y cola bajando, “pero, quiero decirle que me presento solo como una hordiana hoy”.

Catra se levantó, llevando sus manos detrás de si misma para sacar la tiara que había ocultado entre sus ropas, deteniéndose en cuanto los guardias hicieron ruido con sus lanzas ante la posible amenaza que ella representaba. Disminuyo la velocidad de sus movimientos y enseño la tiara a los presentes, sus ojos viendo directamente a los de la reina mientras se la colocaba y suspiraba.

“por el honor de grayskull…”, susurró.

Su cuerpo envolviéndose en un haz de luz que Catra esperaba, el calor que surgía de ella alejando cualquier indicio de frio que pudiera sentir, su cuerpo creciendo en tamaño al igual que sus músculos que se marcaban de una manera que nunca en su esbelto cuerpo podría haberse imaginado, la tiara ampliando de tamaño y cubriendo los lados de su rostro la punta dirigiéndose un poco hacia el centro y apareciendo en el medio de la tiara una gema, el color de su cola tiñéndose de amarillo y apareciéndole una joya en esta. Apareciéndole una armadura dorada con un pequeño espacio vacío con forma de triangulo invertido en la parte de su pecho, de la armadura en sus hombros se extendían hasta terminar en punta, y la de su pecho llegando hasta el centro de su corazón también en forma de triángulo invertido. Un vestido sin mangas de color fucsia llegándole hasta la mitad del muslo, debajo de su armadura una figura negra similar a un rostro con orejas, a los costados de su cintura se observaban dos pequeños cortes horizontales de color negro similares a los que presentaba de color marrón en sus brazos.

Dos cinturones rodeando su cadera, uno más grueso que el otro. Mallas negras envolviendo sus piernas que también llegaban hasta sus pies, dejando expuesto sus talones y dedos, estas tenían dos rasgaduras en los muslos al frente y sus rodillas eran protegidas por una armadura del mismo dorado con forma de diamante. En sus brazos apareció una protección negra que terminaba y comenzaba en punta, en el dorso de su mano el símbolo de la punta de una flecha rojiza. Sus palmas y dedos descubiertos, pero con un único anillo dorado en el pulgar e índice, su dedo medio siendo la excepción pues presentaba dos. 

Al dejar de ser envuelta en la poderosa luz, abrió sus ojos con calma mientras escuchaba con atención los jadeos y murmullos del salón. Su atención fija en la reina que la miraba anonadada y con sorpresa.

“No puede ser…”, susurró con su deleitable voz.

“Mamá, te lo intente decir antes, pero Catra es…”

“She-ra”.

Catra se mantuvo en silencio y quieta un par de segundos, moviendo únicamente su cola por el nerviosismo que sentía, ante la falta de palabras de la reina y Glimmer, cerró los ojos mientras hacía desaparecer a She-ra. Siendo que, con ella, lograba estar a un porte igual o semejante al de la reina, pero consideraba inapropiado hacerlo ya que no creía tener ese derecho.

“su majestad”, comenzó a decir Catra con la espalda erguida, retirándose la tiara de su cabeza y extendiéndosela a la reina, “como le dije antes, no me presento únicamente como una hordiana el día de hoy, he observado las atrocidades que se han cometido”, la reina tomándola de sus manos, y sorprendiendo a Catra ante el hecho de que por lo dura que pareciera anteriormente, tuviera las manos tan cálidas por un momento, cerró los ojos y continuó, “y también”, añadió, llevándose una mano a su brazo derecho y apretándolo con algo de fuerza, suspirando antes de seguir observándola a los ojos, “he sido capaz de ver lo que su pueblo y Etheria ha perdido, me gustaría ser capaz de unirme a su bando para cambiar la balanza con este poder que representa la tiara… si me lo permite”.

Catra comenzando a arrodillarse al caer en cuenta que estaba de pie frente a la reina, olvidado por más de un momento las cosas relacionadas a etiqueta y jerarquía.

“Sé de la leyenda de la guerrera que los Primeros llamaban She-ra. Decían que regresaría en la hora más oscura para restablecer el equilibrio. Y yo pensé que no era más que un mito, pero ahora estas aquí. Vistiendo un uniforme que no pertenece a nadie de nosotros y siendo reconocida por mis guardias como una soldado hordiana”.

Catra cerró los ojos ante lo que parecía ser un juicio a su persona, rindiéndose a la posibilidad de ayudar en la guerra del bando de los que parecían más _buenos_ que los de la horda, pero ante las palabras de la reina Angella, ahora solo esperaba que la prisión que tuvieran fuera más cómoda que las celdas frías que los hordianos tenían para los prisioneros.

“¿Te levantarías para pelear con nosotros en contra de aquellos a los que alguna vez serviste?”.

Catra levanto la vista hacia la reina, sus grandes y majestuosas alas de un tono rosáceo purpura en lo más alto, trasluciéndose al final captando su atención al igual que la mirada expectante que le daba. La capa que poseía siendo muy similar a la de Glimmer pero sin brillos y más pulcra. Su figura esbelta.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para responder, pues era la primera vez que le daban la opción de elegir de alguna forma. Y lo apreciaba.

La reina era diferente a los de la horda.

“Si”, respondió con determinación Catra.

La reina Angella quito sus ojos de Catra y miro a Glimmer detrás de ella, “Glimmer, ¿responderías y de harías responsable por ella?”.

Catra abriendo los ojos asustada ante la respuesta, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás.

“¡Sí!”.

“Entonces, levántate. La rebelión acepta tu alianza, She-ra, Princesa del poder”.

Ante las palabras de la reina, la felina no podía creer lo que ocurría. Angella le extendió la tiara de regreso y ella la tomo como si estuviera en un sueño, los gritos alrededor de felicidad clamando por “She-ra” eran intensos y repetitivos. Su cola se movía de un lado a otro y cuando miro a la reina Angella y esta le dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza para afirmarle todo estaba bien, apreto la tiara a su pecho.

Glimmer gritando a su lado de la emoción mientras la abrazaba, al igual que Bow.

“Bienvenida a Luna Brillante”, dijo Glimmer.

“Aunque esta vez, es de verdad”.

Un sonrojo apareciendo en el rostro de Catra ante la cercanía de ambos, el impulso de quererlos alejar lo más rápido posible desapareciendo ante la calidez embriagadora que la envolvía sin la necesidad de ser She-ra. Dejándose abrazar unos minutos, antes de apartarlos.

En su mente, el recuerdo de Adora abrazándola por el costado de pequeña provocando que casi derramará una lagrima.

***

Cuando Adora caminaba en la horda, notaba cierta soledad y frialdad en las paredes, el silencio causando un eco en los pasos que daba al avanzar. Ahora, con Shadow Weaver a su lado, se aventuraba en una sección donde nunca había estado, los pasillos largos, más sombríos y oscuros, y con el sonido de más maquinaria moviéndose, vio más adelante una puerta imponente, donde ambas se detuvieron, Adora sin perder en ningún momento su posición rígida, desviaba únicamente los ojos para observar a su alrededor, analizando el lugar.

Aquí era donde debía encontrarse Lord Hordak entonces.

Tragó con disimulo y respiro profundamente, arreglándose su cabellera de caballo hacia atrás. Su chaqueta rojiza bajándola para quitar las arrugar y acomodando de manera más neutral la insignia de capitán en su pecho.

“¿Nerviosa, Adora?”, le pregunto Shadow Weaver, de alguna manera pareciendo, sonriéndole con la máscara.

La rubia negó, “De ningún modo”.

“Lord Hordak esta esperando detrás de esta puerta”.

Adora se volteo para observar a Shadow Weaver, “¿No va a acompañarme?”.

“No, Adora, los capitanes deben observar a Lord Hordak por si solos, así demuestran independencia y le juran lealtad, tal vez en otra ocasión pueda acompañarte”.

Volvió a tragar, mirando hacia el frente mientras la hechicera se retiraba.

 _Hacer esto sola, si, puedo hacerlo_ , pensaba. _Es solo entrar ahí y hablar con Lord Hordak, jurarle lealtad y preguntar por Catra. Puedo hacerlo._

Respiro hondo mientras daba un paso al frente, las puertas abriéndose automáticamente, sorprendiendo a Adora, quien continuo con lentitud hacia el interior, todo siendo más oscuro y tétrico de lo que esperaba, el pasillo que tenía que continuar por su cuenta siendo angosto de alguna forma y Adora llegaba a escuchar sus latidos levemente, observando todo el alrededor con curiosidad. Al llegar hasta unas escaleras, comenzó a subirlas con seguridad, sus pasos causando eco y el trono que había arriba siendo iluminado por sobre toda la sala, la insignia de la horda en el respaldo. Sin mucho detalle pero demasiado notoria para saber que era único.

Adora vio una criatura salir de detrás del trono, trepando y cruzando hacia el frente sin caerse, era una cosa pequeña, con alas y cola, al encontrarse sus “ojos”, le rugió y salió volando.

“ahhh”, señalo Adora más calmada.

Caminando un par de pasos hasta un costado, donde observo a alguien soldando alguna cosa, se encontraba de espalda a ella y Adora aprovecho para arrodillarse mientras no era vista. El personaje era alto, no se veía robusto pero si poderoso, la rubia aprovecho de notar de las orejas que terminaban en punta.

“Capitana Adora”, se presentó, “Del escuadrón 5, a sus servicios, Lord Hordak”.

“Adora”, le respondió la figura, como si su nombre le sonará de alguna parte. Las extensiones de máquinas que parecían ayudarle a soldar y sostener lo que fuera que fuese su proyecto deteniéndose ante su voz y apartándose.

La rubia se encrespó, viendo hacia adelante como la figura robusta se giraba hacia ella, la mirada dura le llegaba por sobre la oscuridad que lo envolvía, la insignia de la horda en su pecho brillando de un color rojo al igual que sus ojos. Adora se no pudo evitar mantener unos minutos la boca abierta ante la presencia tan imponente del líder de la horda.

“La última capitana restante de Shadow Weaver, he escuchado cosas sobre ti”, su voz rasgada y potente.

Adora mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, “He venido a jurarle lealtad, mi Lord”.

“Igual que todo el resto antes que tu”, le recordó.

“afirmativo”.

“La conquista de Etheria es prioridad, sino hay nada más que discutir, retírate”.

“ah-ergh ¿Mi lord?”, lo llamó.

Lord Hordak acercándose a ella y saliendo de las sombras, Adora escucho como a cada paso que daba se escuchaba cierto sonido robótico al desplazarse, asumiendo así que era muy posible que una parte de si estuviera mejorado con tecnología.

“Tras la última misión, perdimos una candidata viable y útil para la horda, creo que su visión estratégica sería de mejor y mayor utilidad aquí en la horda que como presa de los rebeldes, mi lord”.

Hordak era de rostro pálido, sin pupilas en los ojos ni cejas, su cabello solo se encontraba en el centro de su cabeza y no a los costados para dejar a la vista sus puntiagudas orejas. Las cuales, a diferencia de las de Catra, no parecían delatarle sus emociones.

“hm”, respondió Lord Hordak, “la perdida de un cadete o dos es insignificante, Capitana de la fuerza Adora, continuarás las operaciones con los soldados y batallones que poseas y seguirás adelante”.

“Pero Lord Hordak”, se levantó de improviso Adora, “Catra—”.

“No conozco a ninguna Catra”, la detuvo Lord Hordak, girándose y dándole la espalda. “Como te dije antes, vuelve a tus operaciones inmediatamente”.

Adora apretó los dientes mientras se levantaba con un “Si, señor”.

No podía creer la falta de apoyo que recibía de sus superiores ante la mención de recuperar a su amiga y colega, Catra era más de lo que el resto pensaba, era inteligente, rápida de mente e ingeniosa, no había estratega igual a ella. Su uso en la horda era más favorable que tenerla de enemiga junto a los rebeldes, debía recuperarla de regreso, pero sin el apoyo de Lord Hordak o el de Shadow Weaver, estaba por su cuenta si quería traerla de vuelta.

Ya había jurado lealtad a Lord Hordak, él ya conocía su rostro, ahora solo quedaba cumplir con las misiones mientras averiguaba información. Las princesas siempre protegían sus reinos de ser atacados. Era momento de que Adora planeara una visita a alguno para así llamar la atención de la nueva princesa.

Aunque Shadow Weaver no podría negarse a sus peticiones por siempre, ella insistiría hasta conseguirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado tanto, disculpen la falta de actualización. Empece las clases nuevamente así que tal vez ahora los capítulos sean más lejanos uno con otro. Espero disfrutarán de este.  
> Saludos.


	7. Pesares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra ha conseguido un nuevo atuendo que por primera vez parece disfrutar, pero antiguos pesares volverán en su estancia en Luna Brillante antes de ser enviada a Plumería por una llamada de auxilio de la princesa del lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, la universidad y proyectos/vicios demandaron mucho de mi tiempo, espero les agrade el capítulo.

Catra se permitió disfrutar del abrazo que le dio Glimmer y Bow, sin apartarlos, pero tampoco sin devolvérselos, apenas si los conocía y si bien ahora eran del mismo bando y ella había jurado lealtad y apoyo a la rebelión, su corazón era más difícil de acceder que aceptar una alianza.

Extrañaba a Adora, en su mente se preguntaba que estaría haciendo ella ahora mismo y si la extrañaría como ella lo hacía, al ver hacia la Reina Angella, se encontró que esta misma la observaba analíticamente, su cola deteniéndose un momento antes de aclararse la garganta para apartar a sus… a Glimmer y Bow.

“Glimmer”, la llamo la Reina, “Creo que ahora es un buen momento para que le enseñes los alrededores a Catra, debe sentirse desorientada”.

“¡Oh! ¡Cierto!”, concordó, agarrando de los hombros a la felina, “Catra, sígueme, te enseñare todo el lugar”.

Catra miro entre Glimmer y la reina simultáneamente, “¿Esta bien?”.

“Genial, vamos”. Le dijo, agarrando su mano mientras tiraba de ella.

“WOAAH”.

Y así fue como Catra fue arrastrada por la princesa Glimmer por todo el castillo, Bow acompañándolas una gran parte del trayecto, ambos complementando las descripciones que el otro daba tan naturalmente que Catra comenzó a cuestionarse la relación que ambos mantenían, eran bastante cómplices al hablar.

Mientras continuaban su camino, y gracias a las orejas que poseía, Catra podía escuchar los susurros de los soldados con los que se encontraban, murmurando en sus espaldas mientras pasaban a su lado, diciendo cosas como que no pertenecía al lugar, o señalándola como hordiana, también logro escuchar que algunos le retribuían la culpa que causo la horda. Eso desalentándola de alguna manera, sus pasos disminuyendo gradualmente.

“no puedo creer que mamá aceptara que te quedaras en Luna Brillante, ¡es genial!”, la escuchaba decir mientras levantaba sus brazos.

Catra moviendo su cola a un lado, encogiéndose de hombros, “no lo sé, Brillitos, ¿Estas segura que esta fue una buena idea?”.

“¿De que estas hablando?”.

“Ya sabes, soy una hordiana y solo recientemente tuve un pleito con uno de sus escuadrones allá afuera…”, menciono bajando la cola y la cabeza, “¿Estas segura esta realmente bien que me quede en el palacio?”.

“Completamente”, le respondió moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, deteniéndose frente a una puerta, “okey, Catra, ya viste lo que era el comedor, la sala del trono, la sala de retratos, ¿sabes qué lugar falta?”

“¿El calabozo?”, respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica al cruzarse de brazos.

Glimmer la miro con los ojos entrecerrados un segundo, “chistosa, pero no”, le dijo volviendo a sonreír, “Nuestra última parada de tu recorrido especial aquí en Luna Brillante es…”

Abrió la puerta con energía.

“¡Tu nueva habitación, TADA~!”.

Catra abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa mientras bajaba sus brazos con lentitud, su boca abriéndose en sorpresa un segundo. Mirando con desconfianza a todos lados como si no pudiera creerlo.

“Y la bromista era yo, buena esa, Glimmer”, le mencionó Catra disgustada.

Glimmer molestándose un poco con sus palabras, “Hablo en serio, Catra”.

“si, claro”. Le respondió con un _pfff_ final.

“Es muy básica de hecho. Tienes un tocador, un baño, algunos cristales, una cuerda de campana, tienes tu propio rincón del té, más cristales, una cama, escritorio y, obvio, ¡La catarata!”.

Catra observaba y escuchaba todo lo que le decía la brillante princesa mientras se lo señalaba por medio de teletransportaciones brillantes que daba por todo el lugar. Su rostro volviéndose más y más incrédulo a medida que seguía escuchando todo lo que supuestamente era para ella.

Su rostro cayendo en cuanto escucho y vio la catarata detrás de Glimmer.

Dando un gran paso hacia atrás.

“Espero que no creas que me voy a duchar ahí”, le dijo firmemente con los brazos cruzados, tensos y la cola aferrada a su pierna.

La risa de Glimmer haciendo eco en las paredes, “¿Ducharte? ¿Por qué te ducharías ahí?”.

La felina la vio con neutralidad mientras se quedaba en silencio.

Tras unos segundos, Glimmer hizo la conexión de sus palabras con su actitud. “¡¿Te duchabas en cataratas?!”.

“¿Qué? ¡NO!”, un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda mientras negaba con la cabeza y relajaba los hombros, “yo tengo piel y pelaje”. Enseño su brazo como si fuera lo más natural.

“No entiendo que significa, je”.

Catra se sonrojo, “No importa, olvídalo”.

“Bueno… todo esto es tuyo, estaré al final del pasillo si necesitas algo. Adiós”.

“¿Glimm—?”, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, deteniendo sus palabras al quedar completamente sola en la habitación.

Dio un pequeño suspiro mientras volvía a darle un vistazo al lugar, de verdad sentía una sensación de no encajar con el lugar, pero ya no había nada que hacer con respecto a su lugar, ¿verdad?

Dio un paso a la cascada, luego otro al tocador y volvió a suspirar, preguntándose a donde podría ir, al acercarse a la cama y apoyar una mano en esta, noto como se hundía con bastante facilidad al caer en la cama inmediatamente. Su cuerpo entero erizándose mientras de maneras increíbles daba un salto hacia arriba y se lanzaba fuera de la cama con las garras afuera y enseñando los dientes.

No, ahí no dormiría seguro.

Observo los rincones de la habitación, eligiendo uno que se veía acogedor para recostarse en el suelo y flexionar sus piernas, uno de sus brazos sirviéndole como almohada. Cerrando sus ojos para comenzar a descansar, aunque fuera un momento.

A los segundos volviendo a abrir los ojos, sin mirar a ningún lado precisamente, había sido un largo día. La rebelión, la reina, “su nuevo cuarto”. Sin girarse, trato de ver la cama a su espalda, claramente sin lograrlo, pero ahí estaba, suya y sin uso. Apretó los labios ante el pensamiento.

¿Podía permitirse rechazarlo?

¿La castigarían de no usarla?

Frunció el ceño, “No pienses en eso”.

Respiro profundo, volvió a acomodarse en el frío suelo mientras su propio cuerpo lo calentaba y cerro nuevamente los ojos, esperando ahora si dormir un poco, aunque fuera. Esperaba que sin pesadillas.

El cielo se había oscurecido y las lunas habían aparecido cuando volvió a despertar, de un brinco, alerta y desconcertada, su pulso corrió a mil ante el desconocido lugar, chocando con el tocador, los cristales colgantes y varias cosas. Hasta que llego a la puerta y salió de la habitación con la respiración agitada.

Estuvo un rato enseñando los dientes y con la mirada aterrizada. De su boca se escuchaba un _Jiiizzzz._ Sus pupilas estaban en línea, resaltando de mayor manera la heterocromía que padecía.

Al relajarse, su pecho subía y bajaba. El terror en sus ojos disminuyendo gradualmente al igual que la tensión en sus hombros y su cola. Miro dentro de la oscura habitación y pensó no querer volver, al observar a sus costados notó que tampoco había guardias vigilándola.

De hecho, no encontró ni escucho a nadie por el pasillo.

Levanto una ceja mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación, arañando la madera por si se perdía.

 _tal vez podría ir a dar un paseo…,_ pensó.

Arreglándose un poco la ropa antes de seguir su camino por el pasillo, según recordaba de su previa conversación con Glimmer, ella se encontraba al final del pasillo, pero exactamente ¿A qué lado del pasillo?

Como sus orejas no le daban indicio de pasos o alguien acercándose, camino con seguridad por un largo trayecto; no había luces que iluminaran su camino, pero no era un impedimento para ella, ya que, al ser en parte felina, la vista que tenía en la oscuridad a veces era incluso mejor que la que tenía durante el día.

Sus pasos deteniéndose lentamente al percatarse de una luz que había al frente de ella, doblando en la esquina.

Con lentitud y cautela se acerco a la orilla, tratando de averiguar sin ser descubierta de quien se trataba. Bastante fue la sorpresa que se llevó cuando vio a la Reina Angella de pie frente a una figura, observándola en silencio y con una mirada melancólica. Trato de no hacer ningún ruido mientras espiaba su figura esbelta, como la capa le caía majestuosamente, ahora que observaba de mejor manera, sus alas eran translucidas pero la parte superior tenía tonos rosáceos y purpuras.

Su boca abriéndose ante la imagen.

Ella parecía estricta, pero no mantenía su ceño fruncido ni tenía un aura terrorífica alrededor, no como Shadow Weaver.

¿Cómo habría sido crecer con ella?

Su oreja izquierda se movió al ver que la Reina retiraba sus ojos de lo que estaba viendo, para girar con lentitud el rostro hacia donde ella se encontraba. En su mano había una esfera de luz que le iluminaba. Catra se oculto detrás de la pared con temor, esperando que ella no la hubiese visto espiándola. No quería recibir un castigo ahora después de lo bien que la estaban tratando de alguna forma.

“Sé que estas ahí”, le dijo con voz calmada.

Catra apretando sus manos, había sido descubierta.

Y ahora, debía asumir. ¿no?

Salió de la esquina y se fue acercando lentamente a la Reina Angella, su vista en el suelo mientras mantenía una posición tensa.

Se detuvo a pasos del haz de luz que iluminaba el suelo, de alguna manera, se sentía más segura sabiendo que estaba en la oscuridad.

“L-lo siento, yo… no quería espiarla”, dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

Las cejas de la reina bajando un poco ante sus palabras, casi pareciendo que sentía empatía por ella.

“Cuando pedimos disculpas, lo hacemos mirando a los ojos”, le replico.

Un escalofrió recorriendo la espalda de Catra ante sus palabras, sus ojos aterrorizados ante lo que podría seguirle al levantar un poco la vista hacia ella. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y miro hacia otro lado cuando vio como ella le levantaba una mano. Tenso los hombros a la espera de lo que venía.

…

Pero nada llego.

Con lentitud, fue abriéndolos, solo para encontrar a la Reina Angella mirarla con efectiva empatía, la luz que salía de la esfera en su mano iluminando a ambas.

“No voy a herirte”, le aclaró.

Los ojos de Catra abriéndose con sorpresa e incredulidad ante esas palabras. El temor de hace un momento siendo reemplazado por negación.

“¿Q-qué hace levantada?”, le pregunto Catra para cambiar la conversación.

Angella retirando sus ojos de Catra para dirigirlas al mural frente a ella, “Cuando las preocupaciones del día me superan, vengo aquí”.

Levantando su mano para iluminar de mejor forma el dibujo de cierta persona. Al Catra notar la barba y pelo corto que presentaba, junto los cabos sueltos y pronunció con voz plana.

“Él es…”, comenzó a decir.

“El Rey Micah”, le explico, “Mi esposo, construyó la rebelión conmigo… y fue una de las primeras víctimas de los hordianos”.

Al decirle esto último, la reina con su esfera de luz obligo a Catra (sin palabras) a retroceder dos pasos, para darle lugar a la otra sección de la pintura, los dibujos de los soldados de la horda aclarando la historia que le había contado.

Las orejas y cola de Catra bajando ante la noticia, “Lo siento, debió ser…”.

“Catra”, la detuvo la reina. Catra levanto la vista hacia ella, “Glimmer cree que puedes ayudarnos, ella respondió por ti ante mí”, girándose hacia ella e inclinándose un poco con la esfera de luz iluminándola muy de cerca. “Y como amo a mi hija, voy a darte una oportunidad, no sé cuales sean tus intenciones con la rebelión, pero lo único que te pediré es que no la decepciones”.

Y con eso, apago la luz en su mano para poner ambas delante de ella y retirarse. Dejando a Catra sola en el pasillo.

Suspirando mientras bajaba los hombros.

¿Acaso aquí tampoco pertenecía ella?

Con un dolor en su pecho, decidió seguir su camino, ya no le apetecía volver a “su cuarto”, así que encontraría de alguna u otra forma el cuarto de Glimmer, aunque eso implicara usar su nariz para ello. Al encontrarla, abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, asomándose primero por la habitación a ver si realmente pertenecía a ella.

Al comprobarlo, entro con sigilo. A través de pequeños saltos fue trepando hasta la cama de Glimmer y al verla dormir plácidamente, se hizo espacio y acomodo a sus pies, la cama era suave de alguna forma, pero no tanto como la de ella, pero tampoco era dura como la que compartía con Adora en la horda.

Ya acostada y con la presencia de alguien a su lado, cerro los ojos para intentar dormir nuevamente, ahora conciliando el sueño de forma más rápida, ningún sueño persiguiéndola esta vez.

A la mañana siguiente, la despertó el grito de alguien, provocando que nuevamente su cuerpo se elevara de la cama y saliera disparada fuera de ella. Al notar que estaba de hecho a varios metros del suelo, choco fuertemente con el piso.

“AUUU”, se quejó.

“¿¡Catra!?”, le grito Glimmer desde su cama enojada, “¿Qué haces aquí?”.

“¿Qué crees? ¡Dormía! Desperté en la noche y no quería volver al cuarto, salí a caminar, y me tope con la Reina, y aaaaaggghh”, al sentarse en el suelo, se llevo las manos a su rostro para ocultarlo, “creo que me odia, Glimmer”.

“¿De que estas hablando?, mi mamá te ama”.

Ahora Catra se cruzó de brazos, “pppff, claro, ¿Te das cuenta que ama lo que She-ra representa, cierto?”.

“Mi mamá no es así”.

“No lo sé, Glimmer. No la conozco”. Mencionó Catra con un apiste de tristeza en su voz, sentándose en el suelo mientras se aferraba a sus piernas con los brazos y la cola.

Glimmer observándola desde arriba con ojos piadosos, desde ahí, podía ver lo frágil que parecía Catra, como un cachorro abandonado, o sin hogar.

“Catra...”, susurro. Transportándose cerca de ella con sus brillos. “Todo esta bien, sé que mamá es algo intensa, ja”. Mencionaba mientras trataba de alcanzarla con su brazo.

Al Catra aferrarse más a si misma y mirarla de mala manera se detuvo.

“okey, escucha”, volvió a intentarlo Glimmer desde su lugar, “Hoy es la reunión con los generales de la rebelión. Y tú también estás invitada, créeme cuando te digo que mi mamá no lo habría hecho si no le cayeras, aunque sea algo de bien”.

Catra miro por encima de su hombro a Glimmer, era claro que la princesa no parecía considerar el fuerte afecto que le tenía su madre, ¿Siquiera lo sabía? Debería saberlo, era MUY afortunada de esa preocupación de su parte.

“¿De verdad lo crees?”.

“Positivo”.

Catra seguía dudosa con sus palabras, pero no perdía nada intentándolo, ya había dejado todo por ello, retroceder ahora podría traerle consecuencias. Asintió levemente y Glimmer la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

“Okey, pero primero”, le dijo señalando su ropa, “tenemos que deshacernos de esto”.

“¿Mi ropa?”.

“¿Te gusta?”.

Catra lo pensó por un segundo, era lo que le quedaba, y antes de esto, nunca nadie le había preguntado si le gustaba, ella solo lo vestía porque era lo único que podía utilizar.

Hubo un tiempo cuando era pequeña, que de verdad creía que Shadow Weaver la estimaba igual o tanto como estimaba a Adora, pero eran sueños de niños pequeños, la ropa que le entregaba nunca fue nueva, era usada. Y usada precisamente por Adora, que cuando se rasgaba la prenda o le quedaba chica, se la entregaban a Catra. Acostumbrándose así a usar ropa ajustada y rota. Razón por la que la única ropa que por una vez no se le fue donada por un uso previo de Adora, la rasgo en las piernas.

Costumbre dirían algunos.

Rebeldía otros.

Catra prefería no decir sus razones en voz alta.

“Demoraste mucho, ven, no te dejaré ir a la reunión así”.

“Pero…”.

“¿Quieres agradarle a mi madre?”

Catra se quedo callada sin saber que responder.

“Tienes que cambiarte la ropa, ven sígueme, no te obligaré a vestir algo que no quieras usar, pero si te daré un montón de opciones”, tomando su muñeca comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de su habitación, deteniéndose de golpe mientras la soltaba, “Oh, casi lo olvido, espérame aquí, iré a buscar a Bow”.

“No me vas a dejar sola aquí de…”, decía Catra, apagándosele la voz al ver que la princesa había hecho exactamente eso. “Si, déjame sola, de nuevo, aquí”.

Catra se cruzo de brazos. “AAGGGHHH, Brillitos”.

***

Lo que ahora veía Catra en el espejo causo que sus orejas se movieran de un lado a otros en atención, sus ojos viajando a cada detalle de la ropa mientras se movía y giraba, levantando sus brazos, doblándolos, girando su tronco, viéndose sus piernas.

Era realmente caliente el vestuario ¿No?

Su cola se meneaba de un lado a otro con energía, Bow y Glimmer sentados en la cama mientras la observaban en silencio, dedicándose pequeñas sonrisas ante la reacción de la felina a la ropa.

“¿Y?”, escuho decir a Glimmer, “¿Qué opinas de esta?”.

¿Qué opinaba?

Vaya, vestía un peto de color con una camisa de cuello largo rosada abajo sin mangas, le habían entregado un guante negro que le cubría ¾ del brazo derecho, dejando su deltoides descubierto. Un cinturón de un color rosado fuerte cruzaba su cintura con un detalle dorado al costado, calzas negras largas que también cubrían sus pies exceptuando los dedos y los talones, le habían puesto una protección en las rodillas dorada y ya le habían devuelto su tiara.

Era mucho que procesar.

“Le falta algo…”, comenzó a decir absorta mientras se acariciaba sus muslos.

Glimmer y Bow observándose curiosos ante esa respuesta, “¿Algo que podamos conseguirte?”, se encogió de hombros Bow.

Catra de pronto sacando sus garras y rompiéndose parte de las calzas, formando líneas horizontales adelante.

Una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. “Mucho mejor”, susurro.

Glimmer rodó los ojos, “entonces… ¿ya nos vamos?”.

“Aún no sé si deba ir”.

“ASH, ya, nos vamos”. Explotó Glimmer, tomando del brazo a Bow mientras se acercaba a Catra, “sosténganse”.

Antes de que Catra pudiera replicar, Glimmer los transporto a los tres a las afueras de la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, una risa saliendo de Bow con energía al encontrar a Catra de rodillas en el suelo. Tratando de recuperarse.

“Tenemos que apresurarnos, la reunión está por comenzar”. Señalo sin mucha preocupación la princesa, pasando al lado de Catra.

Bow fue quien le extendió la mano a la felina para reincorporarse, Catra levantando su mano para devolverle el favor a Glimmer. Siendo Bow el que se la cogió primero para darle unas palmaditas juguetonas en sus manos.

“Ya, ya, ¿Por qué no entramos todos y vemos que tal va esta reunión?”.

“AAgggghhh, bien”.

“No fue tan difícil, ¿Verdad?”, Catra le saco las garras, “Okeey, tan enojona”, se rio, “vamos, tenemos que alcanzar a Glimmer”.

Los dos siguiendo a la princesa al interior de la habitación, Catra sorprendiéndose al encontrar una amplia mesa con varias sillas alrededor de un alto respaldo, las pinturas en las paredes pareciendo representar a antiguos reyes y reinas de los diferentes pueblos.

Catra al ver hacia los integrantes que estaban sentados, se sorprendió de la escasa participación. Llamando la atención de Bow para consultarle una cosa. Él acercando su oreja a ella.

“¿Por qué hay tan pocas princesas aquí?”, le pregunto.

“Ou, verás, hace años la rebelión sufrió una derrota, donde muchas de las princesas se rindieron, y por lo tanto cerraron sus reinos, y así la participación en la rebelión, muchas batallas… ya sabes, optaron por proteger su gente”.

Catra se sorprendió de la positividad en la voz de Bow, “Es un plan terrible ese”.

Él se encogió, “Depende. Todos solo deseamos mantener de alguna forma la tranquilidad en nuestras vidas”.

“Aish”, se quejó Catra, viendo como de pronto Bow tomaba asiento en una silla con una gema triangular invertida. Al ver al frente, noto la presencia de dos mujeres. “¿Quiénes son ellas?”.

Bow siguió los ojos de Catra y sonrió ampliamente, “Son Spinnerella y Netossa, las únicas que siguen participando de la rebelión. ¡Hola, chicas!”. Y les levanto la mano en modo de saludo.

Recibiendo de la chica morena un gesto similar con una mirada calmada, mientras que la chica a su lado que poseía el pelo morado y más afelpado lo miraba con una alegría contagiosa.

Catra mirando hacia otro lado incomoda, siendo Bow el que le tomo un brazo para obligarla a realizar el mismo gesto, sacando del par de mujeres una sonrisa entre ellas. La felina soltándose de forma abrupta mientras se sonrojaba y se dirigía hacia donde Glimmer con los brazos cruzados firmemente.

“Oye, brillitos, ¿Dónde puedo sentarme?”.

“No lo sé, donde quieras”.

“¿De verdad?”.

“¡Oh!, menos en esas de allá”.

“¿Las que tienen un respaldo exageradamente más alto que el resto?”.

“Si, son de mi papá y mi mamá”.

“Ou, entiendo”.

Glimmer le asintió, colocando las manos sobre la mesa mientras Catra tomaba el asiento entre ella y Bow. La Reina Angella apareciendo para tomar su lugar en el sitio que Glimmer que le había señalado, al dar un pequeño vistazo a la habitación y confirmar los presentes, comenzó a dar el informe.

“Recibí un pedido de auxilio de la Princesa Perfuma. Los hordianos están sitiando su reino y nos pide asistencia. ¿General?”.

Catra se cruzo de brazos mientras escuchaba la información, no era muy diferente a las instrucciones que le daban en la horda, solo que se sorprendió muchísimo al observar la tecnología con la que contaban para enseñar en la misma mesa un mapa del lugar, la general de piel morena y pelo rapado a un lado le señalaba donde estaban atacando los hordianos, donde se encuentra actualmente la princesa Perfuma y también donde estaban cortando suministros los hordianos.

 _Curioso que a pesar de cortar suministros los cadetes solo recibieran insípidas barras marrones y grises,_ pensó, mirando de pronto de manera divertida mientras después recordaba que a lo mejor eran los capitanes los que recibían dicho alimento.

De pronto sintiendo una brisa de aire que la trajo de vuelta al presente, escuchando a la reina pedirle a brillitos que se sentará mientras negaba su solicitud.

Catra dudosa, levanto un poco su mano.

“¿Si, Catra?”, le pregunto la reina con un tono cansado.

“¿Qué tal si me mandan a mi a la misión?”, dijo con un tono despreocupado.

“¿Qué?”.

“Envíenme como She-ra, no perderá soldados de este modo y She-ra también posee mucha fuerza para cargar los suministros”.

“Spinnerella, Netossa”, las llamo la reina, ambas observándola, “ella es Catra, la nueva She-ra, se ha aliado recientemente a la rebelión y antes pertenecía a la horda”.

Ambas abriendo sus ojos, dándose una mirada preocupada antes que la más sonriente tomara la mano de la morena y asintiera en su dirección.

“Un placer”. Le menciono la morena.

“Hola, es un gusto, Catra. Yo soy Spinnerella, ella es mi esposa, Netossa”. Le sonrió la otra.

Catra de pronto sorprendiéndose ante la palabra esposa. Los hordianos no se casaban, y ella no conocía de ninguna pareja formal en su círculo. Eso era… nuevo.

Asintió en su dirección algo incomoda, tratando de no ver a los ojos a ninguna.

“Bien”, continuo la reina, “Catra, ¿Realmente te sientes capaz de lograr esta tarea por ti misma?”.

“No necesita arriesgar a ninguna otra persona con esto”, señalo.

Angella suspiro, “No… Bow, Glimmer, ustedes irán con Catra”, la sonrisa del parcito mientras levantaban los brazos suavizo los rasgos por unos segundos de la reina, para luego volver a su seriedad y añadir, “solo entregaran los suministros y la comida, sin entablar ningún tipo de combate con los hordianos, Catra”, la felina la miro con atención, “te encargarás de que estén a salvo”.

 _Genial,_ pensó Catra desalentada.

“Partirán al amanecer”.

“¿Al amanecer?”, pregunto curiosa Catra, “¿Por qué no ahora mismo?”.

“Debemos recolectar el alimento y los suministros antes de enviarlo”, le respondió Netossa con un tono indulgente.

“Ah, cierto, perdón”, se encogió de hombros Catra.

Con eso, se dio por finalizada la reunión, la reina retirándose junto a sus generales mientras las princesas imitaban el gesto, Netossa y Spinnerella tomándose de las manos mientras se levantaban de sus asientos, las miradas afectuosas que se daban no pasaron inadvertidas para Catra, quien las observaba con curiosidad desde su asiento.

“¿Ellas son pareja?”, les pregunto.

“¿Netossa y Spinnerella?”, le pregunto Glimmer. “Si, están casadas desde... eh… no sé cuánto”.

“Mmm”, respondió.

“¿Qué pasa?”, le pregunto.

“Nada, vámonos, ya no quiero seguir aquí”. Le respondió algo molesta mientras pasaba a su lado sin decir palabra.

A pesar de decir eso, sin embargo, Catra se detuvo al pasarla, sin voltearse a verlos o hablarles de continuar, únicamente esperando en una posición rígida. Bow y Glimmer mirándose y encogiéndose de brazos entre ellos antes de que pasaran a su lado y continuaran hablando, Bow notando que tras ellos continuar, Catra los seguía desde atrás en silencio y sin prestarles mucha atención, cruzada de brazos con sus garras algo retraídas.

Bow sospechoso, se acerco un poco a Glimmer para susurrarle, “Oye~ ¿No crees que Catra es… retraída?”.

Glimmer dio un pequeño vistazo hacia atrás, viendo el ceño fruncido de Catra. “No, yo creo que es más enojona”.

“En serio, Glimmer”, le pregunto deteniéndola un segundo. Catra a sus espaldas haciendo lo mismo en reflejo. Al ellos voltearse a verla un minuto, Ambos vieron como Catra los miraba con enojo y enterraba más sus garras en sus brazos. “¿Hablamos de la misma Catra?”.

“¿Qué?”, les pregunto molesta la felina.

Glimmer volviendo a mirar hacia adelante con una cara de pocos amigos mientras tocaba la mano de Bow sobre ella, “Seeh, yo creo que no”.

Bow mirándola como si no le creyera un segundo para aclararse la garganta antes de bajar la velocidad lo suficiente para quedar junto a Catra.

“Así que, Catra, ¡esta será nuestra primera misión juntos!”, le dijo emocionado, moviendo sus manos en consecuencia.

Catra haciendo un ruido de desagrado antes de dedicarle una sonrisa burlesca, “ppff, si, igual no siento que deban venir”.

“Ooowww vamos, Catra, anímate un poco, esto será divertido”.

“Siii”, repitió con falso entusiasmo, “Vamos los tres juntitos a entregar regalitos a los de Plumeria, yeeeeeyy”.

“Ash, ya déjalo Catra, no vamos específicamente por ti”. Le respondió Glimmer ofendida. Bow levantando una mano para negar esa afirmación. Glimmer dedicándole una mirada para que mantuviera silencio.

“ow, ¿Así que acaba de volver LA brillitos de siempre? Bien, ya me estaba cansando de tu FALSO cariño”.

“¿Cuál es tu problema, Catra? ¡Creí éramos amigas!”.

**_~Siempre seré tu amiga, Catra~_ **

Una furia y colera apoderándose de Catra al recordar esas palabras de Adora, su corazón acorazándose mientras empujaba a Bow y se lanzaba a Glimmer, ella esquivándola, desapareciendo entre sus brillos, la felina saliendo disparada desplazándose con sus cuatro extremidades para correr más rápido por los pasillos. Escuchando a la lejanía la voz de Bow llamándola.

Al toparse con unos guardias que, al verla tan agitada, se movieron de sus puestos con las armas en su dirección.

Catra dando un grito de sorpresa antes de empujar con sus piernas a uno e irse corriendo a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Y buscando todos los muebles posibles que pudiera correr con su fuerza para bloquearla. Al no poder mover su cama, se convirtió en She-ra, su alta y musculosa figura siendo capaz de moverla sin problema alguno, los golpes y gritos tras su puerta provocando terrores de la horda en su cabeza.

No quiso destransformarse, de alguna forma, llego al tocador que le habían dejado y se observo en el espejo viendo enorme figura, su cuerpo mejor formado, más alto, no tan tosco como esperaba, pero con los músculos notorios sin llegar a ser toscos, las cicatrices en sus brazos a la vista.

Tuvo que apretar sus ojos fuertemente mientras un pensamiento no deseado le invadía la cabeza, “esta” era She-ra, no ella, nadie nunca la querría de no ser por esta figura que poseía gracias a la tiara que utilizaba. Con un grito desgarrador, saco sus garras mientras atacaba al tocador, partiéndolo en dos frente a ella. Al ver la letalidad de sus garras, las retrajo.

No podía comportarse aquí así, ¿verdad?

La sacarían, la encerrarían, la atarían.

 ** _“Un animal debe estar donde los animales pertenecen, ¿No es verdad?”_** , escucho en su cabeza las palabras de un recuerdo, **_“No le dirás nunca a Adora de esto, ¿Entendido?”._**

Catra volviendo a dar un grito desgarrador mientras caía de rodillas y se sujetaba la cabeza, clavándose las uñas en su cuero cabelludo a la espera que el dolor presente la sacara de sus pesadillas pasadas.

“Oh, santos etherianos ¡Catra!”, dijo alguien de pronto.

Catra sin poder oírla.

Trato de alcanzarla, tocarla, acariciarla, pero apenas puso sus manos en su cuerpo, Catra convulsiono y lanzo un manotazo en su dirección en reflejo, los brillos que dejo a su paso, devolvieron un poco la tranquilidad a la aterrorizada visión de la felina, sus ojos pasando de un temor inimaginable al reconocimiento, luego a la comprensión, para finalizar en la culpa.

“¿Glimmer?”, pregunto con un hilo de voz, al ver su mano en la posición que la había dejado tras su manotazo y las garras que tenía afuera, las retrajo. Retirándose con rapidez la tiara y así destransformándose, su tamaño disminuyendo y ella dirigiéndose debajo de la cama lo más pronto posible. Ocultándose en el rincón más lejano y oscuro, el frio suelo bajo su cuerpo siendo de alguna manera bien recibido. Pues sentía que eso era lo que realmente merecía.

“Catra, ¿Qué está ocurriéndote? Estábamos tan bien…”.

Una risa amarga saliendo de su boca, “Yo nunca estuve bien, brillitos…”. Catra escuchando los pasos de Glimmer hacia ella, “Por favor”, le suplico, “Solo… Déjame sola”.

“Sé que no somos amigas, pero—”.

“¡DEJAME SOLA, GLIMMER!”. Grito cubriendo sus orejas. Sin notar que ahora relajaba sus tensos hombros antes de continuar, “Por favor, por hoy, mañana los acompañaré a Plumeria… Solo… Déjame sola”.

Sin oír respuesta, la joven felina de ojos amarillo pálido y turquesa escucho el ruido de los brillos de Glimmer al transportarse. Un temblor recorriendo su cuerpo mientras seguía cubriéndose sus orejas esperando no seguir siendo atormentada por esos recuerdos, esas palabras.

“Adora”. Gimió en busca de ayuda.


End file.
